Stay
by eikokazama
Summary: Sebastian meets a male model and is captured by his uniqueness. The more time they spend together, the more they like each other. Ciel is self-conscious about his right eye, which a mad fan had blinded. Determined, Sebastian does what he can to relieve Ciel from that emotional pain. Yaoi Fluff, Sebby/Ciel, Rated M for somewhat later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will have some typos and might contain plot holes, but it's being fun to write on our spare time. "Ciel" is role-playing as... Ciel, and I'm Sebastian. Lol...**

**Anyway, "Ciel" has a youtube account and nice role-playing videos with Alois and Sebastian. So cute! If you have the time, please check "him" out by searching for "SkyButler".**

**The role-playing will be separated by two spaces, starting with Ciel.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The slate-blue haired boy had finished college and had instantly made his way to where he worked, an authentic french café. He dressed rather... Differently to most people. Today, he wore a black dress shirt, paired up with skinny jeans. He wore White clothing braces and a silk white tie. Not to forget a dark purple beanie.

Every day now there had been a rather mysterious man coming into the café. The man was named Sebastian, and he was extremely interesting. The boy got rather excited about seeing him again as he leaned against the cash register.

Sebastian raised a brow at how the boy leaned on the cash register. And those blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul in search of something in particular. Was this boy trying to flirt with him? Unfortunately, Sebastian couldn't understand whether it was hate or fascination toward himself. Even so, he liked the way this boy carried himself. And his attire made him stand out from everyone else.  
Just for fun, Sebastian wanted to tease him this time...just a little. "What do you recommend I get?" he asked, following the boy's move and leaning almost over the counter.

He gulped quietly, staring at the tall male. He was staring back directly into the mans ever so slightly crimson eyes. "For those who want something sweet I would recommend the caramel twirl~" He slowly heaved himself away from the man, smirking slightly as he attempted to disguise his ever growing blush.. So blossomy and pink. He bit his lip and swept a hand through his silky hair, gazing at the enthralling male.

Sebastian raised a brow. He had noticed how the boy's composure changed, but what caught his attention was that slender hand sliding through somewhat messy hair, making him reveal more of his face. Well, it meant that this boy worked more than he cared about his appearance. But, then again, it could just be his impression. "What's your name?" he asked without much thought. He knew it had nothing to do with his order, but he felt like knowing him better.

He rolled his eyes, smirking slightly. "Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive, and yours..?" He questioned, leaning up and taking the metal tongs off the shelf. They were put up ridiculously high. He then swiftly turned to the glass cabinet and picked up the 'Caramel twirl' in the tongs grasp. He then placed the sweet treat in a small square white box, tying it up with a dark red ribbon and placing that box in a brown paper bag.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis," he answered and chuckled. He took the paper bag and left a few coins on the counter. He'd never gotten a ribbon on a box for cakes or sweets, but that color seemed to have been chosen on purpose. Well, now they had nothing to talk about, and customers were waiting their turn. "You know..." he paused, pondering if he should make such question. Why not? "Well, do you mind if we have a cup of coffee after work or... something?" He didn't like to sound hesitant, but he was asking basically a stranger on a 'date'.

He raised his eyebrows slightly, a small smile creeping up on his ever glum face. "I'd love to.." He replied, with little hesitation. "I finish my shift in 15 minutes, Michealis.."

"Call me Sebastian. You're making me feel old by referring to me in my last name," Sebastian said with a wide grin. "I'm going to leave this back home and return in fifteen minutes, then. You can choose the place we'll be having that coffee at."

He nodded at fabled Sebastian. "I'll be waiting." And just to tease the man further. "Michaelis." He smirked slightly and waved the man off with his hand before turning to his next customer. "Hello... How may I help you..?" He slightly tilted his head to the left, smiling softly.

Sebastian left a grin to himself as he walked out of the cafe. He'd noticed that a few girls and even some guys had their eyes on him. And not only him, an equal share were interested in Ciel. If he made so much as a smile in someone's general direction, they could think it was meant for them, like it had happened many times before. Sighing, he went up the sidewalk. He had to be careful. Changing clothes just to have coffee with someone could come out as a pervert or something, so he had to control himself. He didn't want to push Ciel away.

After serving many other people with various things the boy finally had a chance to relax. He sighed and leaned against the cash register, ever so slightly loosening his tie. The time had come for his shift to end. He brushed down his shirt before grabbing his jacket. A dark blue, and rather feminine jacket to say the least.

After talking to his boss about his next 'work date'. He left and stood outside the authentic french cafe, now awaiting this man. He was nervous.. So very nervous, his heart pounded quick, forcing colour to rush to his cheek.

As he strolled down the sidewalk, he stopped in front of a shop window. He looked from side to side before he fixed the messily combed bangs with the help of his reflection on the glass. Since it was night time, he could see himself perfectly. And good thing he didn't have to work today. Taking a deep breath, he continued his way and rounded a corner to another street. There was Ciel, looking somewhat impatient. Ciel didn't seem the same as before, so that could only mean that he'd made an impact on him. Sebastian approached him and waved his hand once. "Hey. Ready to go?"

The slate haired boy seemed rather jumpy. He quickly looked over at the man and nodded, tightening the waist band on his coat out of embarrassment, thus the coat now hugged his small waist. He was chewing on his bottom lip, his cheeks a dark luscious pink. "Yes.. I'm ready." The boy had never done something as risky before. But for some reason he could trust the male.

Sebastian nodded as they began to walk. "So, where do you want to go? I said we can have coffee, but we can even go to a grocery store if you want." He laughed slightly, expecting the answer.

"Uh..." He gulped and glanced away, laughing nervously. "Where did you have in mind..?" He questioned, looking up through his messy blue locks of hair.

"Well, tell you what. I invite you to have dinner with me at that restaurant across the street. It's almost time, so we might as well eat something. It's on me. You must be hungry after working all day, right? And after that we'll decide what to do," he answered and rested his hand on Ciel's shoulder. It was the first time they had any form of physical contact between them. The way Ciel looked at him was just so adorable too. Since he didn't know how far he could get, he moved slightly away and continued to walk.

He smiled slightly, outside, he seemed a little nervous and embarrassed. Though on the inside his heart was pounding like absolute crazy. "Sure... I'd love too…" He then grabbed his waist tie and pulled it extremely tight, for some unknown reason…

His heart just pounded faster so he quickly sat down. He fluttered his long eyelashes downwards, watching his hand take off his jacket. He then pulled his purple beanie off, smoothing down his slate coloured hair. "You really don't have to do this.."

"I don't, but I am and want to, so don't worry about anything," Sebastian assured and handed him the menu. "Make yourself comfortable, okay?"  
The waiter approached their table. "What will you be having?"  
"I would like the today's special," he said and looked over at Ciel. "What about you?"

He panicked slightly and looked at the waiter before staring at Sebastian. "I'll have what you're having.." Though the boy was picky he wanted a good impression. He sighed and glanced away, attempting to conceal his blush.

The waiter walked away and Sebastian rested his elbows on the table, leaning closer. "While we wait, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

He blinked and stared at the man. "Uh.. There really isn't much to tell..." He murmured, staring at the man. "I've nearly finished college.."

"Oh, I see. I completely forgot to ask, but how old are you?" He chuckled so as not to make the situation awkward between them. It wasn't that age difference bothered him, but he wouldn't want to give hopes to a kid. Even so, perhaps Ciel could become an exception.

He slowly eased into the conversation. "I'm 17.. Nearing 18.." He murmured, now gaining more of his sly confidence and also leaning over the table. "And you.. Michaelis..?"

"It's Sebastian. I'm twenty four, a bit far fetched between us, but it's no reason to almost call me an old man," he replied and grinned. Ciel seemed to have returned to his self from earlier. "I'm a working man as well, but what I do is a bit... Let's say, advanced than working at a cafe. I did do those kinds of jobs when I was your age, though." He shrugged and leaned even closer. "And, just like you, I was the one who brought the customers wherever I worked at."

He rolled his eyes and smirked slightly at the older male, daring to lean even closer. "Really..? How interesting." His smile soon faded into a questioning look. "Why did such a handsome man take interest in me..?"

Sebastian grinned. "Why did such a handsome man come on a date with me?" he teased. "Talking seriously, I have to say that I have taken an interest in you because you're... different. In a good way, of course." Since he was talking, he might as well spill the whole thing. "The way you dress and move catch my attention. What can I say, I have a thing for guys like you." The waiter returned, so he had to lean away from Ciel. "Oh, another thing I forgot to ask. Are you single? It would be hard to believe if you actually are," he said once the waiter left.

"Single?" He purred, crossing his legs and leaning forward. "Why yes, yes I'm.. What intentions do you have, Michealis..?" He teased, purposely calling him Michealis just to tick him off.

"Hmm..." He tapped his fingers on the table. "We'll see." It was too early to decide on anything. He wasn't attached to Ciel yet. "And call me Sebastian. Or do you want me to make you remember my given name?" he teased. He would lean forward again, but the plates were in the way. Sebastian took a breath and began to eat his meal.

The boy frowned slightly at the man before daintily picking up his knife and fork and nibbling at the food, just like the prince he was. He gazed off somewhere to the left the whole time, over thinking things. This slate blue little prince didn't need to work, he was extremely rich, after his parents died he had received so much money, but, he wanted to be normal like everyone else, like his few friends. He sighed and snapped out of his depressing day dream. "So Sebastian, where do you live..?"

Sebastian turned his eyes up, away from his plate. "I live uptown. Even though it's a neighborhood for the rich, I rather keep it modest there. As you can see, I don't drive my car around here. Walking is the best for me," he answered and sipped his glass of water. "What about you? Do you live close by? Any family?"

"Family..?" He questioned, looking to the side. "No.. Unfortunately not." He breathed deeply, trying his best to stay strong. "I live up there too, surprise you..?" The boy tried his best to avert the conversation away from his family.

"Oh, I see..." He clenched his fork slightly. "I'm sorry about that. Anyway, who would've thought! A guy like you living there while working as a cashier? But I've never seen you around the neighborhood." Sebastian raised a brow at him.

He smirked slightly. "Ah.. I have a second job, so I usually arrive home late. I'm surprised you've not heard of me, the little prince." He shook his head and tutted. "I'm a very well known boy, Michealis."

Sebastian grinned. Ciel did have a way of praising himself. "Well, I spend most of my time working, or on business trips, so I'm outdated on the ones who live there." He finished his meal and leaned back on his chair. "Do you mind telling me more about yourself? For example, why you work as a cashier. You seem to not need to work there."

"Because I need to meet someone. And you see, I can't let my college know about my fortune." He sighed, nibbling on the food again. "Any more questions..? Sir..?"

"Someone? Okay..." he trailed off and looked away. "And no, boy, no more questions. After all, if I hadn't made any questions, we would be completely silent." Sebastian called the waiter and left a tip for the waiter and the money for their dinner. "We'll get dessert somewhere else. After that, when we're finished, I'll accompany you home. It wouldn't be gentleman-like of me to let a 'boy' like you go home alone at night."

"Oh...? What a gentleman.. Though I really don't need it." Though secretly inside the boy was begging for it. "I don't get why you're treating a brat like me.."

"I insist," Sebastian said with a kind smile. "Like I said, I have a thing for guys like you. And I'm not joking." He stood from the chair. "So, shall we go? We can spend some time at a patisserie to have a slice of cake for dessert."

"I'd love that!" He actually sounded excited, and like he had warmed to the man. He slipped on his Royal Blue jacket and stood up, smiling softly at the man. "You know how to please me."

"Good." Sebastian chuckled and put on his jacket. "You know, just being myself and pleasing you is just something that I have to do." He motioned Ciel to the exit and they walked out of the restaurant. "Wow, it's really cold out," he complained and wrapped one arm around Ciel's shoulders, pulling him close to his side. "The bakery is a bit far from here, but we'll get there in no time." He led the boy across the street.

He nodded, his small soft hands holding on to Sebastian's jacket for support to keep up with the mans fast strides. "You're very fast and very tall.." He murmured, almost running to keep up with him. "Mind slowing down a bit...?"

He smiled down at the boy. "Of course. I just thought you wanted to be quick, since it's cold. You're small and look fragile, so I want to keep you warm." Sebastian took one of Ciel's hands and put it in the pocket of his jacket. He looked ahead and continued his way. "So, what kind of foods do you like? I couldn't tell since you ordered the same as me at the restaurant."

"Mnm... I like sweet things.." He murmured, cherishing in the heat emitting from the others body. "Like cake.. Mhm..!" He smiled to himself and tilted his head to the side, leaning a little on the older man. He felt safe, warm, and now a little tired.

Sebastian looked down at the top of Ciel's head. "I'm not someone to eat sweets, but sometimes it's good." He lowered his arm and slid it around the boy's slender waist. He liked how Ciel got closer to him by himself, so now he wanted to test his boundaries.

He sighed contently, smiling to himself, he didn't even notice the man moving his arm down. "Well, I love them.. Anything sweet.."

Sebastian chuckled. "Am I being sweet, then?"

He pondered the thought before nodding, a child like smile spreading over his features. "Yes. I guess you are~"

"Oh..?" The sleepy 'kitten' tilted his head to the side. "So what if I like you...?" He questioned, pouting furiously, his little expression changing quickly.

Sebastian patted his back. "Relax. I meant that in a good way. It's good to know that we have mutual interest." He stopped in front of the bakery door. "It's here." He let go of Ciel and both walked into the packed establishment. "What kind of cake do you like? They have a wide selection here."

He walked up to the selection, around 15 minutes later of deciding the boy pointed at a strawberry cake. "That one!"

Sebastian requested the cake for his date and a chocolate one for himself. He pulled out his wallet and paid for both upfront. "Unfortunately there are no tables available for us." He made a thinking look at Ciel. "I'm just throwing this in the air, but... would you like to see my place? We can eat the cake on the way and then I would walk you home. So, what do you say?"

He thought quietly before replying. "Okay..." He nodded, smiling, gazing at the delightful treat. "Thank you Sebastian."

"Great," Sebastian said with a wide smile and went to the exit. "You know, when we get there you don't have to come in if you don't want to. After all, we basically talked to each other today." He opened the door for Ciel and stepped outside. "It's getting even more cold." He held Ciel's hand and started to eat his chocolate cake with the other.

He nodded, eating the cake, he didn't actually mind, he was to engrossed in the amazing cake. "Do you have any family...? Lovers...? Ex lovers..?"

Sebastian glanced at him. "That's something that we have in common. I don't have a family as well." He shrugged. "I do have a few of ex-lovers though. Just look at my age." He chuckled and squeezed Ciel's hand. "If nothing is decided in the mean time, I don't have any lovers at the moment. It would be weird if I'm on a date with you and going out with someone else."

"Suppose so.." He murmured, squeezing the mans hand back. He smiled, licking his lips and eating the final piece of the cake. He sighed, satisfied with his sweet treat. He let go of the mans hand and put the plastic box in the bin before running back up to the male and holding his hand again.

Sebastian grinned. "You're getting really attached to me, aren't you?"

He pouted and quickly slapped the mans hand out of his own and crossing his arms. "Tch... And so what If I am, Michealis..?"

"There you go again. You really act your age," Sebastian said and turned Ciel to him, resting his hands on the boy's shoulders. "You'll know when I'm serious or just teasing you. Don't be so serious, okay?" He pressed a kiss to Ciel's cheek, not bothering if anyone saw them. "This is an apology."

He blinked, colour quickly rushing to his cheeks, dousing them a dark pink. "Uh... Okay.." He murmured, gazing away shyly. He bit his lip and chewed down on it. This certainly hit the boy right in his soft spot, and it effected him greatly. He calmed down and nodded, looking back at the man, directly into his crimson eyes. He sighed and fluttered his eye lashes furiously, fighting off his slightly teary eyes.

"Ah, you're so shy." Sebastian pulled him into a tight hug. "And so adorable when you're like this." He held the boy's hand again and led him to his house. "I have a cat, and I'm sure that she would love to meet you." He smiled widely.

"A cat..." He rolled his eyes, his cheeks still a dark pink. "Annoying creatures.." He murmured, sighing deeply. He then turned to watch the idiot smiling widely. 'Idiot' was a tad harsh though. "I'd gladly meet her.." He muttered reluctantly.

"Huh? You don't like cats?" Sebastian raised a brow. He raised Ciel's hand to his own height a pressed a kiss to the back of it. "They're so cute, and their paws are so amazing and fascinating. You're like a cat as well, feisty and unpredictable. What's there not to like about cats?"

"They meow... They leave fur every where and always seem to follow me.." He muttered, sighing deeply. "Though.. I'd make an exception for you and your ball of fur..."

"Hey, dogs do that way more than cats," Sebastian complained. "They drool, they leave fur all over the place, they jump on you, and you have to walk them everyday or they will get lost if you just open the door. Cats are way better." He held his head high and continued his way up the sidewalk. "And Missy is not a fur ball, she's my amazing cat who can punch you in the eye. I'm serious. If you stare at her long enough, she will punch your eye."

"Right... Well... I'd prefer a dog. They're loyal and they would never leave my side." He replied, pouting deeply. "And punch you in the eye..? I only have one good one, better not lose the other." He joked, laughing slightly.

"She doesn't use her claws. It's just a special ability," Sebastian said and looked away. He'd been talking about his cat again. He had to stop doing that with everyone. But he just loved cats so much. "Anyway, we have arrived." He motioned to his house. "So, what do you think?"

"Wow... Well, you must be earning a lot." He murmured, staring at the house. "Mhn... Care If I meet your little precious fur ball..?" He questioned, giggling a little.

"Earning? Well, I'll keep that to myself until we get to know each other better." He chuckled and unlocked the door. "This place is big, but Missy always comes running to me wherever she is in the house." He opened the door and made way for Ciel. "Make yourself at home, Ciel."

"Thank you." He smiled at the man and walked inside, the white and black shoes making a delightful little tapping sound on the floors. "So.. Wheres this cat then..?"

"Missy," Sebastian called and the black cat with bright green eyes ran over to him. He crouched and petted her back. "This is Ciel, so treat him good."

He also crouched down and offered his hand for the cat to smell and come accustomed to his scent. "Missy... Adorable name.."

"I wouldn't favour them, though I'm making an exception." He murmured, standing up and stretching. "Well well... Won't you show me around..?"

"Good," Sebastian said and patted Ciel's back. "First, I'm 'obviously' going to show you my bedroom." He chuckled, taking the boy's hand, and led him further into the house. "Can you take a guess on what my room looks like?"

He chuckled before raising his eyebrows. "A four poster bed..? Silk sheets..?" He questioned, pondering on the thought as he was pulled through the endless halls.

"You're right on the first part, but I don't use silk sheets." Sebastian chuckled and opened the door. He turned on the lights and pulled Ciel into the room. "So, what do you think? It's simple, but it's definitely spacious, right?"

He nodded and gazed around the room. It seemed like a bedroom used in a film, it was beautiful. The floors were wooden and looked beautifully polished. "Yes.. Spacious.. Its beautiful."

Sebastian smiled. "Glad you like it," He said and displayed the room, his hands raised toward everything. "Feel free to take a closer look if you would like."

"Your showing it off, aren't you..?" He smirked slightly and walked up to the bed, feeling the soft fabric.

He sat beside the boy and rested his hand on his shoulder. "It's a great bed to... sleep on, right?" he teased, chuckling. "If you're tired from work and our long night, you can rest here for a while. I don't mind taking you home when you wake up," he said with a wide smile. "I'll most probably be doing something else, so don't worry about anything, okay?"

"You sure..?" He questioned, smiling slightly. "You sure enjoy treating me like a spoiled prince."

"Of course! I have to please you however I can, don't you think?" Sebastian clenched his hand for a brief moment before he reached out and caressed Ciel's cheek. "I want you to feel comfortable around me, so I'm doing whatever I can to achieve that. If you want, I can take you home right now. I don't mind," he said with a tight smile. Sebastian didn't want to push him away or look like he was making a forced effort to please the boy.

Instantly, as if by magic, his cheeks were doused a deep pink. "I'd like to stay... If you're okay with it... I live quite far away.." He murmured quietly, clenching his hands into bitty fists on his thighs.

Sebastian grinned. "Yes, uptown is a big place, so you must live at the other end of this area." He stood from the bed. "So, would you like me to lend you some sleepwear or are you going to rest in your working clothes?"

"Could I borrow some sleepwear.. Please..?" He asked, tucking a slate blue lock behind his ear. He slowly stood up and became fully aware of their height difference. That man was rather tall..

Sebastian went to his drawer and took royal blue sleepwear, which would suit Ciel perfectly. He didn't show it, but he couldn't wait to see the petite boy in these big clothes. "Here you go," he said and handed the clothing to Ciel. "If you want, I can wait in the hallway for you to get changed."

"Yes please..." He murmured, running his hands over the silky pyjama's. They looked beautiful and soft.

He nodded and walked out of the room. Sebastian closed the door and put his hands into his pockets. Taking a deep breath, he leaned on the wall and crossed his feet. Ciel was in his house. A small smile formed in his lips. He had been going to that cafe often just to see him, and now he had the boy in his room. Even though he wouldn't mind even just sleeping in the same bed with Ciel, he had work to do.

He slowly changed into the silky clothing, tightening the waist band on the silk trousers. He walked in front of the mirror in the corner of the room and stared at himself. They were very big on him. He slowly padded to the door and opened it. "Sebastian..?"

He leaned away from the wall. "Yes?" He widened his eyes and stared at Ciel. The boy looked so adorable in the big clothes, specially the shirt. If Ciel had no pants on, it would be- Sebastian shook himself. What was he thinking?! He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Y-You look really nice." Sebastian gulped as he walked into the room. He pulled the covers away. "Be my guest."

He quickly padded over to the bed and slowly slipped in under the covers, gazing up at the man above him. "Mhm.. Its so soft.. Thank you for everything.." He then gulped, his tongue suddenly becoming thick in his throat. "Can you just.. Lean down..?"

Sebastian looked at him for a few moments. "Sure," he said a lot more quiet than he intended. He leaned down and took in Ciel's scent.

"N-No.. Never mind!" He quickly blurted out, pulling up the blankets and hiding his blushing face in the pillows.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. There is still some role-playing done to be put into more chapters, but it won't be really my work, since I'm writing with "Ciel". As long as we role-play, I won't be leaving Fanfiction because I'll be updating this story from time to time. That is, if you like it.**** If you do, please leave a review. If you don't... please leave a review. Lol.**

**Eiko.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews in the previous chapter :) I didn't have time to check this one for typos, but it's nice.**

* * *

**Chapter** **2**

"Oh, okay," he mumbled and stood straight. "I'll be in the room next door. If you need anything, just call me, okay?" He looked down and made his way to the door.

"Okay.. Thank you so much.." He uttered quietly, bringing his legs up to his chest and staying quiet.

"You don't have to thank me." Sebastian took the chance to caress Ciel's cheek again before he left the room. He wasn't sure how he could handle the boy, but he wanted their relationship to develop into something more. Sighing, he went next door to the bedroom, his office.

He brought his legs up to his chest and sighed. Everything had progressed so quickly.. But he was enjoying it. The bed was overly large, making the boy shiver and curl up further towards the edge. If truth be known.. He didn't want the man to leave.. I already missed his calming company. He was now all alone in the big dark room.

Sebastian tapped his finger on the table. What if Ciel needed something but wouldn't say anything? The paperwork in front of him seemed so irrelevant when the boy was right in the room next to this one. He stood and paced over to the bedroom. He stopped in front of the door. What if Ciel was already asleep? Taking a deep breath, Sebastian knocked on the door twice and opened it slowly.

Almost instantly he sat up, resting both his hands on the mattress. The over seized silk shirt sliding down his arm. "Sebastian..?" He called, unable to make out who, or what the figure was. He became stiff with fright, who was it..?! What if it was a robber.. Or-.. Quickly the boy shrieked the other mans name again. "Sebastian!"

"Hey, it's me," Sebastian tried to sooth the boy. He turned on the lights and went over to the bed. "You seem really shaken up. Are you alright?" He sat on the edge of the bed. Sebastian was glad that Ciel called him as if he depended on him, but he didn't want to see the boy this frightened.

He sighed in relief and rested his head on his knees. "I'm sorry.." He did seem rather shaken up, he didn't really know why. Maybe it was the spacious dark room. Or the lonely large bed, or perhaps it was the house? He slowly put his legs down, pulling the shirt over his shoulder. "I'm fine..."

Sebastian gazed at Ciel's shoulder once he knew that the boy was all right. "Uh... Do you need anything? If you're having trouble sleeping, I can help you however you want me to."

He watched the man contently, shifting slightly in the bed. "Well.. Uh.." He paused, thinking it through. Sebastian wouldn't want to get close yet, would he..? The boy didn't know.. He sighed and let it go. "I'm.. Fine.. Really.."

He looked at Ciel in concern. "Are you sure? You sound as if you're hiding something," he said quietly. Sebastian sighed and ruffled the back of his head. "I know that we started talking with each other just a few hours ago, but you can tell me anything. I have a feeling that we're going to be together for quite a while, you know?"

His cheeks quickly darkened a scolding pink. He stared at the, what seemed like, bashful mans confession. "I don't.. Want to sleep alone.." He murmured, trying to sound strong and confident, though it came out as a feeble whisper.

Sebastian widened his eyes somewhat. "I can... keep you company until you fall asleep. If you want, obviously." He chuckled slightly. Ciel looked so adorable when he said that. He would hug the boy, but he didn't want to scare him away or make him feel uncomfortable.

He stayed quiet and looked away, could it get any more awkward..? "Maybe.. I can sit with you as you work..?" He questioned rather hopefully. He wasn't tired.. And he didn't want to be alone, it sounded perfect.

"But, don't you want to rest?" he asked, raising a brow, and looked down. "My work would be really boring for you and the office is cold. Well, I could always get you a blanket." He turned his eyes up to Ciel. "Sorry, I was thinking out loud." He smiled tightly. "Okay, come with me, then." He crouched and reached under the bed. "Here is a pair of home shoes. They're certainly big on you, but it's just so you don't get cold."

He slowly slid out of the bed and slipped his feet into the home shoes. He smiled slightly and took a few steps forward. "I'll sit nice and close, it'll keep me warm.." He murmured, chuckling slightly.

Sebastian nodded, smiling widely, and held Ciel's hand. "Come on." He led the boy to the closet, took a blanket from the bottom drawer, and guided him to the office. "Just tell me if you get bored, okay?" He walked into his office and motioned Ciel to a chair close to the desk. "You can sit wherever you want as long as you're comfortable."

He nodded and seated himself on the seat, wrapping the blanket around himself. He sighed and nuzzled into the silky fabric. "I'll be fine.." He murmured quietly, studying the mans every movement.

"Okay." Sebastian felt somehow awkward. Ciel was right there, but he couldn't simply touch him. He took a quiet deep breath and sat behind his desk. "It's going to be really quiet in here, so I'm sure that you'll get bothered to no end." He took his black pen and continued to sign a few papers.

He watched quietly, tightening the blanket around him. It was somewhat peaceful... He was pondering on what the man had said; 'sit where ever you want.' He smirked slightly. Maybe when he got bored, he could go sit on the mans lap..? A small giggle escaped his lips as he thought about it.

He looked over at Ciel giggling and tilted his head. "What's so funny?" He raised a brow. "Are you thinking of something you shouldn't?" he teased and approached Ciel. "What went through your mind just now, Ciel?" He looked down at him, the makeshift cocoon making the boy look even more cute.

"Nothing that should concern you.. .." He teased back, still laughing a little at the thought. "Maybe you'll find out~ Maybe you won't." He smirked slightly and bit his bottom lip.

"Hmm..." Sebastian looked into those blue eyes for a few moments. "I want to find out." He leaned down, closing the distance between them. "I know you want to tell me." He rested the tip of his finger under Ciel's chin and moved it up.

He gulped but managed to stay confident and cocky. "You'll have to make me." He murmured slyly, smirking at that towering man. "Or are you afraid to...?"

He gulped, gazing at down at Ciel. He had such inappropriate thoughts in his mind that he had to look away from the boy. "Come on, tell me, Ciel," he teased again and tickled Ciel's side. He didn't know if the boy was ticklish, though, but he couldn't find any other innocent way to make him talk.

He raised his eyebrows at the attempt to make him laugh. "Tch.. Bad luck..." He muttered, sighing and pouting. "Guess you'll never know, Mister Michealis.."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**Eiko.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And, as always, I didn't check for typos. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sebastian closed his lips into a tight line. He rested his hands on Ciel's cheeks and pulled him closer. "If you don't tell me, I'll have to kiss you," he whispered. That sounded more like an excuse, but he wanted to stop being not himself.

"Oh..?" He smirked, though his cheeks darkened in colour. "Are you really..?" He questioned, rolling his eyes. "I highly doubt it."

"Ciel, I'm not kidding," Sebastian muttered and got even closer. "It's one or the other. Unless you actually want me to-" he stopped talking once the cell phone rang in his pocket. He sighed and moved away from the boy. "It must be from work. I have to answer it." He looked away and picked up the call. What wrong time to bother him. He had almost gotten Ciel. Perhaps it was for the best, since he was almost forcing himself onto the boy.

He smirked away to himself, watching the man sit down in his chair and begin discussing things. This was the right moment. He slowly stood up, the blanket falling off his shoulders and falling into the floor in little folds around his now bare feet. He walked up to the man, tapping his shoulder, thus getting the older males attention.

He ducked under his arm and turned around, sitting on the mans lap. He then continued smirking, watching the man pausing during his phone call and just stare at him. It was true, Ciel had a playful side.. Though.. He was usually rather bashful.. Though.. He was bored and wanted to see what would happen if he teased this man.

Sebastian was dumbfounded. He looked down at the boy seated on him so casually. "I'll talk to you later," he told the person on the other end of the line and ended the call. He couldn't help but to gaze at Ciel, at the way he was so close. Sebastian had an idea of what he could do, yet he just rested his hand on Ciel's thigh and slid his other arm around the boy's waist, pulling him to his chest. Sebastian gulped once Ciel leaned on him, that smirk rather enticing.

He swallowed dryly, blushing slightly as the man rested a hand on his thigh. He bit his bottom lip but managed to keep his cool. He leaned against the man, smiling slightly. "Mhm... Why don't you continue working, and I'll just stay here... Kay..?" He suggested, his smaller arms resting on the larger one around his waist.

Sebastian nodded once. If he said anything, he would say that Ciel was going to distract him from what he had to do. Still, he continued to sign his papers. He almost felt the boy's eyes on him.

As time went by, Sebastian glanced at Ciel's head almost falling forward a few times, his blue eyes blinking slowly. "Do you want to get some sleep?" he asked and the boy nodded absently. Sebastian caressed his cheek. Taking a deep breath, he got up, picking up Ciel, and pushed the chair away with the back of his knees. He went over to the door and managed to open it.

He leaned against the man, his eye lids falling closed again. He curled up in the mans arms and yawned. "Sebastian..? Stay with me..." He murmured. "All night..." After that the boy began to lose himself in a world of dreamless sleep.

He stopped on his tracks and looked down at the boy. "Okay," he said to the one who couldn't hear him. He opened the bedroom door and went to lay Ciel on the bed.  
When he got changed into his sweatpants, which were what he always wore to sleep, he got in bed as well. He didn't bother to eat anything. The more time he spent with the boy, the better. Sebastian gazed at Ciel sleeping peacefully, his lips slightly parted. But he couldn't do anything without Ciel's consent; that had been something he couldn't do when he didn't know the boy well. The good thing was that Ciel trusted him to the point of falling asleep.  
Yawning, Sebastian slid closer to him and took the chance to sleep as well.

The subconscious boy sighed and stretched in his sleep cuddling up to the elder man. He rested his head on the mans chest, one of his arms sprawled out over it too.

In the morning, Sebastian woke up smoothly. He loved the feeling of waking up and having Ciel sleeping all over the place. Rubbing one of his eyes, he sat up slowly, and looked over at Ciel. He had to take a slender arm that had somehow gotten on his face. The boy had his abdomen showing and part of his shoulder exposed. Sebastian wouldn't bother him, but the boy opened his eyes slightly, blinking a few times.

He yawned and stared back at the man, blinking slowly before rubbing his eyes and smiling. "Good morning... Sebastian.." He stretched and moved closer to the man, his slate blue hair scruffily strewn out in different directions.

Sebastian was almost reaching his limit. If Ciel continued, he had no idea what he could do. Well, he would kiss the boy for starts, and after that he wouldn't know how to deal with the possible consequences. All he could do was look at Ciel. He if so as moved a muscle, he could mostly probably force himself onto the boy.

He snuggled up nice and close, taking a bold step and tracing little circles on the mans chest, completely innocently though. "How did you sleep..? Was I annoying..?"

"I haven't had such a goodnight sleep in a while. And no, you weren't annoying. I didn't even wake up in the middle of the night," Sebastian answered. He clenched his jaw for a brief second before he held Ciel's hand, making him stop the circles. "Can I..." he paused and looked away. He didn't know which words to choose so he wouldn't come off as a pervert.

"Go on..?" The boy urged, looking up at the man rather curiously. He sat up and leaned down over the man. "Tell me.." He demanded, smiling sweetly..

Sebastian stared at him. He wasn't sure if Ciel had been behaving this way on purpose or not, but he couldn't hold back any longer. He rested his hands on Ciel's cheeks, pulled him closer, and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. It only lasted a few seconds, since he wanted to see the boy's reaction. He tilted his head back and looked into Ciel's royal-blue eyes. Would Ciel get angry at him? That had been what he feared.

He jumped and his cheeks flooded with colour. He buried his face into the mans chest. He couldn't believe it. Sebastian kissed him.. And he liked it..?

He wrapped his arms around the boy and rested his chin on the top of his head. He snuggled Ciel close to his own body, feeling the petite frame in his arms.

He stayed rather still for roughly ten minutes before slowly moving and looking up at the man. He.. Kinda liked it.. Maybe he should.. Try it again..? He bit his lip and sat up slightly, leaning down and placing a quick soft kiss to the other mans lips. He then quickly laid back down and turned away. Maybe it was a step to far.. What If Sebastian didn't like it..?! All these thoughts ran through his mind, making his eyebrows knit together.

Sebastian couldn't help but to chuckle. "You're so adorable." He raised Ciel's head and pressed a kiss to his cheek before embracing him again. "We could stay like this for hours, but we have to go to work," he muttered. Sebastian glanced at the watch on the nightstand and frowned. "It's almost nine. I usually start working by nine thirty. And today I have to manage everything at the company." He sighed, tilted the boy's head to the side and pressed several kisses to his enticing lips. He grinned. "This is to make up for the whole day. Mind if I come pick you up after work?" He had gotten daring, but he wanted to know how far he could go until Ciel said otherwise.

He hesitated before nodding. "You'll.. Have to pick me up from the magazine company.. Funtom.. On the west high road.." He murmured quietly, his cheeks a deep pink. "I guess.. You have already guessed what my job is..?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows. "Most.. Uh.. Girls know who I am.." He sighed and tensed in the embrace. What if Sebastian hated him.. Because of his job? He worked a few nights at the cafe.. But his real job.. Was a.. Male model..

He stared at the boy. "So that's where I've seen you. Before I went to the cafe where you're working at, I saw a picture of you on a stand somewhere. But since I don't read magazines I completely forgot about that." He formed a smile on his lips. "As long as you only... look at me, I don't mind if you spend time with models or fan girls." He kissed Ciel's forehead briefly. "By what time can I pick you up? Do you have a schedule for modeling?"

"Mhm.. About 6pm.. I'll be in room 101.." He murmured, watching the man closely. "You're not.. Disgusted..?" He questioned, rather surprised that the man didn't seemed too bothered. He slowly laced his fingers into the mans silky soft hair and cuddled up to the man.

"Got it." Sebastian raised a brow. "Why would I be disgusted? Wait, do you model nude?" He wanted to lose himself in Ciel's touch, but they had to talk about these things first.

"N-No! Of course not!" He practically yelled. "Tch.. No.. But I'm looked at.. By a lot of males.." He murmured, frowning and removing his hands from his mans hair.

"Oh, I see..." he gazed at the boy. "If you don't give them too much attention, they won't do anything. At least I hope so." Sebastian hugged Ciel tightly. "Let's exchange cell phone numbers. That way you can call me if something happens. If it's the modeling company across the street from my company, I'll come running for you." He smiled, but it quickly faded. "Hey, now that I see it, we're going to work close to each other. We could've met sooner if I bothered to look through the window." He sighed. "I'm more distracted than I thought."

He nodded slowly. "Mhm.. I'll give you my number later.. I just.. Want a kiss.." He murmured, snuggling up closer. "If you don't mind Sebastian?" He smirked slightly and brushed his slate blue hair out of his eyes.

"Gladly," Sebastian whispered and pressed a deep kiss to Ciel's lips. He would shove his tongue into Ciel's mouth, but he wasn't sure if the boy would like that. He slid his hand through Ciel's soft hair instead.

He smiled into the kiss, making it last a little longer before pulling away. "Mhm.. Right... I have to get up.." He murmured, ruffling the mans hair before sitting up and sliding out of bed. He padded over the floor before picking up his clothes and beginning to change into them.

Sebastian watched the boy exposing his fair skin. "Don't you want me to leave the room this time?" he asked with little will. "By the way, are you hungry? I can make breakfast for the two of us."

* * *

**Some of you asked me my email to stay in touch. You can PM me and I'll give it to you without a problem (even though it's not my personal email, it's the one that I use everyday to stay in touch with everyone), or you can add me on Facebook (everything's on my profile). Since I haven't written as much as before, I log on there to check for messages. And I stay there if I'm role-playing with "Ciel" for a while, so we can have a chat.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Eiko.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't expecting to get high fever. My eyes, ears and head were burning hot, and I couldn't think properly. A slightly too quick movement and my head would explode in pain. I guess I can say that it's the second time in my twenty two years of life that I get this sick. And I don't like to be sick. Lol. Anyway, I'm a bit better now, so I managed to post this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter ****4**

"I don't care.. I slept with you.." He muttered, buttoning his black dress shirt up. "I'd love some breakfast.. If it isn't to difficult.." He smiled and lifted the white braces up over his shoulders.

"Hm... Okay," he said that, but he continued to watch Ciel getting changed. "What do you usually eat in the morning?"

He smirked slightly. "Fruit.. Or nothing really.. The agency wants me to stay slim.. If I had my way I'd have... Pancakes" He smiled and messily brushed his hair with his fingers before walking back over to the bed.

"Well, no company can tell their models to eat nothing. You just have to eat healthy foods and exercise. Eating whatever you want sometimes. It won't hurt you," Sebastian explained with a kind smile. "Breakfast is important, so I'm going to make a big one for us, but with healthy food, okay? I don't mind getting a bit late to work." He got out of bed and went to Ciel. "I'll change quickly. I just wanted to watch you," he admitted and chuckled.

"Oh..?" He laughed slightly and laid on the bed, swinging his legs. "I think I'll watch you too then~" He slowly twirled a strand of hair around his finger as he watched the man with great interest.

Sebastian grinned widely. "As you wish." He went to the closet and took out a black, fitted suit and a white shirt. He wasn't someone to wear suits, but it was the clothing etiquette at the company. Sebastian placed everything on the bed, next to Ciel, and slowly took off his pants, revealing black underwear.

He watched contently, a faint blush appearing on his rosy cheeks. He bit his lip and couldn't help but stay silent, The man looked so.. Handsome and beautiful, it was almost hard to believe. "A suit.. Eh...? Mhm.. What a professional man you are..~" he hummed, a fine smirk appearing on his lips.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips as he put on his slacks. "I have to follow the etiquette in my 'own' company." He put on the belt and proceeded by dressing the shirt. "Can you button this up for me?" He pointed at the row of buttons on his shirt.

He nodded and stood up on the bed, walking over to the man and buttoning his shirt, very slowly, just so he could take in the sight of the strong, toned chest. "Now, Michealis.. Why did you ask me to do it..?" He questioned, smirking slightly as he did the last button. He stood straight and looked Sebastian in his hazel eyes. So hazel they were almost crimson.

"Well, just so you can come to me on your own," Sebastian answer. "I actually like that." He grinned as the boy fixed his shirt collar. "I'll leave it like this until I finish breakfast." He put on his home shoes and handed Ciel the other pair. Once ready, he led the boy to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

He smiled at the man as he was led in to the extremely expensive kitchen. It was neat, tidy and all the surfaces polished. He walked over to the island in the middle of the room and sat at a chair there. "You keep it nice and tidy, huh?... Well... Can I help you in any way possible..?"

Sebastian made a thinking look. "Hmm... Not really. You're my guest, so I can't ask you to do things for me." He caressed Ciel's cheek and went to the fridge. "You can take a seat while you wait."

He nodded and sat on one of the stools, his eyes locked on Sebastian's every movement. "Mhm.. So what are you making..?" He asked, swaying his legs back and forth.

"I'm going to make oatmeal and blueberry pancakes. It sounds a bit weird, but it's great for breakfast," he said as he got everything ready. "What kind of drink do you want with the pancakes?"

"Earl grey." He said almost instantly. He crossed his legs and sighed. "Oatmeal.. Eh..? Sounds interesting.~" He murmured, staring at his hands resting in his lap.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder. "Hey, don't you like oatmeal? I can make it taste great, okay? And I'll have to see if I have that tea." He opened the top cabinet and took the various boxes of tea, and placed them on the counter. "Actually I do." Sebastian opened the last box. "You're lucky, Ciel. There's only one bag of tea from Earl Grey."

"I certainly am 'lucky'!" He stood up from the chair and walked up to the man. He pawed his side until the man turned to face him. "Lean down, Sebastian.." The boy ordered, a thin smirk gracing his lips.

"Okay," Sebastian almost whispered and leaned down. "Is something the matter? Don't you want the tea anymore?"

He smirked and placed both hands on the mans cheeks, placing a kiss to the mans lips. He just couldn't resist.

He widened his eyes for a moment, his heart thumping quickly, but he soon closed his eyes halfway. He kissed the boy in return and moved his lips until Ciel felt like breaking contact

He slowly pulled away, smiling hazily. He slowly took a few steps back but stood close, wanting to be as close to him as he could. "Mhm.. Like it..?"

Sebastian nodded eagerly. He grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him to his chest. He kissed the boy passionately. Unable to resist any longer, he pushed his tongue between Ciel's lips until he could feel the boy's muscle. He slowed down so he wouldn't scare Ciel away.

His eyes widened before snapping shut. He melted instantly, just like putty in the males hands. His cheeks became a deep dark blossomy pink as he tried to keep his balance during the heated kiss. He slowly gripped the mans shirt as the kiss continued.

Sebastian explored every corner of the boy's mouth for the first time. He wouldn't allow any other model or fan girl to take him away. He held Ciel's sides and sat him on the counter, since his back began to hurt from being leaned down. Sebastian gazed into the boy's alluring eyes before he continued to kiss him deeply.

He couldn't think right anymore, his mind was hazy and his eyes slightly tearful. A thin line of saliva ran from the corner of the mouth as the kiss seemed to continue. He gripped the mans shirt, pulling him closer, submitting to the man dominant tongue.

He hummed into the kiss and slid his waist between the boy's thighs. Sebastian tilted his head back and rested his lips on Ciel's neck. But he realized the advance he had made and took a few steps back. "Sorry. I... didn't mean to take it that far," he said quietly.

He slowly wiped his chin, staring at the man as he sat on the counter. His cheeks a deep pink, his eyes slightly teary and his expression priceless. "N-No need to apologise.." He murmured, gazing at him, almost lovingly.

Sebastian stared at those adorable flushed cheeks. He smiled and embraced Ciel. He was happy that he could affect the boy this much. "Uh..." he paused and rested Ciel forehead to his chest so he wouldn't see him. "I... really like you, Ciel," he mumbled.

"I-I like you too... A lot.." He replied, staying rather still as he inhaled the mans scent. He slowly wrapping his shaky slim arms around the other as he kept his face buried in the mans chest.

He smiled widely and snuggled the boy in his arms. "You're too cute. I'm so lucky to have you." He moved away and pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips. "We should eat breakfast before we get late to work." He held the boy's sides again and put him down. "The pancakes will only take a few minutes to finish."

He stood close to the man again, just like velcro. He didn't want to leave his side. "Okay.. Only a small one for me though.." He murmured, watching the mans hands working just like a curious kitten.

"Just because of that I'll make a big pancake for you. You should eat, Ciel. Being healthy isn't about not eating, it's about eating right." Sebastian smiled at the boy. He wanted to take care of him. It felt great to have the boy in his care. He had the need of Ciel depending on him with whatever was necessary.

Sebastian finished the pancakes and served them on the plates with no syrup or butter. He didn't like that anyway. "Here. You're going to eat this and then I'm going to make you something to eat in the middle of the morning. You'll see that you're going to start feeling more awake and with a lot more energy than when you eat less than you should." He put the plate in front of Ciel and awaited his reaction.

He blinked and stared at the pancake. At first, he thought it looked delicious, very delicious. Next.. He thought it was huge. "You don't really expect me to eat all of that.. Do you?" He slowly sat down in the chair next to Sebastian. He slowly swung his legs back forth, daintily picking up his knife a fork, cutting a piece out of the pancake and eating. It was thick, soft and delicious. "Sebastian! Its great!"

"Just eat what you can. And you don't have to fill your stomach," Sebastian said and smiled widely. "I'm glad you like it!" He began to eat as well. He glanced at the boy eating happily.

He crossed his legs on the chair and ate just like a little lord. He cut the pieces finely, delicately eating the mouthful of food. "Mhm.. So.. Whats your job..?" He questioned, smiling and taking a sip at his earl grey tea.

* * *

**If you can, please tell me within how many days do you want me to post each chapter. It's basically copy/past, so it can have a long or a short break between chapters. It's your choice!  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Um..." Sebastian paused. "I am the... owner of the company across the street from your modeling agency, but I don't have a sign or anything saying what it's about." He paused again and sipped his black tea. "The company is solely focused on drinks. Any kind of drinks like tea, coffee and... stuff like that, I guess. That's why I have all those boxes of tea. Right now I'm trying to make a new flavored tea, but I can't tell you. It's, let's say, top secret." He took a moment to eat a piece of pancake. "Even though it sounds like a normal job, I don't like talking about what I do that much. If I tell someone what new drink I'm going to make and, if that spreads around, the competition will try to make it before me."

He nodded slowly, pondering over Sebastian words. Top secret.. Well curiosity may kill the cat... After finally snapping out of his daydream he smiled "Guess you'll never run out of tea~" He giggled before his eyes drifted to his wrist watch. "Ah! I'm late!" He yelled, jumping down from his chair. "Thank you for everything! But I have to go!" He quickly slung his white satchel over his shoulder and dug out a modelling business card. "My phone number is on there!"

"Wait wait wait," Sebastian called and quickly gave him a bag with a tupperware. "Don't forget to eat this in the middle of the morning. It's just a snack. I'll give you a ring and you'll keep my number, but here's my card anyway, in case you need anything." He led Ciel to the exit, clumsily taking his pancake on a plate with him. "Remember, I told you that I would take you there, since it's just across the street."

Sebastian locked the front door and led the boy to the garage, which had been opening with the remote control. "You can get in," he said and sat behind the wheel. He wouldn't leave his pancake behind. After checking if he hadn't forgotten anything like his suitcase and jacket, he started the engine and drove away from the house. He pressed on the remote to close the garage.

He took the plastic tupperware and slipped it into his bag. "Thank you so so much for the lift." He quickly buckled his seat and crossed his legs. "I hope I wont be late..."

"I was the one who brought you here, so don't worry much about it." He smiled at Ciel and placed the plate on the boy's lap after he took a bite of the pancake. "Please hold on to that for a moment. I won't make you arrive there late." Sebastian stepped on the accelerator and drove down the street. It was deserted, which was even better.

He held the plate firmly as he stared ahead. The agency wouldn't be annoyed at him.. Like last time, would they..? He gulped before turning to look at Sebastian. "Thank you so much... I really appreciate it."

Sebastian made a turn, almost drifting the car tires on the tar road. They had two minutes to get there, but they were at least four or five minutes away. Hopefully, the police wouldn't spot them. He just couldn't drive normally. It would be his fault if Ciel got late for work. And he was late himself, but he owned the company. "Like I said, no need to thank me," he said with a wide smile and glanced at Ciel. "Can you hand me the pancake for a moment so I can take a bite? It wouldn't taste good if I were to eat it cold."

"I'm feeding you though.. I don't want you to crash and kill us." He cut out a almost perfect triangle with the fork and leaned over, resting his hand on the others cheek as he fed him the piece. Afterwards he hesitated before shyly leaving a kiss on the others lips.

He stopped chewing the piece of pancake once Ciel kissed him. He liked the shiver that he had felt down his spine and the quick heartbeat. Sebastian finished chewing it and swallowed, glancing at Ciel. "Thanks, Ciel." He also liked to utter the boy's name. Quickly, he understood that his life now revolved around Ciel.

He smiled slightly as his cheeks flooded with colour. He swallowed dryly before cutting another piece of the pancake and feeding the man yet again. "You're welcome..." He murmured quietly as his heart pounded within his chest. He so badly wanted to kiss the man again, though his nerves got the better of him.

Sebastian raised a brow. "You didn't do it this time," he said after he ate what the boy had given him. He slowed the car down and leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to Ciel's lips. "That's better." He chuckled and accelerated again. "Good, we're here and there's one minute left!" He gradually stopped the car and took the plate from Ciel. "Go on. Give me a call when you finish working and I'll cross the street to come get you." He grinned and kissed the boy again.

He paused, staring at the older male before taking a deep breath and nodded. He then leaned over the seat, pressing several kisses to the mans lips. "Just to keep you going..~" He smiled slightly before unbuckling his seat belt and opening the door. "Thank you, see you later!" He quickly jumped out of the car and shut the door, running off into the busy agency, packed with people inside and out.

He wanted to melt, but he had to watch Ciel leaving. He sighed, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. After a moment, he drove into the underground garage of his company.

He entered the busy agency and was instantly rushed off by a group of people consisting of the photographer, makeup artist, hair stylist, wardrobe stylist and set designer. He was taken off to room 101, where he was made up with makeup, making him look younger. He was dressed up in high waist denim shorts and a long silk blouse. He wore little brown high heeled ankle high boots and held and black leather satchel.

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian sat on his chair at the long table and leaned back. "Let's begin our meeting," he told his employees. He looked over his shoulder, through the closed window, and noticed a young woman applying something on Ciel's face with a brush. He couldn't help but to stare.  
"Boss?" Bard called in worry and Sebastian looked forward.  
"As you already know, we have to come up with the new tea flavor," Sebastian paused and looked over his shoulder again. The boy was still there. "Anyway, I want to hear your suggestions on this subject."

He was then taken outside the agency to a long stretch of glass windows just in sight by Sebastian's company. There was white sheets being held up to reflect the light on to his face. He stood in front of the windows and began modelling in various positions. His eyes slowly drifted up to a window on Sebastian's side, and luckily enough he spotted him looking right back at him. He gasped, and leaned against the window, making a perfect photo.

Sebastian locked his eyes on Ciel's, mesmerized with the boy's posing. "Anything else?" he asked everyone when the room became silent. He wasn't even listening to them, but he knew that his assistant was taking notes of everything.

The boy stared back at him, unable to tear his eyes away from him until his cheeks were cupped by the photographer. "Ciel, focus." The man purred soothingly. The boy nodded and apologized, sliding down the window for another photo.

Sebastian frowned once he noticed how that man had treated Ciel. Jealousy had struck him immediately. That photographer clearly wanted more. For a brief second, the photographer glanced at Sebastian. Even though he had told Ciel that he wouldn't be jealous of the boy being around other models and fan girls, he wanted to go down there and taken Ciel away from that man.

One of the set designers attached the silk roped swing to a thin metal poll that stuck out of the building, purposely made for that purpose. The boy sat on the swing and swayed back and forth, the photographer got nice and close for a few photos before taking the boys hand and tugging him up off the seat. "Go get changed." The man murmured. Ciel nodded and quickly hurried off inside, waving at Sebastian on the way.

He waved back and watched Ciel disappearing into the building. Still, that man was troublesome. Was he flirting with Ciel on purpose? Had he seen them together in front of the modeling agency?

He appeared again 15 minutes later, wearing a lace blouse and skinny blue jeans with pink clothing braces and knee high brown leather boots. He quickly jumped into position and leaned against the glass, gazing at the camera.

The meeting was over. Sebastian had asked his assistant to bring him a cup of tea and he slumped on the chair behind his desk. When he looked outside for the hundredths time, Ciel was finally there. There was a knock on the door and his assistant came in with a cup of tea.

After a few more photos a few food staff appeared with sweet things for the workers and a extremely healthy salad for the boy. They all sat down and ate together, and of course the photographer sat right next to him. Ciel gazed up at Sebastian and beaconed him to come join him for his lunch break. He patted the space next to him on the cushions and pleaded with his hands.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Have a nice day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sebastian looked away and back at Ciel. He got up and paced out of his office. He wouldn't miss such an opportunity.  
Once he reached the photo shooting area, he scowled at the same man seated close to Ciel.

The boy instantly lit up and reached out for the man, just like a little boy. "Sebastian.. Come." He pleaded again, standing up and quickly walking across the picnic blanket, his arms spread just for the other.

He smiled widely and embraced Ciel. "You look like you're really happy to see me here." He rested the boy's head to his chest so he could look coldly at the photographer, who scoffed and looked away.

He smiled deeply and hugged the man lovingly, holding on to the man tightly. "I missed you. Watching you stare back at me was torture.." He mumbled quietly. The photographer rolled his eyes and made a 'tch' sound, glaring at them in a warm embrace.

Sebastian smiled and went to sit with Ciel. "So, how was the photo shoot? Any good pictures?" he asked and realized that the worker were all looking at him.

He snuggled up close to the man and continued eating the leafy vegetable salad. The photographer smirked slightly and began speaking. "Well. Our Ciel gave us some amazing shots." He picked up his camera and showed Sebastian a photo of Ciel leaning against the window and dreamily gazing off to the right. "He was staring right off at you, glad I get to keep it."

He looked down at the photo and back up at the photographer. "Well, I get to keep 'him'," he said with a devious smirk. "Isn't that right, Ciel?" He rested his arm over the boy's shoulders and pulled him even closer. That picture wouldn't be his, it would go most likely go to a front page of a magazine for everyone to see.

He blushed softly and nodded quickly, sensing the competition between Sebastian and the photographer. "O-Of course!" He blurted out. Had Sebastian basically claimed him as his boyfriend..? He smiled slightly and leaned up, pressing a light kiss to the corner of the mans lips.

Sebastian was somewhat surprised to see Ciel agreeing that eagerly. If they weren't surrounded by other people, he would kiss the boy. He leaned slightly down and whispered, "We should go on our own picnic one of these days."

"Yes!" He replied, smiling at the man happily. He leaned back onto the mans legs and gazed upwards at him. "You should stay for a few photos.."

He slid his hand through Ciel's soft hair, happy that the boy didn't care if his coworkers saw him like this. "For a few of your photos?" he asked, tilting his head.

He nodded. "If you're not busy you can watch for a bit, right..?" He was practically begging silently. The photographer scoffed at the ludicrous suggestion, he was just waiting for the right moment to force the boy into more... Saucy style photos.

Sebastian noticed the photographer's reaction and grinned. "Of course. I'd love to, actually," he answered and smiled at Ciel. "Will it start after this lunch break?"

He nodded, smiling and sitting up, leaning towards the photographer. "Show me the photos then." He murmured, leaning against him as the man scrolled through the images with a smug smile.

He stared at Ciel, not knowing what to do or think. "Can I see them?" He leaned closer as well. He didn't like the photographer one bit. Sebastian just wanted to take the boy into his arms and go back to his house, where they could have time for themselves.

Ciel pulled the man nice and close as he looked through the photos. "That ones good!" He pointed at one on the swings.

Sebastian nodded. "I wouldn't mind having a copy of this one," he mumbled. The lighting was well captured in the photo, and Ciel looked stunning. His big, blue eyes caught his attention the most.

He sat up again and kissed the mans cheek. "Time to start shooting again." The photographer announced, standing up and picking up all the lenses and camera attachments.

Sebastian stood and held Ciel's hand, taking him slightly away from the others. "How long is the photo shoot going to take? It would be awkward if my employees saw me here watching you while they're working."

"Mhm.. Maybe half an hour... " He murmured, watching everyone tidy up. "You don't have to stay... I don't want to force you..."

"No no, I want to stay." Sebastian chuckled. "I 'can' stay actually. Go on and get ready, then. I'll be right here." He smiled and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead.

He smiled, and his cheeks darkened slightly. He stood close to the man and watched them packing everything up.

"By the way," he started, "how long have you been modeling for?"

"A few months... Not long.. " he murmured. The photographer took the boys wrist and lead him to an arrangement of pillows on the pavement. He sat down in them and crossed his legs as the photographer turned on his camera.

He didn't like the way that photographer interacted with Ciel. Sighing, he went to a small bench and watched the boy practicing his poses. He wouldn't want to be pushed away for talking to Ciel, so he remained quiet. Besides, he was with Ciel and that had been all that mattered to him.

The photographer leaned over and unbuttoned part of the boys shirt before he was abruptly stopped by his hands. "What do you think you're doing?! Jackass!"

Sebastian widened his eyes and rushed to the other two. "What's the matter?" he asked Ciel and frowned at the photographer. "And why were you unbuttoning his shirt? Don't you have to first ask the model if they can have their shirt open?"

The photographer rolled his eyes. "If Ciel wants to stay in business he needs to show more skin. So both of you, back off."

"The matter is how much more skin," Sebastian retorted and stepped between them. "If you want a model to respect you, you have to ask them to do it. Ask Ciel or the designer to unbutton his shirt. A photographer is what they do, they take photos. The rest is the crew's job." He didn't want to even think what other things this man had made Ciel do already.

"No more photos today.." He muttered, standing up and scowling at the man. "I'm going to change. Sebastian. Come. We're leaving."

He quickly looked at the boy. "Wait, don't you need this photo shoot? You have to be paid, right?" He raised a brow, but followed Ciel. "Well, whatever you want I'm fine with it." Sebastian smiled slightly.

"I still get payed.." He murmured, beginning to walk off. "I'm going to change, then I'll wait in a café for you..."

Sebastian shook his head eagerly. "I can't have you wait all day for me. You can..." he paused and held Ciel's wrist, making him stop. "You can wait back in my company. My coworkers bring their dogs to work and you can spend some time with the pets, okay? My assistant will give you some of our recently made tea and you can taste it. I promise you won't get bored." He didn't want Ciel to go to a cafe by himself. What if some guy approached him and... unbuttoned his shirt? Sebastian shook off the bad thoughts.

"No no.. I can't do that.. I'll go to a café! Really! Its fine, don't worry.. I'll sketch or something.. Or buy some new clothes. I need some..." He smiled slightly, gazing at the man and then back at his wrist.

He released the boy's wrist and looked away. "Well, I just wanted to... be with you. It's not a bother for me, really." He turned his eyes back at Ciel.

He paused and gazed at the man, walking up to him. "Okay.. I'll come." He smiled, resting his hands on his cheeks. "Give me a kiss..?"

Sebastian lit up and pressed a quick kiss to Ciel's lips. He glanced over at the photographer, who had clearly understood that what he had done to Ciel was wrong. "We'll go buy clothes for you sometime later, okay?" He smiled and led the boy across the street, to his company.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading and please review.**

**Have a nice day / good night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Please read the author note at the end of this chapter.)**

**Thanks for reading in advance!**

**Have a nice day / good night**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

He smiled and nodded, following the man closely. "So I'm going to be shoved into a room with some dogs..? Can't I watch you work..? Help you or something...?" He whined, pleading the man. "I love dogs and all.. But.. I'd much rather be with you..." The boy confessed, his cheeks flooding with a blossomy pink.

"I just don't want you to get bored while I work. My work is really boring for someone who doesn't know what I do." Sebastian chuckled. "You can be with me if you want, then." He caressed the boy's cheek as they entered the building. "I'll take the chance to introduce you to some of my employees. They're great people."

"Okay!~" He smiled broadly, gripping the mans hand tightly. "I can help you or something~" He murmured before pulling the man down and whispering in his ear. "Did my photographer make you jealous...?"

Sebastian grinned. "Yes, I have to admit that I was jealous. It's as if everyone wants a piece of you." He chuckled, not wanting to show a serious expression to Ciel. "And I liked the way you told him to stop. It made me really happy." With a smile on his face, he guided the boy into the elevator.

"Uh.. I'll take the stairs..." He replied, stopping the man from taking him in the elevator. That was one thing. The boy was terrified of elevators.. But he wouldn't tell Sebastian. He quickly shook his hand out of the others and took a few steps back. "Which floor? I'll walk!"

"Hey, come here," Sebastian said kindly and pulled Ciel into a tight hug. "We can take the stairs if you want, but it's on the last floor. Are you willing to climb twenty three flights of stairs?"

He nodded eagerly. "Of course!" He blurted out, panicking for no reason, all he could think about was being dragged into the elevator.

He gazed at the boy for a moment. "Okay." He smiled, taking Ciel's hand again, and opened the door next to the elevator. "Tell me if you get tired. I'll carry you if for as far as I can, alright?" Sebastian took a deep breath and started their journey of climbing twenty three flights of stairs.

He nodded slowly and began walking up the flight of stairs. He gazed down at his feet as he walked, he was already tired though he was only on the 3rd floor. "You should get in the elevator.. I'll meet you at the top."

"No way, Ciel." Sebastian leaned down, picked the boy up bridal-style, and went up the staircase. "Don't worry, I won't leave you here by yourself and you don't have to take the elevator if you don't want to."

He gazed at Sebastian, frowning through his blush. "Hey.. You don't have to carry me.." He murmured, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's neck.

"If you don't want to use the elevator, you just won't." Sebastian took a breath and rested his arm and hand under the boy's bottom. "Sorry, but this is the best way to carry you." He chuckled slightly.  
By the fifteenth floor, he put Ciel down and leaned on the wall. "I can't sweat," he panted slightly. "Good thing I always have a spare change in my office. And it's not for what you might be thinking. I just have my assistant accidentally pouring tea on my shirt sometimes. That Alois is so clumsy."

"Alois..?" He questioned, walking up to the man and fixing his hair. "Look.. I'll walk, okay?" He tugged the mans sleeve. "Theres no point in struggling."

"Yes, he's just an intern, but he seems to always act clumsy around me," he answered. "I've seen him work perfectly around his coworkers, so he must have a problem with only me or something." He leaned away from the wall and nodded. "Okay, you'll walk for a while. When you get tired again, just let me know. We're almost there anyway. And when we have to come down, it'll be easier."

He scowled at the thought of Alois. He'd make sure to make his presence known. He began climbing the steps again, hiding as best as he could that he was growing tired quickly, his little legs trying to keep up with Sebastian's huge strides. "Hey.. Slow down a bit.. Kay..?" He panted, his cheeks flushed a soft pink.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder and continued his way at Ciel's pace. "Sorry, I just feel a bit lighter." He gazed at the boy's cheeks. "We just reached the twentieth floor. Just three more. Do you want me to take you the rest of the way?" He pressed a quick kiss to Ciel's lips. "I just had to. You look so cute with pink cheeks." He smiled and caressed the boy's cheek.

He looked away, his cheeks darkening in colour. "Stupid.." He muttered as he wheezed. "One moment.." He murmured, leaning against the wall, reaching into his white satchel and taking out his inhaler. He shook it a few times before opening it and inhaling the medicine. He paused for a few moments longer before smiling slightly. "Okay.. Lets continue.."

"Oh, you have asthma?" Sebastian asked and shook himself. "You don't have to say anything. Save your breath until we reach the top." He took the boy's hand to help him. They were alone, which had been exactly what he wanted. But he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of the situation.

He squeezed the mans hand and continued climbing the steps. He should've just let Sebastian take him into the elevator. He stayed close to the older man. Everything was silent, except for their foot steps and the deep breaths.

Finally, they had reached the last floor. Sebastian let his head fall backwards and closed his eyes for a moment, panting. "This is what I get for stay seated for far too long." He looked at Ciel. "Are you alright? I'll get us some water and I don't mind lending you some of my clothes. Sometimes I even sleep at the office, so I brought plenty to wear. It would look big on you, though." He smiled and opened the door. The ones who were walking back and forth with papers and carts with different drinks, stopped and stared at both of them.

The boy blinked and stared back at them. Was it him? He gulped, and just like a shy kitten took refuge behind Sebastian's arm. "What are they looking out..?" He whispered quietly, realising that practically the whole room full of people were staring right back at them both.

"They're just appreciating your cuteness, of course." Sebastian chuckled.  
Bard approached them, looking rather surprised. "Are you... Ciel Phantomhive? That famous model? What are you doing here?"

The boy sighed in relief, nodding. "I'm here with Sebastian." He cleared his throat and covered his blushing cheeks with his hands. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"You're not disturbing anyone," Sebastian said, smiling as usual.  
Bard tilted his head. "Boss... you smile?"  
"Of course I do," Sebastian answered between clenched teeth. "Now, everyone clear the area and continue to work. We have a lot to do." He caressed Ciel's cheek. "I only smile for you, obviously." He led the boy to his office, everyone watching them.

It was certainly nerve racking, having all those unknown eyes on him and the dull rumble of a whisper. He let pass as he was quickly taken into Sebastian's office. "What was that about smiling, hm?"

"It's just that..." he paused and closed the door of his office. "I'm not someone to smile often. It's takes a lot for someone to see me like this, but you can do that easily." He smiled and motioned Ciel to the small couch. "I have a few things to take care of, so you can stay there for a while. Feel free to lie down." He pressed a kiss to the boy's lips before he went to sit behind his desk.

He smiled slightly, leaning back on the couch, sighing in relief. He tilted his head to the side, gazing at the older male. "Sebastian.." He purred quietly, patting the space next to him. "Just 5 minutes..."

He stared at the boy. A grin formed on his lips and he almost jumped onto the couch. He pulled Ciel onto his lap and hugged him tightly. "Yes, just five minutes is good."

He was surprised when he was pulled on to the mans lap, his cheeks instantly flooding with strong vibrant colour. He wrapped his arms back around the older male, sighing contently. He then got even closer and inhaled the mans scent. He felt so lucky to have Sebastian.

He pressed a kiss to Ciel's forehead. "I'm so glad that you like me. I thought that someone like you would want... Well, someone different from me, I guess. It's hard to explain." He chuckled slightly and rested his hands on the boy's cheeks, making them look into each other's eyes. "How much do you like me?"

The boy blinked furiously at the man, finding it hard to get a sound out his throat, let alone any words. He took a deep breath before uttering. "A-A lot.." He squeezed his eyes closed his cheeks a deep pink.

He grinned and kissed Ciel's lips deeply, making the boy bend his back slightly. "You're always so adorable," he whispered and nuzzled Ciel's neck, pressing a quick kiss. He rested his hands on the young man's thighs. He loved to touch him.

The boy was blushing madly, all pink and flustered. He gazed at the man, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to the older males lips. They were just so soft.. He wanted to continue kissing them for a long time, but, unfortunately, the boy didn't want to make the man feel uncomfortable.

"Talk to me," he told the boy. "You look like you want to say something. You can tell me anything." He placed his hand on Ciel's cheek and slid his thumb along the flushed area. "And don't be shy, okay?" He kissed him once again and looked at him expectantly.

He stayed deadly silent, fiddling with his shorts as he tried to say something, though all that could be heard was sighs. He bit his lip and looked away, his cheeks darkening even more. "I just-... I just want too-.." Without hesitation he reached forward and pulled the man by his collar, pressing a kiss to the males lips.. Though.. For a change.. The boy made this one last as he had longed for it.

He smiled against Ciel's lips. He took a moment before he leaned in and slid his tongue into the boy's warm mouth. Instead of going for it, he waited, just in case Ciel could push him away.

He wrapped his arms around the mans neck, hugging him closer. He ever so slowly parted his lips a little more. His eyelids quickly fell closed as he awaited for the man to do something. His heart was pounding quickly and madly, he was also over thinking things way too much and making himself worried.

Once he got green light, he explored every corner of Ciel's mouth. The feeling of bliss over the boy became addictive, and he slid Ciel closer to his torso, making the young man sit around his hips. It was as if their bodies fitted each other perfectly. He just hoped no one would knock on the door to interrupt their memorable moment.

He had tilted his head to the side, his hair falling to one side. He couldn't believe it, it felt so good, so addictive.. yet.. so bad..? He rested his much smaller and thinner chest against the much broader one. He was fully lost in the kiss when he heard a loud creak of the office door and hurried foot steps that stopped abruptly. He quickly disconnected their kiss, jumping off the man and landing on wobbly legs.

A young blonde haired man was scowling at the bluenette, when the blonde realised who the boy was, a devilish smirk appeared across his features. All Ciel could think of was his story being sold on to a magazine company, what if this ruined Sebastian's job?

"I-.." He hesitated before lifting his satchel over his shoulder and hurrying out of the room, instantly heading for the stairs.

"Ciel," he called and rushed after him. "Alois, wait here. I need to talk to you," he ordered and continued his way after Ciel. Once he reached the boy, he got a hold of his forearm, causing him to stop. "Don't run away, okay? Let's go back and talk to Alois. I'm sure he'll understand." He had quickly understand that Ciel being a model and dating him would be all over the magazines; it had been always the same with celebrities. He felt the boy shaking slightly under his touch, so he hugged him tightly. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

He trembled and gripped the man tightly. "Wh..What if he tells someone.. And you lose your job?" He quickly pulled away. "If I leave now.. It'll be okay.. No one will know.." He sighed and lifted the satchel over his should, still trembling madly. "If you want to be happy and keep your job, let me leave." And with that the boy began his decent down the steps. As soon as he'd gone a few meters ahead all he could do was cry as he walked, what if Sebastian didn't stop him..?

* * *

**Please Read:**

**I'd like to address a guest review to the previous chapter, which I can't reply to. Since this person doesn't have an account, I'll copy the review here: "****Why is it so bizarre? Like, sort of broken. It's not very interesting like this****". I understand that. First, I've warned before that this is not my work completely. For the ones who know me, my stories have a quicker pace and a bunch of weird stuff keeps happening to the characters. Sorry if it's not 'me' in this story, or if it doesn't live up to your expectations.**

**ALSO, I'd like to ask you guys and girls something. I have a bit of time at the moment and I want to write a One Shot. Which anime would you like me to make a One Shot about, and which pairing? I'll wait for your messages and choose the one with more votes. I might even make two One Shots if there are two mostly chosen animes and pairings. So... yes, pick two instead. I want to write. Lol.**

**Eiko.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He stared at Ciel leaving. "Ciel," he shouted, frowning. "Come here right now," he demanded. He noticed the boy flinching, so he walked up to him. "Look at me."

He shook his head, his hands desperately trying the wipe the tears away, though he stood still.

He turned Ciel around and squeezed his shoulders lightly. "I told you that everything would be fine, didn't I?" He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boy's lips. "I also told you that I own this company. And I'm not a manager or anything, I'm the actual owner-Above everyone else for that matter. I can tell you now that I have two more other companies, one in France and another in Japan. Unless the company goes down and I go with it, no one can fire me." He pulled Ciel to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "The one I'm concerned about is you. But don't worry, nowadays barely anyone minds who's dating who. It would be on the magazines for a week then everyone would forget about it."

He took a deep breath and nodded against the mans chest, blinking furiously to stop the tears. "I'm sorry.." He whispered almost silently. "Okay.. Okay.. Let's go talk to Alois.." He squeezed his satchel strap, looking down, still standing on wobbly legs.

He hugged Ciel tightly, then took his hand and led him back to the office. There was Alois, seemingly amused. "Wait here," he told Ciel and closed the door. He approached Alois. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Alois said, smirking. "Well, let's just say that I was hoping to see you and Ciel Phantomhive doing such things in this working place."

He grinned at the blond, whose smirk vanished. "First, I will fire you if you so much as touch, talk, or ruin Ciel's reputation." He leaned closer, making Alois leaned back from his seated position on the desk. "You have no idea who I am, and you will regret ever messing with me or Ciel, understand?"

"Why should I not talk about-?" Alois stopped talking once his boss raised his hand.

"I'm a calm guy, but I can make sure that you won't find another job in this country. It's your choice; your future or keeping your mouth shut over something that doesn't concern you," he told the blond.

"It does concern me," Alois shouted. "I fell for you way before that useless model did. I've been working here for two years and know everything about you," he spoke loud enough for Ciel to hear from the other side of the door.

The bluenette on the other side of the door froze, gazing at the room of workers, tears pouring down his face. It would be best if he left.. This 'Alois' knew everything about Sebastian, and he was a useless model, a model.. He leaned against the door and slid down it, his face buried in his hands as he sobbed.

A number of workers came over and tried cheering him up, not knowing what was going on.

Hearing the cries, he opened the door and stared at Ciel's state. "Go back to work," he told the others, who nodded and patted the boy's back before they left. He leaned down and got Ciel up. "Do you see what you're doing?" Sebastian asked Alois as he almost dragged Ciel into the office. He closed the door. He gazed at Ciel's puffy eyes. "I'm the one in charge and I won't let anyone come between us." Just to show the blond how serious he was about Ciel, he kissed the boy right in front of him. He managed to calm Ciel down, who moaned quietly. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian hugged the boy and smiled. "I've been saving this for the right moment, and this is the perfect one. Ciel, even though we met recently, I've been watching you for a while now. I fell for you at first sight. I... love you, Ciel."

He paused and stared at the man, his teary eyes widening in shock. "You.. Love me..?" He couldn't stop staring at the man. He leaned forward, quickly wrapping his arms around the man, uttering. "I love you.. I love you too..." He couldn't stop trembling with the shock of the last 40 minutes.

Smiling at the boy, he rested his chin on the top of his head. "Yes. I'm really glad to hear that coming from you." He turned his eyes to the side and spotted Alois trying to get away. "Remember what I told you. Think well about your decisions. It's not that I don't care about your feelings, but mine are solely for Ciel and no one else. Now, if you threat our relationship you know what could happen." He watched the blond nodding once and pacing out of the office.

He gripped the man tightly, his hands desperately clinging on to the man as he refused to look at the blonde haired boy. "I really love you... I thought you only loved me for my job... It was like that with anyone else.." He murmured quietly, breathing deeply.

He chuckled and lifted Ciel off his feet. "I didn't even know your job before you told me." He smiled widely and pressed a kiss to the boy's lips. "Tell me again that you love me," he whispered.

He blushed madly, lifted off his feat and so close to the mans irresistible face. "I love you.." He murmured quietly, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Love you too," he told the boy and sighed happily. "I don't have any meetings for now, so let's go somewhere away from here. Is there any place you'd like to go?"

"Any where.. just with you..." He smiled and hugged the mans neck, kissing him lovingly. "I wanted to kiss you like this so badly.."

He closed his eyes halfway. Was Ciel tempting him? Instead of thinking too much about it, he carried the boy to the desk and laid him on it. "We can kiss for as long as you want." He rested his hands on Ciel's sides and pressed a deep kiss to his lips.

He relaxed on the polished wood, gripping the fabric covering the mans arms. He let his eyes fall closed as he was kissed, he didn't care if anyone walked in on them anymore, he felt safe.

Sebastian rested his broad chest on Ciel's while they lost themselves in their moment. He didn't want to make the boy uncomfortable, but he had to slide his hips between his thighs to get closer to him.

He didn't care at all and wrapped his legs around the mans waist, begging him to come closer. He brought his hands to the mans silky hair and slowly combed it with his fingers.

His body began to react to the boy. He didn't want to do something he'd regret later and make Ciel hate him. He took the young man's hand and rested it on his cheek. He needed to make the question. "Ciel... are you tempting me?" he asked quietly. "Because, if you are, I'm not sure I would be able to hold back." Sebastian looked into those hypnotizing blue eyes expectantly.

He blinked slowly, he wasn't entirely sure if he was tempting the man. "I-... I'm not.." He murmured quietly, his legs loosening. "But I can be.." He murmured, sitting up so he could kiss the mans lips.

He grinned. "Which one is it, then?" He kissed Ciel's neck and placed his hands on the edge of the desk. "If you don't make a decision soon, it will be too late," he teased.

He gazed at the man before coming up with a decision. "I-I am.." He murmured, pulling the man closer with his legs.

He stared at Ciel. That was it. He just couldn't hold back any longer. If Ciel wanted him, that was exactly what he'd give to him. "I really love you, Ciel. If you can't walk properly after this, there's nothing I can do but to carry you around." He grinned and slowly unzipped the boy's shorts, watching his reaction.

His cheeks flooded with colour, heat pulsing through his body as he watched the man. "What.." He uttered quietly, a little gobsmacked by how easily the man spoke those words.

"What you should be worried about is what I'm going to do with you," he whispered to the boy's ear and slid the shorts off slowly. Even though he was behaving as himself, he still gave time to Ciel, in case he wanted him to stop.

He swallowed dryly, glancing at the doors of his office before at the tall man above him. He couldn't believe he was so easily giving into him.

He followed Ciel's line of sight to the exit. "Are you thinking that someone might come in and see us, or do you want to run away?"

He raised his eyebrows slightly. "I'm thinking someone might come in..." He murmured.

"Good," he said with a wide smiled and pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips. He moved away from the boy and went to lock the door. Once he returned, he got back to his spot, between the boy's thighs, but this time he got so close that his crotch touched Ciel. Sebastian felt a jolt of electricity running through him. He quickly reached for the shorts that had been left around the boy's ankles, and yanked them off. Even so, he came back to reality and tilted his head to the side. "I have to ask, are you sure about this? You seem disoriented... Do you want to go back to my house or something?"

He nodded. "I'm fine.." He purred quietly, sitting up on the desk, reaching up and pulling the man down by his neck so he could kiss his lips. "I'm just happy... So happy." He smiled and released his grip on the man.

He brought their bodies closer, until they touched. He began to slowly grind his crotch on the boy's underwear. It felt so good to him that he could stay like that for as long as he possibly could. He noticed the boy beginning to react to his movements. Sebastian leaned down and licked Ciel's soft lips slowly before he kissed him passionately.

He groaned and without thinking he spread his legs even more. Everything was so quick and hazy and so good. His hands clenched on the side of the desk as he began to feel more and more. He desperately kissed the man back as best he could, though he could hardly think. His cheeks were a deep pink, and his lips were slightly parted.

He reached between them and rested his hand on the boy's crotch, moving it up and down. Even though he wanted to please himself as well, Ciel came first with how he looked so needy. Sebastian closed his eyes halfway and slowly moved the tip of his fingers under the underwear. He wanted to touch it so badly.

His head fell back, resting on the desk as his slate blue hair became messy and strewn out over the polished wood. He groaned and tensed the muscles in his back, thus making him arch it slightly. "I love you..." He barely whispered as he gazed at the man with his hazy yet teary eyes.

"I love you too, Ciel," he said with a wide smile and moved his hand faster. "Let's take this slowly. For now, I'll take you into bliss, but we won't do more than this." He figured that this would be torture for Ciel, but the fact of the matter was that he hadn't known him well. As much as he loved the boy, it was too soon for him to risk getting too attached to him.

He nodded slowly, finding purchase on the mans shirt, tugging him down and kissing his cheek lovingly to show his adoration and affection for the tall business male.

Sebastian tilted his head enough to press a kiss to Ciel's lips. He then slid his hand under the boy's underwear and got a hold of his member. He had no idea how Ciel would react, but he just wanted to go for it.

He froze on the polished desk, extremely embarrassed, maybe it was happening a little to quickly.  
He sat up and stopped the mans hand, gazing down as he breathed deeply.

"S-Sorry," he quickly said and moved away. "Since you said that you were fine, I just continued." He looked away, feeling awkward about what he'd just done.

He sat on the desk, squeezing his thighs together before making a gesture for the man to come closer.

He leaned slightly down to Ciel's height. "Is everything alright? Do you want me to take you home now?" he asked unwillingly.

He shook his head quickly, taking the mans neck and hugging him tightly. "Its not your fault.. I've just... Never done this before.."

Sebastian sighed in relief. "Ciel, don't worry. We were just going to go that far and then stop. Maybe it's best if we leave this for later. I can wait for as long as you need." He cupped the boy's cheek and kissed him. "If you feel that something is not right, just tell me. I'm all ears for you, okay?"

He nodded and slowly got off the desk, redressing himself. Everything seemed a little more awkward. He sighed and sat down on the sofa, bringing his legs to his chest.

Looking down and back at Ciel, he went over to the couch and sat beside him. "Are you upset?" He nudged the boy's side with his elbow. "You know, we can make out for a while. Will that cheer you up?" He chuckled slightly, trying to get Ciel to be comfortable with him.

When the man said that the boy perked up slightly, nodding shyly at the suggestion. He seemed rather excited by it.

Sebastian turned to his side and kissed Ciel, feeling warm inside for having the boy still wanting to be with him. He lay on the couch and brought Ciel with him, continuing their make out session.

He felt a lot more comfortable with this, he lay facing the man on his side as their kiss continued. He parted his lips for the man, allowing him access.

He slid his tongue between the boy's lips and explored his mouth slowly, savoring every moment. He couldn't close his eyes though, since he wanted to watch Ciel's every reaction.

He had his eyes tightly squeezed closed, his cheeks a light pink as he desperately kissed the man as best he could. He lay in a position that defined his curves, though they were already very prominent.

Sebastian slid his hand through Ciel's soft hair and pressed several kisses to the boy's lips before he slipped his tongue back into the young man's eager mouth. He knew that they were beginning to get out of breath, but he didn't want to stop.

He smiled lovingly during the break in their kiss. Ciel had built up a lot of trust already for him, though, it would be rather easy to break it. He lifted one of his arms and wrapped it around the older male so he could get nice and close. He then focused on the kiss, trying his best to satisfy the man.

After a moment, he leaned away to look at Ciel's flushed cheeks, panting slightly. "That was great," he whispered and brushed his thumb on the boy's puffy lips. "We should take a break or we might get bored of kissing. Besides, if we were to get out of this office, people would see how obviously we've been kissing." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ciel, pulling him to his chest.

He nodded slightly, and sighed, stretching in the mans arms. He snuggled up to him and nuzzled into his neck, leaving a soft kiss on the creamy skin. "Mhm.. Don't you have work...?"

He smiled and rubbed Ciel's lower back. "I do, but my 'clumsy' assistant is capable of doing some of it. I've just been signing contracts and hiring new staff for the three companies. My life is in smooth sailing mode right now. And even more with you here." He snuggled with the boy as well, feeling his warmth and taking in his alluring scent.

* * *

**It was a long chapter. Thanks for reading this far! I know that many of my usual readers have stopped following me, but I understand. I wouldn't want a writer who I follow to make a sudden change in the way they write. Still, I'm going to make a One Shot of Hetalia soon and I'll see what the second one will be about.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Mhm.. If you say so.." He slowly sat up, moving his leg so he could straddle the man. He sat on top of him quite happily, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Would you like a drink..?"

"A drink? What kind of drink?" he asked the boy and slid his hands back and forth on Ciel's thighs. He gulped as he gazed up at the young man. Ciel always had a way of torturing him.

"Mhm.. You do have a dirty mind don't you..?" He chuckled slightly. "A drink, a coffee..?" He smirked and purred at the sensation of his thighs being caressed.

He chuckled, not saying anything about his so called dirty mind. "I don't drink coffee. I only like tea," he said and sat up. "I can call my assistant to get us a cut of tea. I have a wide stock of Earl Grey if you want a cup."

"I'm fine.. Just wondering about you." He smiled slightly. "Anyway.. I don't want to speak to that assistant of yours..."

He nodded. "That's right. You don't have to, either." Smiling, he caressed Ciel's cheeks. "Is there anything you'd like to do right now? And I don't mean that with second intentions." He chuckled.

Ciel raised his eye brows and laughed slightly. "Am I.. Staying at yours.. Tonight..? Its perfectly fine if you don't want me too.."

"Of course I want you to stay over," he answered immediately and pressed a deep kiss to Ciel's lips. "Before we go there, we can go buy those clothes you want. Yes, I didn't forget." He kissed the boy's cheek for a brief moment.

He paused and gazed at the man, smiling softly. "Okay. You can watch me change if you wish~"

Sebastian widened his eyes slightly. "I wouldn't miss that for anything!" He laughed and hugged the boy tightly. "We might as well go now. We came up all those stairs and haven't changed yet. I'll lend you some clothes after a quick shower in the company's bathroom."

"Okay~" He leaned down, pressing a few kisses to the mans lips. "Okay, Lets go shower now." He smiled and scooted off the man, and held out his hand. "Come on ."

Sebastian grinned and got up. "It's right here." He opened the door beside the bookshelf. "Here's the bathroom. You can go in first. That is, if you don't want to take a shower with me." He smiled widely to look completely innocent.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly. "I'll take it by myself thanks." He peered inside. "Help me get it started..."

Sebastian chuckled. He knew Ciel would say that. "Sure. I'll wait right here." He went to the couch and lay on it. "By the way, don't forget to come out with only a towel. I'll get the clothes ready when you're almost done."

He nodded and opened the door, stepping inside and closing it. He got undressed and turned on the hot water.

Ciel slowly stepped out of the shower, water dripping from his slim body. He took a blue small towel and dried his hair before wrapping his chest and legs with it instead of having it on his hips like most males. He slowly stepped out of the room and gazed at Sebastian. "Uh... Hey..."

Sebastian looked up from his cell phone and stared at Ciel for a few seconds. He quickly ended the game he was playing and went over to the boy with a pile of clothes. "Do you feel better after a shower? Making all those poses in public must have been tiring."

He nodded and took the clothes, holding it to his chest as he looked up at the man. He had finally gotten enough confidence to pull the man down and press a kiss to his lips, so thats exactly what he did.

He kissed Ciel in return. "I'm going to take a quick shower as well and then we can go." He hurried into the bathroom and closed the door.  
Once he was done, he opened the door, still wrapping the towel low around his hips. He went over to the clothes he'd left on the desk. "You can look away if you want, because the towel is going to fall any moment." He grinned at Ciel.

The boy was reading a book from the mans book shelf, wearing his old shorts but wearing Sebastian's t-shirt that covered the shorts, making it look like he wasn't even wearing any. "I may want to see~" he teased.

He stared at how his t-shirt fitted on Ciel. "On second thought, let's leave that for another time." His body had begun to react to the sight of the boy's bare legs.

"Okay then.." Ciel stood up on his tiptoes, stretching his body upwards so he could slip the book back onto the top shelf, the shirt ridding up even more. "I can't.. Reach.."

He took the book and put it back in place. "So," Sebastian started and leaned on the bookshelf, resting his elbow on one of the shelves, "have we met before?" he teased and leaned closer to the boy. "I'm just kidding. I felt like doing one of those scenes where a guy hits on a girl in a library."

"A girl..?" He pouted and weakly punching the mans arm. Though it was pretty obvious he was the 'girl' out of them. "You're the girl.. Michealis."

"Come on, I was just talking about the scene." He pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips and went back to the pile of clothing. "Just wait a minute while I get dressed. I'll take us in my car, since we're going to buy some things. I might as well get some ingredients for our dinner tonight. Is there anything you'd like to eat by dinnertime?"

He nodded and flopped back down on the sofa and sighing quietly. "Don't take to long.." He purred, staring at the ceiling.

Sebastian got changed into a red shirt and black pants, then put his shoes back on. Ready to go, he reached his hands out for Ciel. "Shall we go now?"

He looked up and nodded, slipping his hands into the mans, easily getting pulled up on to his feet.

Smiling, he led Ciel to the exit. "We'll come back here later because I have to check on my employees' work. After that, we'll take our clothes to my house and take the chance to wash them there."

He nodded and sighed, preparing himself from the prying eyes that were most likely going to be staring at him. He sighed and slipped his arm through Sebastian's, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

He led Ciel along the hallway, but suddenly came to a stop. "Wait, we just showered..." he trailed off and looked down at the boy. "Do we really have to take the stairs again? What are you so afraid of that you can't use the elevator?" he asked in concern.

He sighed as they continued walking through the room of workers. "Issues... I'll try though..." He murmured as the elevator came into sight. It was an elevator! Why was he so damn afraid? His heart was beating like crazy!

Sebastian closed his lips into a tight line. "Come on." He leaned down and picked Ciel up. "You don't have to feel like you're going into the elevator." He continued his way, carrying the boy with him.

He gripped the man tightly, getting even more scared. "Don't let go..." He quickly hid his face in the mans neck.

"I won't." Sebastian smiled as he pressed on the button for the first floor. "So, can you tell me why you're so afraid of elevators?" he asked, stepping inside. "I want to get to know you better." He embraced Ciel tightly once the boy began to tremble.

He squeezed his eyes closed and trembled madly when the doors shut, he began breathing quickly and deeply. "M-My... Parents... Died in... An elevator accident.." He breathed out as he gripped the man even tighter, feeling the horrid sensation of falling downwards. "I want to get out.."

He stared at Ciel. "I'm... sorry to know that," he mumbled. "We can't get out now, the elevator is going down. We'll get there in a few seconds, so don't worry." He lifted Ciel's chin and pressed a kiss to his lips, trying to distract the boy.

Ciel took a deep breath and tried his best to kiss the man back to distract him, though it wasn't working as well as it could have. "I'm sorry.." He whispered as he gripped the man even tighter, he was being stupid.

Looking away and back at Ciel, Sebastian changed their position. He wrapped the boy's legs around his waist. Remaining quiet, he pinned Ciel on one of the elevator walls with a mirror and kissed him deeply, already shoving his tongue into Ciel's mouth. He didn't want the boy to look this afraid anymore.

He paused, his rather frightened expression relaxing quite easily as he was kissed. He seemed to have partly pushed the fear of elevators away for the time being.

The elevator pinged and he got Ciel back into his previous position. "See? You made it." He smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the young man's lips.

He blinked slowly and his cheeks were a deep pink as he sat a little dazed in the mans arms. "That was.. Quick..." Was all he could stutter out.

"It means that I have an impact on you," he said as he put the boy down. "Are you feeling better? Now we're going to my car." He led Ciel along the parking lot, looking for his car.

"Mhm... Okay.." He smiled and rushed after the man, though ahead of them, right next to the older males car awaits that blonde haired boy Alois.

He looked from Alois to Ciel. "Alois what are you doing here?" He unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for Ciel. The boy had already been scared because of the elevator and his encounter with Alois earlier. He didn't want Ciel not to want to come to his company because of these problems.

The bluenette knew what the man was hinting at and quickly got in the car and shut the passenger door. He needed to calm down after the elevator, Alois could make him get all overly sensitive again.

Alois tilted his head. "I might not tell anything to the magazines, but that doesn't mean that I have to give up. If I have feelings for you, I'm just going to show them to you."

Sebastian frowned once the blond lashed out on him and pinned him on the side of the car. "Do you want me to fire you?" he shouted while Alois tried to kiss him.

There was a rather loud thump which made the boy open the car door, only to be faced with Alois kissing Sebastian. He felt tears quickly resurfacing in his eyes. He took a few steps back, leaving the door open. "I'll get the bus home.." He murmured as he turned away, small little whimpers emitting from his mouth as he fought off more tears. He slowly began walking through the car park, hugging Sebastian's shirt he wore.

Sebastian shoved Alois away, making him fall on the concrete. "You stupid brat, I gave you a chance and you ruined it. You're fired, Alois!" He wiped his lips with his sleeve and quickly got in the car. He started the engine and made a turn. Fortunately, Ciel was still around. Sebastian looked at the crying boy in concern. He opened the window and slowed down, driving his car next to Ciel. "Come in. He forced himself onto me, but I pushed him away. I wasn't expecting him to do such a thing."

He looked through the window and sighed. He brought his hands that had been clenched on his shirt to his face, wiping his eyes. "Okay... I believe you.." The boy murmured quietly, stopping with the car and slowly getting in and shutting the door. He sat there and breathed deeply, calming himself. "I love you.. Honestly.."

He smiled slightly. "I'm sorry if you've been upset ever since you started to spend time with me." He kissed the boy and caressed his cheek. "Getting new clothes and coming over to my house will make you feel better, right?"

"I've not been upset the whole time..." Ciel replied quietly. "Are you okay with me getting some more clothes..? It wont bore you..?"

He chuckled. "I'm glad to know that. And no, it won't bother me. Any minute I can spend with you is precious to me." He leaned over and pressed another kiss to Ciel's lips. "And, even better, we can kiss every now and then."

Colour flooded to Ciel's cheeks and he leaned over, kissing the mans lips back, reclaiming them as his own. "You can watch me change as well..~" He purred quietly.

"That's even better." Sebastian grinned and pressed on the accelerator, leaving the building. Even though he looked alright, he was angry with what Alois had done. He didn't want to see that blond boy again.

* * *

**So, I posted a One Shot rated M of Hetalia, and not a single review was given (see what I did there?). Even though some of you are still following me, I've been getting a rather... "I won't read anything from you anymore" kind of vibe from many readers. But what do you want me to do? I can't just start writing my own work like I used to. I appreciate the ones who've stayed, but I miss the support I've had when I started writing here.**

**By the way, this story is going to end soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Eiko.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He leaned over and took his seat belt off, eagerly kissing the mans cheek and the corner of his lips as they drove, filling the otherwise silent car with the sound of him kissing Sebastian.

He looked at Ciel and returned the affection, then paid attention to the road. "What kind of clothing are you looking for?" he asked as he turned to another street. "We should go to the shopping center. There is more to choose from."

"Okay..." Ciel purred but continued kissing him, completely oblivious of how distracting he was being. He continued kissing more and more until he got to his lips and began kissing them as well.

Sebastian had to look sideways at the road and stopped the car close to the sidewalk. He didn't want to break away from their kiss. Once the car came to a stop, he unbuckled his seat belt and almost jumped on Ciel. He kissed the boy intensely before he moved away. People were walking by them and it would be awkward.

He pouted when the kiss ended and gazed away. "Hurry and get to the shopping center so I can kiss the hell out of your lips.."

"What you just said makes you so damn sexy." He grinned at Ciel and drove away from the sidewalk. He took his hand away from the gears and held the boy's hand, driving with the other.

Ciel smiled slightly at the comment and tightly gripped the mans hand, leaning back in the seat.

Once they arrived to the shopping center, he parked the car close to the entrance of the large building. He pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips before he stepped out of the car. "I might as well buy some stuff as well. I always sent Alois on errands to get whatever I needed, but..." he trailed off. But now he didn't want to see the blond boy or he could punch him.

As soon as Ciel was out of the car he rushed to the other side and pressed a long deep kiss to the mans lips, keeping his promise. "Mhm.. Okay.. Lets go."

He smiled and walked with Ciel to the entrance. "What do you want to get first?" he asked as he looked around. "Hmm... I think that some people are starting to notice who you are," he muttered.

"Ahh.. Don't worry! I get it a lot!" He smiled and tightly held the mans hand. "The shop over there..?" He pointed to his far left.

Sebastian looked at the boy for a moment. "Don't you mind holding my hand? These people are starting to take their cameras and cell phones out to take pictures. This might go to the magazines, you know?" Just in case, he released Ciel's hand, feeling hurt for having to do something like that.

"Hey.. I don't care if they know!" He took the mans hand again, kissing his hand delicately. "Don't worry Sebastian..." He stopped the man and hugged him, making a few girls squeal at the delightful sight.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side. "But you were so worried that Alois was going to tell the magazines about our relationship." He moved away from the boy. "Do you just not like Alois, then? This is getting a bit confusing to me."

"No no.. Silly.. I thought if anyone knew your job would be taken away.. But you told me otherwise." The boy murmured, taking the mans hand again and gripping it tightly.

"Oh, I get it now." He chuckled and continued his way, leading Ciel further into the building. "Let's start with the store you pointed out, then. After this, we can go to the supermarket here to buy some things for dinner."

He nodded and gazed around the shop. "What would you like to see me try on..?"

"Hmm..." Sebastian paused as he checked out the clothes. "There's this blazer here that would look perfect on you." He picked up a fitted black blazer.

"Okay." He took the blazer and held it to his chest. "Pick out a whole outfit!"

Sebastian sighed. "What do you want me to say? I always wear suits, and I thought you already had an idea of what you wanted to get. Sorry if I'm not good of a help." He looked around to see if anyone was watching before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boy's lips.

He kissed the mans lips a few times after before pulling him deeper into the clothing store. "I want you to pick some clothes you'd like to see me in, so I can wear it when I'm not with you."

"That sounds like a good idea." Sebastian grinned and rested his hands on Ciel's shoulder, making him sit on the small chair. "Wait here." He walked away, already having something in mind for Ciel to wear. He got a fitted white dress-shirt and went over to another part of the store. He managed to find a black vest and a pair of black shorts above the knee. On his way back, he got a fitted coat and a knee-high socks because of the cold weather. "Ah, I almost forgot." He made a trip to the other end of the store and brought back a small, royal-blue tie. "Here," he told Ciel and took a deep breath. "Shoes is not clothing, so I didn't bring any. You don't have to buy this, just try it all together."

He blinked slowly and gazed at the clothing, taking them into his arms. "I'm going to buy them, so don't complain." He walked to the changing room, hanging up the clothes and tugging the man in with him. "A promise is a promise."

"If you say so." He smiled as Ciel closed the curtain. "Take your time, okay?" He chuckled and sat on the little chair.

He nodded and lifted the baggy t-shirt of Sebastian's over his head. He got completely undressed and put on the chosen clothing items on, he stepped out of the changing room and stared at his reflection. "I look.. Like a little lord..."

"Yes, you do." He stood behind Ciel. "My little lord." He pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek. "Do you like the clothes I chose for you?" As he waited for his answer, he gazed at how the clothes looked so good on Ciel. They fitted him perfectly.

"Mhm.. Wait here." Ciel quickly rushed out of the changing room and payed with the outfit still on. He appeared again, smiling brightly, taking off the final price tag. "Now THAT cost a lot.. I'll wear it out." He folded the old clothes up and put it in his white satchel. "Now.. Time to buy you something!"

He smiled. "Next time I'll be the one to pay a whole outfit for you." He kissed Ciel and walked with him to the exit of the store, taking his hand. "Well, now I'm going to have everyone looking at my handsome boyfriend, right?"

Ciel chuckled slightly and as soon as they stepped outside they we're both attacked with photos. People hungry for information as they pictured his outfit. Many woman.. And men asking him questions and trying to steal a hug.

Frowning, he hugged Ciel to his chest possessively. "If you don't stop, you'll hurt him," he shouted, making them stop abruptly. "Hysterical idiots. Watching is with the eyes, not the hands." Sebastian took the boy away, sighing in annoyance. Even though he didn't like to show is true self in front of Ciel, he had to in order to make those people back off. "Are you alright?" He smiled down at the boy and fixed his hair a bit.

He nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Thank you..." His eyes drifted off the a suit store. He could see a pair of tails in the window. "Oh! Oh! Come!" The boy cried, pulling the man quickly towards the store.

"O-Okay." He followed Ciel inside. "Is there anything you want from here?"

"What size are you..?" Ciel begged, staring at a pair of tails complete with a waist coat, shirt and trousers.

"I'm 1,83 centimeters, but I don't know my size, since all of my suits and clothing are tailored." He chuckled slightly. "What, do you want me to try something on?"

He nodded eagerly, looking over at a man who seemed to fit people. After ten minutes he had Sebastian being measured and fitted for a tailcoat.

Sebastian put on the tailcoat the designer had handed to him. It seemed that his body was the perfect size, so he could wear the tailcoat from the tall manikin. "Do you think that this looks good on me?" he asked Ciel as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He nodded quickly. "Yes! I love it!" He pulled the man down and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. "Can I buy it for you..?"

"Oh, no way. You already bought that for yourself and spent a lot of money." He patted Ciel's head. "I'll buy this for myself if you think that it looks that good on me."

"No.. Please let me buy it..." He pleaded, begging the man as he looked at the price tag.

Sebastian looked away. "I can't let you do such a thing. It's too expensive even if you're a known model. I own three companies, so I can get something like this without getting a hit in my pocket." Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to Ciel's lips. "You can pay me lunch on our next date out instead, alright?"

He sighed deeply and nodded slowly. He took a step back and pouted at the man. "I'm taking you out for lunch after this..."

"Alright. When we go to my house I'll make dinner, but you'll pay for our lunch tomorrow." He chuckled and caressed his cheek. "We should go, it's almost nighttime." He took off the tailcoat and went to pay for it.

He watched the man from afar. "I'm going to wait outside with the fans.." He called, walking outside and hugging a few people, answering questions.

Filled with worry, Sebastian hurried to pay for the tailcoat with his golden credit card. He didn't want anyone to touch Ciel more than they should. With the outfit paid for, he walked out of the store.

The boy was chatting to a group of much younger teenager boys and girls. He smiled, handing out his signature and letting people take a photo with him.

Sebastian sighed in relief and waited for the small autograph session to end. "Okay, this is enough. If we continue, we won't leave this place until tomorrow," he said as more people gathered around his boyfriend. "Come on." he held the boy's hand and led him toward the supermarket area.

He waved at the group of people before leaning against the man and entwining his fingers with the others. "Mhm.. Are you sure I can stay at yours..?"

"Of course I'm sure." Sebastian chuckled as they walked into the supermarket. "Now, I'm going to buy things to make our dinner and our dessert. I rather make them myself."

"Mhm... I can't wait to sleep with you.." He murmured quietly as he hugged the mans arm lovingly.

He took Ciel's hand and pressed a kiss to its back. "You're always so adorable." He walked around with Ciel, getting everything he needed. Before anyone could gather around the boy, he hurried to pay for them.

He was in a sort of happy lovey dovey daze, hugging the mans arm. "I want a long kiss.." He purred, right in front of a bunch of fans.

"Wait until we get back in the car so we can have some time for ourselves." He grinned at Ciel and opened his wallet to pay for their things.

He sighed and hugged the mans arm, pressing a light kiss to it. "I love you..~ Hurry.. I want to get to the car.."

"Love you too." Sebastian took the bags full of things, Ciel still snuggling against his arm, and made his way back to the car. "You can get inside. Since it's already nighttime, it must be cold for you." He unlocked the car and opened the trunk, then placed the bags inside.

He watched the man for a moment before getting into the car and buckling his seat belt. He sat there impatiently waiting for his.. Boyfriend. All the boy could think about was now Sebastian, that was it.

He closed the trunk and sat behind the wheel of the car. Without a second to lose, he leaned over and kissed Ciel. While at it, he unbuckled the boy's seat belt and managed to pull him onto his lap. He kissed the boy senseless.

He was a moaning and a panting mess on the males lap as he continued kissing the other back. His eyes had became slightly teary during how passionately they were kissing.

Sebastian leaned away so they could breathe. "Have you noticed how much we've been kissing? I'm not saying that I don't like it or that I'm getting tired of kissing you. It's just that we always do that when we're close to each other. If we continue, don't you think that after a while it'll become meaningless?" He looked over Ciel's shoulder and noticed the parking lot guard. He quickly sat the boy on his seat and put on his seat belt.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Up next is a Kuroshitsuji One Shot!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Long chapter!**

**I didn't change the many "He"'s into their names like the previous chapter, but I hope you'll guess who's POV it is. hehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The boy blinked slowly, his expression contorting into a now rather depressed one. "Oh..." Was all he could get out. Maybe.. He should stop kissing him all together..? "I understand.." He replied, though his voice seemed to crack as he gazed away.

He smiled. "I'm glad that you understand. I wouldn't want you to get bored of me." He turned the key and drove out of the parking lot, waving at the guard on the way.

He sighed and gazed away. He felt stupid and upset now. Why did Sebastian have to say that? He questioned himself as he looked down at his hands. The car had fallen silent.

When they arrived to his home, Sebastian got out of the car and went to unlock the house door. "You can go on ahead and I'll take everything inside," he told the boy and opened the trunk. Ciel seemed bothered with something, but he wasn't sure what it was. If he knew Ciel better, he'd most probably know what had been on the boy's mind.

He nodded slowly and wandered into the mans house, aimlessly sitting on the stairs and sighing. He couldn't just kiss him anymore, not without worrying. Maybe.. Three times a month.. A week? He wasn't sure.

After he locked the car, he took the bags inside, closing the door with his foot. Sebastian stopped once he noticed Ciel seated on the stairs. "Are you alright?" He approached the boy, put the bags down, and sat beside him.

He nodded slowly and gazed away. He was determined not tell Sebastian. He sighed deeply, looking down at his knees.

"You don't look fine to me." He leaned on Ciel and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I don't know what you want if you don't say anything, you know?" He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him to his chest.

"You wouldn't understand.. Just drop it." He demanded, sighing deeply. "Look.. Lets go make something to eat.. Yes..?"

He looked away. "What if I would understand?" He moved away from Ciel. "What makes you say that I wouldn't?"

"Please.. Just drop it.." The boy pleaded quietly, hastily gazing away.

"Fine." He stood and took the bags, heading to the kitchen. He had no idea why Ciel didn't trust him enough to express his feelings freely. As he placed the last bag on the counter, he opened the fridge. He then restocked everything to its respective places and proceeded with making dinner for two.

The boy followed after and stood close to the man at all times. "Do you need any help..?" He questioned, making sure to not get ahead of himself and try and kiss him again.

"No, you can wait while I get everything ready. After all, you're a guest," he said while turning on the stove. "Do you know how to cook?"

"A little..." He murmured quietly, watching the man turning it on. "Not very skilled in the kitchen.."

"I taught myself how to cook because I live alone. It's a lot cheaper than having other people cooking for me." He began making their dinner, always glancing at Ciel whenever he could. Even though he'd said that they were always kissing, he wanted to kiss the boy again.  
With everything cooking and the desert already in the fridge, Sebastian went to sit at the table as well. He pulled a chair and sat close to Ciel. Taking a deep breath, he leaned closer to the boy, and pressed a kiss to his lips. "What I said before doesn't mean that we can never kiss."

He took a deep breath and looked down. "I'm scared to kiss you now..." He murmured quietly, looking down at his hands.

"You shouldn't be. It's just because it's awkward to kiss in front of other people and have them stare at us. Even if it's not because we're guys, it might be due to the way we're too lovie-dovie in certain places," he explained. "And it's obvious that I want to kiss you as much as I can, but I don't want to exaggerate or anything of the sort."

"I'm sorry.." He replied quietly, feeling all upset and frustrated. "I didn't realise it made you uncomfortable..." He turned away from the older male and sighed deeply. Maybe he was giving Sebastian to much 'love'.

"Wait, it's not uncomfortable, it's just that..." he paused and rested his hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Are you angry with me?"

"Am I taking it too far..? Because all I want to do right now is kiss you.." He murmured. "But you don't want it to happen often.."

He sighed in relief. "You can if you really want to. Doesn't it feel better if you really want to kiss?" He pressed several kisses to Ciel's lips. So that had been on the boy's mind all along? If he'd known that earlier, he would have kissed Ciel already.

He did feel a lot better after it. "When we're not in public.. Can I kiss you..? Whenever...?" The boy questioned, crossing his legs on the chair.

"Of course you can," he said with a wide smile, then grinned. "You can do whatever you want to me for all that matters."

He instantly stood up and pressed a kiss to the mans lips, his arms wrapping around the mans neck. It was like he had been starved of food and was suddenly receiving it.

He sat the boy on his lap facing him. The way Ciel earned for him was amazing. Sebastian loved the feeling of having Ciel want to give him affection. He kissed the boy as good as he could, kissing him so intensely that he slightly bent Ciel's back.

He loved every single second of the kiss, to him it was pure bliss, he absolutely loved it. He pulled away to utter quickly. "I love you.." Before pressing a kiss to his lips again.

As a response, he shoved his tongue between the boy's lips. He leaned Ciel on the table until he could lay him on it, almost knocking over the small vase. Any surface was enough to lay Ciel on so he could kiss him.

The boy was a panting mess, a quiet moan escaping his lips as he wrapped his legs around the mans waist. He ever so slowly parted his lips even more so he could make it a whole lot easier for Sebastian.

His tongue met with Ciel's and they kissed passionately. He explored the boy's mouth and teased his tongue with his own. Moving slightly away, he curved his back slightly so he could press feathery kisses on Ciel's cheeks and neck.

He arched his back and slowly released the man. He panted quietly and his cheeks were a light pink. He was absolutely over the moon that he could kiss him again.

As he slid his hands along Ciel's sides, he nibbled his chin. His body started to react to how the boy moved under him, as if alluring him. "I love you so much, Ciel. If I say something like that again, please don't take it the wrong way, okay?"

He nodded quickly. "I promise.." He murmured, smiling slightly, beginning to feel a little aroused by the man above him.

"Good." He smiled, but it vanished once he rolled his hips against Ciel, feeling him through their clothing. "Are we going to advance to the next phase? It's not the whole way, if you know what I mean."

"Yes.." He murmured almost instantly, his breathing hitching when the man rolled his hips into his own, he couldn't contain an embarrassing moan.

"I can't get tired of telling you how adorable you are," he whispered to the boy's ear. He moved his hand down and rested it on Ciel's thigh. "Can I slide my hand a little bit to the left?"

He nodded slowly. It was rather nice having the man ask for permission and not treating him like meat.

He did exactly that and, when his hand stopped on Ciel's crotch, he waited to see his reaction. "Are you having second thoughts?"

He shook his head slowly, his cheeks a soft pink. He gazed at the man with absolute adoration.

He leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to Ciel's lips, moving his hand back and forth slowly. He wanted to please the boy more than anything. And he was glad that Ciel allowed him to do so.

He felt his cheeks flood with colour and his mind grow a little hazy. "Kiss me again..?" He questioned quietly, reaching up and pulling the man down.

"Of course," he whispered and kissed Ciel's soft lips. While at it, he moved his hand faster, trying to please the boy without going too far. He slid his hand under Ciel's shirt slowly.

He shivered in delight, gently kissing the older male back. "Its okay.." He whispered quietly to stop any of the mans doubt.

Smiling, he slid his hand further under the shirt, until he rested his hand in the middle of Ciel's chest. "Your heart is beating so quickly." He nuzzled the boy's neck. The fact that Ciel loved him this much made Sebastian extremely happy. He felt so lucky to have Ciel's feelings solely for himself.

He groaned and arched his back, everything was building up so quickly. He began trembling with anticipation. "O-Only beating.. For you.."

He raised his brows, staring at Ciel. "Why do you always have to be so adorable?" He sighed in satisfaction to hear such words and kissed Ciel's deeply, sliding his tongue between the boy's lips. Now he wanted to take Ciel over the edge. He needed to see Ciel's expression.

He felt his eyebrows furrow a little as he parted his lips for the man. He began breathing even more, his thighs spreading now as wide as he could.

Sebastian leaned away to gaze at Ciel's position and let his mouth fall open. The boy's flushed cheeks, halfway up shirt, and the outfit that he'd bought-everything made Ciel look so alluring. Realizing it and shaking himself, he patted around them until he found a tissue. He unzipped Ciel's pants in a hurry. He wouldn't want the boy to make a mess on his new clothes.

He yelped and and tossed his head to the side. "H-Hurry..." He whispered, soft and feminine whimpers escaping his perfect cherub lips.

Nodding, he wrapped the tissue around Ciel's member. "You can relax now," he assured and moved his hand up and down. For the first time he had finally felt it. Even though he couldn't see it, touching an intimate part of Ciel was enough. Their distance had shorten. He also felt his pants rather tight on the crotch, but he would hold back until the boy told him to do otherwise.

He almost instantly released into the tissue. It left him panting and an absolute mess. He gazed up at the man, reaching up and pulling him down.

He threw the tissue into the trashcan close to the table and kissed Ciel. The boy's flushed cheeks were too adorable. He just couldn't resist Ciel.

He wrapped his arms around the man, giving him a deep kiss to his lips. He sat up, about to push the man down onto the table but the cookers timer suddenly went off.

Blinking a few times, he looked over Ciel's shoulder. "I have to check the food before it burns. Don't move," he said and hurried around the table, heading to the stove.

He nodded slowly, propping himself upright. "Sebastian..." His heart pounded quicker. "I think... I know... I love you.."

He turned off the stove and looked over his shoulder. Grinning, he approached the boy from behind, and embraced him tightly. "I love you too," he whispered and pressed a kiss to his neck. "You must be really hungry. While the food cools down a bit, I'm going to the bathroom to take care of... some business, okay?"

He blinked and looked down at the mans tented trousers. He bit his lip and took a deep breath. "L-let me take care of it..."

He widened his eyes. "Take care of...?" he opened and closed his mouth, looking for the right words. But he couldn't , so he just nodded quickly. "I... already told you to do whatever you want to me." He smiled slightly, not sure if Ciel would change his mind all of a sudden.

He took a deep breath. "S-Sit down.. And I'll handle it.." He murmured, wanting to pleasure the man as best he could.

Still nodding, he pulled a chair and sat on it, watching Ciel's every move. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

He nodded and walked in front of the man, taking a deep breath, pointing at his lips before awaiting an answer.

He rested his hands on Ciel's cheeks and kissed him softly instead of answering. "You know, you don't have to force yourself." He slid his thumb on the boy's bottom lip. "And you don't have to use this if you don't want to." He smiled to make sure Ciel could feel comfortable with him.

He gazed to his left before getting onto his knees. He was going to try his best. He slowly began unzipping the mans trousers. "I'm going to do it..."

Sebastian stopped breathing for a short moment. "Okay," he said louder than he'd expected. He felt as if Ciel wanted this, but he didn't want the boy to do this simply out of retribution.

He slowly pulled them down the mans trousers to reveal a think erect member. He swallowed dryly, wrapping his arms around the males length. He slowly pulled down the mans trousers to reveal a think erect member. He swallowed dryly, wrapping his hands around the males length.

He quickly grabbed Ciel's wrist. "Don't do anything yet." If the boy moved his hand, Sebastian could burst right there. He'd never thought that Ciel would touch him anytime soon. He finally relaxed and leaned back on the chair. "Okay now."

He took a deep breath and slowly wrapped his hands around it again, he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the older males leaking slit.

He shivered and slid his hands through Ciel's slightly messy hair. He was able to not force the boy to do anything. Turning his eyes down to watch Ciel, he spread his legs slightly more. Ciel looked more hot than adorable now. He waited to seen what the boy could do next.

He slowly kissed down the side before bring his tongue up the mans length. "I'm sorry... I'm not very talented..."

"It's alright," he said with one breath. "That's good, actually." He smiled slightly and patted Ciel's head. It was good that Ciel hadn't done the same with anyone else. He wanted the boy to only be his. He closed his eyes so he could feel Ciel's every touch.

He slowly slipped the mushroom shaped head into his mouth and gently sucked it, swirling his tongue around it. His cheeks a soft delicate pink as he feasted on the man.

He clenched his hands on Ciel's hair, almost lifting his hips off the chair. He knew that he wouldn't last long, but he didn't want them to stop so soon. Even so, his dirty mind wanted to know how much Ciel could take him into his mouth.

He winced slightly from the grasp in his hair before slowly taking more of the mans length into his small mouth. He knew full well Sebastian was going to test how much he could take into his mouth.

Gulping, he bit his bottom lip hard, the mix of slight pain and pleasure almost taking him over the edge. He breathed heavily and he tensed his muscles so he could stop hurting Ciel.

He slowly began bobbing his head up and down. It was all so embarrassing, though he was praying this was good for Sebastian who was laid in front if him.

"So good," he moaned and threw his head backwards. He couldn't hold back any longer. "Ciel... if you don't moved away, I'll..." he tried to say and weakly began to push the boy's head away.

He swatted the mans hands away, he didn't care if the older male came in his mouth. He'd swallow it, so he continued his movements.

Not being able to take it anymore, he yanked Ciel's head back and released all over his face. A groan escaped his throat. He panted and bent his somewhat sore back, finally resting his muscles. "Sorry, but I didn't want you to..." He paused and took a deep breath. "It would be awkward if that went into your mouth. I mean... it would be a bit weird to do this." He slid his sleeve on the boy's lips before he leaned down and kissed him, already shoving his tongue into the small mouth.

He almost fell backwards by the mans rather dominating kiss. He took a deep breath and slowly disconnected the kiss, tightly hugging the man.

He pressed several kisses to Ciel's lips and leaned away. "Love you, Ciel," he whispered. He reached out to more tissues and took a bunch of them. Instead of cleaning himself up, he wiped the boy's face first.

He smiled at the man, leaning up to kiss him again. "Clean yourself.. Then we'll eat... Yes...?"

Only when he finished wiping Ciel's face, he cleaned himself and zipped his pants. "First, let me take in what just happened." He pulled Ciel onto his lap, facing him. He cuddled against the boy by hugging him and rested his head on Ciel's chest. It felt good to have Ciel in his arms.

He felt his cheeks being doused a soft pink as he stroked the mans hair. "I love you.." He whispered quietly, leaning down and kissing the mans jawbone.

Sighing in satisfaction, he moved his head up to appreciate Ciel's affection. He didn't want to move from that chair. He didn't want to let go of Ciel right now.

He nipped and kissed his jawbone before kissing his neck, occasionally whispering how much he loved and adored the man.

Ciel had returned to his adorable side. He just couldn't get enough of the boy. "I want you to know..." he smiled and rested his hands on Ciel's shoulders. "You're the most important person to me. My life has become so much better ever since I met you." He took a deep breath. "And I've been thinking about something. I would love if you... became the face of my next brand of tea." He squeezed the boy's shoulders lightly. "I can already imagine you in a nineteenth century outfit, looking so cute. I would be the one to take the photos, of course."

He gazed at the man lovingly when suddenly a large smile appeared on his face. "Of course I will Sebastian! You don't even have to ask!" He began kissing his jawbone and cheeks again. "I love you.. I'd definitely do it without a doubt."

"Thanks," he said and stood, wrapping Ciel's legs around his waist. "I don't want to let go. Can you hold on while I get the table ready?" He chuckled, already expecting a funny stunt to move around with the boy holding on to him.

He blinked and did as he was told, trying his best to hold on. "You strange man.." He purred, kissing the mans neck ever so gently.

"This is why I don't want to let go." He welcomed the boy's affection and sighed in happiness. Once the table was ready, he leaned down and sat Ciel on the chair. He pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips before he went to serve them the food.

He gazed at the man like a love sick girl. Everything felt so good and he felt so happy. "I love you.."

"Love you too, cutie," he said and kissed Ciel's cheek as he put the plate in front of him. "Fell free to eat everything that's on the plate. This is healthy food." He sat on the chair and began to eat his meal.

He nodded and looked down at his plate, picking up his knife and fork and beginning to eat his food.

After a sip of his water, he looked over at Ciel. "So... do you want to do something after dinner?" he asked quietly, trying not to sound as if he had second intentions. He wanted to talk and know more about Ciel.

He felt colour rush to his cheeks, he abruptly stopped eating. "I-If its okay.. I mean.. If you want to... Can we just.. Y'know.. Snuggle..?"

He lit up. "Of course." Smiling widely, he reached out and caressed the boy's cheek. "Do you mind if we talk about some things while we're at it?"

"Of course." He beamed at the man before continuing eating. The boy was over the moon, he couldn't believe his luck.

"Good." Sebastian didn't talk until he finished his meal. If he stopped to talk, he'd delay their snuggling time together. "Now for desert." He went to the fridge and took out the two homemade delicacies. "Here," he said and handed one to Ciel. He cleared the table easily and sat down, always gazing at the boy to know if the desert was good.

He began eating the desert when a smile spread over his face. "Its delicious!" He licked his lips and savoured every mouthful.

Grinning, he leaned over the table and quickly licked Ciel's lips. "It tastes even better like this." Chuckling, he sat back down and savored the desert.

He paused in his eating, staring at the other, his cheeks a deep pink. "W-Well then maybe I should try..?" He teased playfully.

"You should, actually." He grinned, teasing the boy. He loved how Ciel's cheeks were so flushed in shyness. It was so adorable.

He leaned right over the table, slowly running his tongue over the mans bottom lip before kissing his lips. "Mhm.. You're right.."

Before Ciel could sit, Sebastian held the back of the boy's head and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. "Your lips are tasty," he whispered and leaned back on the chair.

His cheeks were even darker as he sat back in his chair, he slowly began eating his desert again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day / good night.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Long chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

He finished eating and placed the dishes in the dish washing machine. "It's time to snuggle now." He took Ciel's hand and led him to the living room.

He nodded eagerly, pushing the man down onto the sofa and quickly snuggling up to him by laying on the olders chest.

"Someone seems to be in a hurry," he said and pulled Ciel to his chest, hugging him closely. "Let's talk a bit about you. Is there anything you can tell me about... Well, I want to know more about your eye. Did something happen to you?"

He instantly shied away from Sebastian, sliding off him and sitting on the floor. "I don't want to talk about it.."

Sitting up, he leaned forward. "Isn't it only natural for me to know if you got hurt or if someone hurt you? We're in a relationship, you know? Don't you feel uncomfortable if you're keeping why your poor eye is injured?" He caressed Ciel's cheek, gazing at him in concern.

"I can't show you.. Its disgusting..." He turned away, placing a hand over his already covered eye. "Its shameful. You'd think differently about me."

"I wouldn't," he muttered and knelt on the floor, in front of Ciel. "Your eye is part of you, and I like everything about you, so don't worry." Even though he didn't want to pressure the boy, he wanted to know what or who had made his boyfriend hurt his eye.

He sighed, knowing Sebastian would get his way one way or another. He slowly untied his eye patch to reveal his eye lid scared and his pupil was a milky purple, his eye a little misshapen. He took a deep breath as he squinted a little. "It happened christmas last year just after my parents died.. I was walking alone when I foolishly turned down an alleyway.. Some crazed fan walked up to me and tried to make me go to his house.. I refused.. And ended up trying to protect myself when he pulled a knife on me, but instead.. He managed to slash my eye.."

He couldn't help but to make a hurt expression. "Was that 'fan' put in jail? Was that person a man or a woman?" He ran his thumb under the boy's eye. It was as if he felt the same pain as Ciel. And he wanted to stop it already. Ciel looked too hurt emotionally and was obviously hiding his deepest feelings,.

"No.. He was never caught. I was too shocked to call anyone.. Too scared maybe.. And it was a man.. Too strong for me to fight off." He sighed shakily and looked away again.

He changed from hurt to anger. "Never caught?" he almost shouted. "We have to get him. If he's still out there, he might find you again, right? What if you end up alone and something worse happens to you?" He hugged the boy tightly. "I will find the man who did this to you. Just tell me what he looks like and when that happened."

"I-... I don't remember... But.. If I were to see him again I'd remember.." He murmured quietly, staying very still. "I never went to the hospital..."

He frowned. "That means that you could possible have some of your sight on your right eye if you went to the hospital." He clenched his jaw and leaned away from Ciel. "When did this happen?"

"The 25th of December..." He replied quietly, about to pick up his eye patch when it was snatched away by Sebastian. He sighed and leaned back. "You wouldn't understand why I didn't go..."

"It wasn't that long ago, then." He looked down at Ciel's eye patch. "I really might not understand why you didn't go, but I know that we have to catch him." He turned his eyes up to Ciel determinedly. "Tell what time of night it happened. We're going back there, I'm going to leave you by yourself just for a little while, and see if he shows up again. He could have been stalking you, so we'll pretend that I'm going to leave you there. There's a high chance that he'll show up and try to take you again." Taking a deep breath, he waited for Ciel's reaction to his suggestion.

"W-What?! What if he hurts me?!" He practically yelled at the man. "It was exactly midnight.. Look.. I'll agree to it.. But you better not let him blind me in both my eyes.."

He smiled slightly. "I won't let anything, and I really mean anything happen to you. Once you see him and remember his face, just call me and I'll be there. And of course we won't be there alone." He pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips. "We can't let someone like that get away with hurting you. They might do something to someone else, if they haven't done so already." He checked his watch. "We still have a couple of hours. Depending on which street it was, we'll take our time to get there. We'll go on foot so I don't have to take my car too far from where you're going to stay." Closing his eyes for a second, he held the boy's hands. "I want you to rely on me, alright?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "This is so risky... Please be careful with me and your own life." He murmured quietly, shaking his hair so it perfectly covered his damaged eye. "I'm like damaged goods, eh..?"

"No no no, you're not damaged goods." He pulled Ciel into his arms, hugging the small body. "It might be risky, but it's now or never. We have to stop something worse from happening in the future. I'll just make a few calls. We're going to need a few eye witnesses and a reporter to take the news all over the magazines. Everyone has to know who that man is so he can be put to jail without you having to get hurt again as a proof."

He sighed and nodded. "How many eye witnesses..? Should I change what I'm wearing..? I'll wear what I wore on the shoot... Yes..?" He took a deep breath, sitting back and covering his eye with his hand. "I hate it... Its disgusting..."

"Don't worry about that. I'll be responsible for everything while you just have to lure that bastard out. 'If' he shows up, of course." He took Ciel's wrist and moved his hand away from the eye. "And you shouldn't see it a disgusting. It's part of you now, okay?" He closed the lid carefully and pressed a light kiss to the scarred eyelid. "Don't look so melancholic. I hate to see you like this, Ciel."

"Just give me my eye patch..." He murmured quietly, wanting to cover up that awful sight. "I don't get it. Why do you still love me..?"

Sighing, he wrapped the eye patch around Ciel's head and tied it. "Well, everyone has their differences, you know? Some have a physical problem while others have a personality problem. Everyone has some kind of imperfection." He leaned over and kissed the boy. "And you're perfect for me just like this." Smiling, he held Ciel's hand and took him back onto the couch. "Let's continue our snuggling while I make those calls."

He sighed and nodded, snuggling up to the man, holding him nice and tight. "You owe me a cake for doing this.." The boy muttered quietly, deciding to make it difficult by kiss the mans lips and neck during the call.

"I'll make that two for making you remember what happened." He caressed Ciel's cheek as he waited for the call to be answered. "Hey, Alois, I need you to bring Bard, Meirin, Finny, and... Yes, William can come with you too." He paused as Ciel kissed his neck. "Let's all meet downtown at the park in two hours. There's something I need you to do. And I'll answer any question when we get there. Right now I'm... busy." He ended the call and pressed a deep kiss to Ciel's lips.

He stroked his soft silky raven hair and kissed him a few more times. "So.. How long do we have..? Should I change..? I can ring my assistant to bring me my clothes."

"Hmm..." He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Just wait a minute, then." He shoved his hands under the boy's shirt and groped wherever he could, laughing devilishly. He just wanted to lighten the mood and distract Ciel from what they were going to do in two hours.

He gasped and wriggled, his cheeks a deep flushed pink. "S-Stop!" He stuttered, a small smile appearing on his embarrassed face.

Humming, he roamed his hands on Ciel's lean back and nuzzled his neck. He loved the close contact with the boy and didn't want to move away. "You smell good," he whispered and closed his eyes.

Even more colour rushed to his cheeks as he stayed in the mans embrace. He slowly sat up, sitting on the mans waist. "Pass me your phone please..." He purred quietly.

He handed the device to Ciel. "Here, you can call anyone, but you have to stay like this while you're at it." Grinning, he moved his hands on the boy's thighs, looking up at the hot sight of Ciel seated on top of him.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine.. Okay.. So I need to lure him in..? I'll wear what I wore for the shoot two weeks ago, thats sure to get him crawling." He nodded and dialled his assistance number.

While Ciel waited for an answer, Sebastian pulled him down and kissed his neck. "This is payback," he whispered and held the boy's hips, making him sit slightly lower and lower.

He soon felt the older mans slight erection which made him smirk. He slowly moved his hips a few times before speaking. "Hello Hannah. Can you collect the boys toys photo shoot clothing items from two weeks ago.. Yes.. The address I gave you... Yes.. Okay.. Thank you."

He clenched his jaw. "Why do you always have to torture me?" he whined. "Anyway, is that someone called 'Hannah' coming here?"

He nodded. "Yes, she's really nice." He then kissed the mans neck. "I can't wait to show you what I'm going to wear."

"And I can't wait to see it," he said and laid Ciel beside him. He then pulled the blanket that sat on the back of the couch and covered both of them under it. "Doesn't this make it look like we might do dirty things under here?"

"Why.. Do you want us too..?" He murmured quietly, leaning forward and smirking slightly.

He chuckled and slid his hand through Ciel's hair. "We could if we weren't going to have a guest coming over. Oh. Sorry. I almost forgot that we don't live together." He grinned, expecting the boy's reaction.

He just blinked in surprise before glaring at the man. "Shut up.. You idiot.." He murmured jokingly, gazing away. He was simply a guest.

"How many times have I told you how adorable you are?" He rested his forehead against Ciel's. "Isn't it getting hot in here? It must be you." Taking a deep breath, he moved onto the boy on all fours. The light barely shown through the blanket, but he could still see Ciel's expressions.

He smiled slightly, pulling the blanket to block out all light. "Now.. What are you going to do.. Mr. Michealis."

"I'm going to devour you," he answered with a deep voice and attacked Ciel's neck, cheeks and lips with kisses. He earned to touch the boy's skin again, so he moved his hands under his shirt.

His heart sped up and everything blurred, he arched his back slight, turning his head to the side. "I love you and I-.." He paused. The door bell rang.

"And you what?" he asked and the doorbell rang again. Sighing, he got off the couch and almost shivered with the sudden cold. "Wait here." He hurried to the door.

"Wait! Its Hannah!" He yelled back, jumping up and hurrying to the door, his cheeks a deep pink and his hair all messy.

As he opened the door, he thought that he had to look down, but the woman was as tall as him. The first thing that came in sight were the large breasts. Even though he wasn't interested, he just couldn't stop staring.

He instantly saw Sebastian staring and slapped his face. "Come in Hannah... Help me change.." Hannah nodded, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows at Sebastian.

Blinking a few times, he rested his hand on his cheek. He quickly looked at the boy. "I wasn't looking at her with that intention. Can't you see how huge 'they' are? Anyone would have the same reaction." He flailed his arms in the air at the injustice.

He stuck his tongue out. "You're mine. So shut up." He muttered in reply. "Where can I get changed..?"

"Hannah, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry for my... awkwardness." He motioned her to the living area. "You can wait there, okay?" She nodded and walked away, so he turned his attention to Ciel. "You can change right here," he shot back, leaning slightly down, and joined his hands behind him.

"What... In the hall..? I-.." He stared at the man before looking down at his clothes. "No thank you..."

He raised a brow. "Then, I'll give you hand." He grinned and began to unbutton Ciel's vest.

"No.. These clothes are embarrassing.." He murmured, taking a step back.

"If I'm already going to see you, what's the difference?" He stepped closer. "If they're that embarrassing... why did you wear them outside on 'that' day."

"Because I had to model them..." He murmured, taking another step back, hugging the bag of new clothes to his chest.

He looked away. "Fine, have it your way." He pointed to the end of the hallway. "It's over there, to the right. I'll wait in the living room." He walked away and put his hands in his pockets.

He felt bad as he watched him walk away. He sighed and took the older males wrist. "Fine.. Fine.. You can watch.."

Stopping for a moment, he looked over his shoulder at Ciel. "You don't have to force yourself just because I said something. I just got a bit... upset that you didn't want to change because the clothes are embarrassing. More so when I realized that if they make you feel like that you shouldn't have modeled with them in front of fans."

"I needed money.. I live alone." He replied quietly, looking down. "Wait outside the room and I'll show you first.. Okay..?"

"But haven't you already said that you didn't need money because you also live uptown? I don't understand anything anymore." Sighing, he led Ciel to the bathroom.

"I was going out of town for a while." The boy replied quietly, heading towards the bathroom. "My life is messed up.."

"I'll try to comprehend that," he said and opened the door for Ciel. "I can wait here if you want. Take your time."

Ciel nodded and walked into the room. Sighing deeply.

He nodded and walked into the bathroom, locking the door. As soon as he put the clothes on he was an absolute blushing mess. The black leather. He'd been involved with the boys toys 'lollipop' week. He slowly opened the door. He was wearing extremely short shorts, a frilly top, black gloves and thigh high boots. "Don't make fun..." He murmured when he attached cat ears.

Looking over his shoulder, he almost gasped at the sight of Ciel. "C-C..." he gaped for a short moment before he could talk again. "Ciel?" He turned around and rested his hands on the boy's shoulders, looking at him from head to toe. "You look so..." He gulped. "So hot." He felt his pants getting tighter around his crotch. It would be bad if he continued to stare at Ciel any longer.

"Oh really..?" He smirked and showed his cat tail, swaying it back and forth before walking towards the man and doing a little turn. "You like what you see..?" He teased, purring quietly.

"Actually, I love what I'm seeing right now." He grinned widely. "I wouldn't like for other people to see you like this, though." Without being able to hold back any longer, he picked Ciel up, wrapped his slender legs around his waist, and pinned him on the wall. "I keep saying that you're always torturing me, but now I'm seeing that you really are," he mumbled and pressed his whole body against the boy.

He trembled in delight, instantly blood pumping to his cheeks making them grow a soft pink. "Torturing you...? Oh really..?" He smirked slightly, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to the mans lips. He wrapped his arms around his neck and was about to continue the kiss but Hannah appeared, along with Sebastian's cat, both of whom stared at them.

Whining, he leaned closer to Ciel's ear so he could whisper, "Don't you dare take off these clothes before we return. I want to take them off myself." He put the boy down. "Ah, I guess we were found out. What do we do now?" he said with an emotionless tone. The worst was always being interrupted by someone when he was about to feast on his boyfriend.

He blushed softly and raised an eyebrow at the small cat who stared back at him. "I'm his kitten now.." The boy told the cat and rubbed against the older man. He pretended to purr quietly. Hannah just stood, completely emotionless.

"Both of you are my cats, but one is my kitten and the other is my kitten boyfriend." He chuckled and regarded Hannah. "So, is there anything you need to talk to Ciel?"

"I just want to ask of you not to get him in trouble or for him to end up hurt," she answered.

"Well, you can come with us and be an eyewitness," he replied and looked at Ciel. "Shall we go? I'm going to get your coat so you won't have to go downtown on foot and everyone see you like this."

He nodded and watched the man leave to go get his coat. He cleared his throat and walked up to Hannah, whispering quietly. "Don't let it slip." He then took a step back and smiled, sorting out his hair. "Sebastian..?"

Sebastian returned with the coat. "Yes? I'm here." He opened the coat for Ciel.

Ciel stepped into the coat and pulled it around himself. "Ready to go..?" He murmured quietly, smiling at the taller man.

"Yes." He held Ciel's hand and led him to the door. "Hannah, you can come with us if you're worried." He looked at her just nodding. "We're off, then." He squeezed Ciel's hand lightly.

He nodded, now getting very nervous, he tightly gripped the mans hand. "Don't let him hurt me... Please don't."

"Of course I won't. Everything is going to go as planned. I'm just going to call a reporter on the way, so it seems like he or she was there by chance." He locked his house. "Now we're going for a walk." He smiled at the boy, trying to put him at ease.

He nodded slightly, looking down at the pavement. "Are we meeting your friends...?" He questioned quietly, snuggling up to him as they walked.

"Yes, you could say that," he answered as they walked down the sidewalk. "After this I'm going to take you home-I mean, to my house so we can spend some time together, okay?" He wrapped his arm around Ciel's shoulders and pulled him closer.

He nodded, smiling up at the man. At least he was protected and loved. He gazed ahead, seeing a park. "Is that where we're meeting them...?"

"I is." He looked ahead and spotted Alois and the others. "It took us a while, but we're finally here."

"Ah, it really is the famous Ciel Phantomhive! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan. Can you give me an autograph please?!" Meirin said and almost threw a notebook and a pen at Ciel.

He smiled slightly and managed to catch both the pen and the notebook. "No problem." He began signing his name before passing it back to the girl. He quickly walked passed Alois to the safety of Sebastian.

"Are you alright? You're shaking a bit," Sebastian whispered as he left everyone to the area where that man had attacked his boyfriend.

He took a deep breath and looked down. "I just don't like it around here.. I'm going to have to face him again..." He took another deep breath. "You guys have to hang back so he'll think I'm alone." He said rather loud, stopping everyone in their tracks. He began unbuttoning his coat. "Don't stare.."

"Don't worry. After I leave you here, just walked into that alley and pretend that you lost your way. We will be here and you can call us as soon as the man touches you. The reporter needs to take just one picture, okay?" he explained to Ciel and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He nodded slowly and took the coat off before giving it to Sebastian. He gave him one more unsure glance before wrapping his arms around himself and walking down the dark stingy alley. He paused at the end, looking back at them before walking down another, now completely out of sight.

"Everyone, let's clear the area. I'll go to the other way that leads into this alley so I can see everything. When I call Alois through his cell phone, it means that that bastard is here," he told his coworkers and the reporter, who nodded. The reporter seemed excited to be the one to get this story covered. Now, all they had to do was wait until the attacker showed up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to update this story tomorrow. You can take your time if you'd like to read the next chapter only later, obviously. The story is almost ending.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Let's play tag.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

About half an hour has passed. The boy was shivering and damp from the rain, he leaned against the wall. Thats when he heard foot steps, he couldn't hear where it was coming from. He instantly stood up and looked around. He was getting seriously scared now he took a few steps back as his eyes darted back and forth. Thats when he walked into a mans chest. Instantly a blood curdling scream left his lips before his mouth was covered with a white cloth. He blinked slowly, starting to feel light headed.

He widened his eyes. As he ran into the alley, he called Alois, the reporter following him. From slightly afar he saw a male silhouette carrying Ciel towards a car. "Damn it. A car wasn't in my plans," he growled under his breath and sprinted after the man who had noticed them.

He was out cold, laying limply bridal style in the mans arms, his hair messily fallen to one side, his legs delicately bouncing with every step. The man was running like crazy, he was disgusting and smelled of vodka. He had a horrid stubbily chin and wrinkled skin, most likely a heavy smoker and drinker. He was now a mere meter away from the car.

He stared at the man throwing Ciel onto his shoulder and trying to open the car door quickly. The others showed up on the other end. "Catch him!" He pointed at the man who was getting in the old car. It wasn't going according to plan, and that angered Sebastian. Unfortunately, the man managed to get in the car and drove off. "Ciel!"  
Another car stopped in front of him. Alois opened the door. "Let's get that little maggot. I'm doing this for you, not him," the blond told him.  
Sebastian rushed into the car and pulled the reporter inside. Hannah took the chance and sat on the front passenger seat. Alois began the chase. Sebastian just hoped that the effect of that drug wore off soon.

The car sped up and the bluenette slowly opened his eyes, after a while he realised where he was. He instantly sat up. He stared at the man who turned around and smirked at him. He took a deep breath, his asthma playing up as he was so frightened, he began yelling and tears were spilling down his face as he tried the doors, they were all locked. He began pounding on the window when the man growled and aimed a gun at him, making him sit completely stock still. Where was Sebastian?! He said it would be alright.

He slapped his forehead. "I told him that it was going to be fine. He must be so scared right now," he muttered and clenched his hand on one of his side bangs, the hair spiking messily between his fingers. "I'm such a failure to protect my boyfriend. And he has asthma. I bet he didn't bring his pump with him."

Hannah reached behind her and rested her hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "I have called the police, so don't worry. Just thinking of getting him back and think rationally so you don't make any risky decisions. I know that you care for him."

He now stayed quiet when the man tossed the onto the dashboard. He was trembling madly and his asthma was tightening his lungs. The tears kept rolling as he looked out the window. He had to stay quiet and do as the man said. The man made a harsh turn, forcing one door to swing open. He yelped, quickly clambering to the other side as the door slammed shut again. He saw a horrible old rickety house in front of them. It looked like that was his final destination. He began breathing faster when the man grabbed the gun and got out, pulling the boy out of the back seat and holding the gun to his temple, making the boy walk which ever direction he wanted.

The car stopped, and Sebastian dashed out after the man. "Let him go," he shouted at the man who had a gun pointed at his boyfriend's head. Alois and Hannah stared in surprise while the reporter took as many pictures as he could. "Ciel, I'm right here, okay?" He just hope that the attacker wouldn't take Ciel into that house.

Ciel nodded quickly as he quickly looked at Sebastian, his heart was pounding and he was gasping for air as he was marched towards the house. It was obvious the fear that was in his eyes. He bit his lip as the man pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to the boys cheek making him shudder in disgust.

"If that bastard didn't have a gun..." Sebastian trailed off and walked slowly after them.

Hannah got in his way. "Should you really go there? You might be shot. The police is coming, so wait a while longer, close to them. That man might leave the gun to do something to Ciel, so we must be ready."

"I bet that this was your idea," Alois commented and folded his arms.

"Don't you dare," Sebastian shouted and grabbed Alois's shirt collar. "I made one mistake, but I won't be making another one." He released the blond roughly and ran into the house, leaving Alois staring and Hannah calling him.

Ciel was shoved into the house and the door was slammed behind him. The man tugged him into a room and tied his arms and wrists together. He then threw the gun across the room and lifted the boys chin up. "Ciel Phantomhive.." He smirked and leaned closer.

Instantly the boy smelt the strong scent of drugs and alcohol. He tried to pull away but he simply couldn't. A deep and very disgusting kiss was pressed to the young models lips.

Sebastian could hear someone talking. Leaning on the door and pressing his ear against it, Sebastian heard that man talking. He could hear Ciel's whines and cries. The checked the door. It was locked. "Ciel!" He took a few steps back and kicked the door as hard as he could.

The man looked behind him as the boys tear stained face lit up in hope. Sebastian was coming.. He wasn't going to leave him. "Sebastian! Sebastian!" He cried out as loudly as he could before the man hit him, making him fall silent and to cower away.

Sebastian heard that hit and groaned. "I'm going to kill you if you touch him again!" He walked backwards and charged at the door, hitting it with his shoulder. His hopes went up again once the lock nearly broke. Sebastian didn't care if he'd hurt his shoulder as long as he could save Ciel. He kept kicking the door close to the door handle.

The man hastily looked back at Ciel and pulled him to stand up. The boy coughed and wheezed because of the dust and his asthma. He was pulled to the furthest corner where the man leaned down and began feasting on the boys imperfection-less skin. Instantly the model began crying and whimper at the feeling. He continually cried Sebastian's name, getting more and more urgent each time.

"Isn't this better?" Alois muttered, catching Sebastian's attention.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder and quickly took the hammer. He broke the door open easily and went inside. Sebastian widened his eyes once he saw that man kissing and touching Ciel. He sprinted to the corner of the room, gripped the man's shirt collar and threw him away from his boyfriend. He looked back at Ciel trembling and his cheeks wet with tears. Something snapped in his head. He looked back at the attacker and at the hammer in his hand. "Do you want me to kill you?" he questioned the man, who stared at him.

"Sebastian, calm down. Let the police take care of this," Alois said and slowly approached him.

"But he hurt Ciel's eye. This guy didn't regret it one bit. Otherwise, he wouldn't point a gun at Ciel's head," Sebastian said, frowning. "I think that... the same should happen to his eye. The same that he did to my boyfriend."

Instantly the bluenettes eyes widened. "No Sebastian! Don't!" He yelled quickly, struggling to do anything as he was tied. "You'll get into trouble..!" He cried, retracting back to the corner as soon as the other man stood up. Tears began resurfacing in his eyes when the disgusting man licked his lips. "Sebastian.." He whimpered quietly, wanting to be safely in his embrace.  
The young model looked to his left as Alois was slowly walking towards him. Was he going to help..? Or take some sort of sick revenge.

He stepped in front of Ciel, clenching his hand around the hammer. "No one will touch him." He looked at Alois, who had caught the gun. "Thanks for helping."  
The sound of sirens approached the old house and he felt more at ease. And even more when Alois pointed the gun at the attacker so he wouldn't move. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian turned to Ciel and knelt on the old wooden floor. "You'll be okay. And this time I'm sure." He put the hammer down and untied the boy.

The boy quickly wrapped his arms around the mans neck, bursting out into floods of tears. "Don't let go.." He whispered, his whole body trembling madly, he was absolutely terrified. At least it was over.. He was safe..

"I won't," he replied, holding Ciel close to his chest. He felt so hurt for what he had made his boyfriend go through just to find who had done that to his eye. "Calm down, okay?" he whispered and leaned away. He cupped the boy's cheeks a pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Let's go home." He picked Ciel up and wrapped his legs around his waist. "You don't have to see him." He rested his hand on the back of the young man's head and leaned his head on his shoulder. He could still feel Ciel trembling every once in a while.

Ciel's fingers desperately clung to the man, digging their way into the fabric before the whole hand gripped it. He kept his face hidden but moved it into Sebastian's neck. He continued sobbing quietly as they walked out of the room. "Don't make me do this again.." He whispered quietly as he was carried outside.

"It won't happen again. Ever," he said and opened the door of Alois's car, sitting Ciel on the backseat. He looked over his shoulder as the police ran into the house.

"Ciel, you'll be fine now," Hannah told him, smiling slightly.

Sighing, Sebastian got in the car and sat beside the boy. "Let's wait for Alois. He'll take us home."

Ciel nodded and clung to the man. He was still trembling madly. He bit his lip and buried his face into the mans neck. "Everyone is going to know... Its going to be on everything.." He murmured quietly. "Can I.. Just stay hidden for a few days...?"

Before he could answer, he looked over at the house again. "What's all that commotion about?" he asked mostly himself and quickly stepped out of the car. He stared at the attacker running out of the house and the three cops chasing him. A quick idea ran through his mind and he hastily picked up a small rock from the ground. He aimed at the attacker and threw it as fast as he could.  
The rock hit the man's back of the head as he attempted to run to the back of the house where the woods could be an escaping rout. Fortunately, the man fell, knocked out cold.  
Whistling and looking away, Sebastian got back in the car and closed the door. "So, you were saying? Ah, I almost forgot. Yes, I think that you should stay hidden for a few days. You can stay over at my house if you want. That way you wouldn't be alone, right?" he told Ciel, smiling slightly.

He nodded quickly, being extremely clingy. He stayed as close to Sebastian as possible. Ciel finally felt safe. He just wanted to go, get away from that awful stingy house and to be taken into Sebastian's beautiful safe one.

Alois finally got in the car. "They brought a new officer to make his first arrest and he let the bastard get away," he said as he started the car. He motioned and the reporter Hannah inside. "Good thing you took care of that for them."

"After all that has happened, I wouldn't allow such a bastard to get away," Sebastian muttered and pulled Ciel onto his lap. He sat the boy on his side and leaned him against his torso. "Here's your coat." He covered Ciel with it, the warmth quickly spreading between them.

One of the officers approached the car. "I'm sorry, but you can't leave now. We need you to make a few statements at the police statement."

"I'll go. I saw everything. These two need to rest," Alois said and turned the engine on.

The small slate blue haired boy looked over at the blonde. "Alois... Are you sure..?" He questioned, snuggling up closer to Sebastian and sighing deeply.

Hannah looked at them both. "I got a good view of the man when he first grabbed Ciel. I'll go too.."

"And I'll take everything to the magazine company. If you can, please keep my number so I can write an article on what happened to that perpetrator," the reporter said.

Sebastian covered Ciel completely with the coat and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Are you feeling better now?" he whispered and kissed the boy's neck.

Ciel nodded slowly, he seemed to have stopped trembling which was a good sign. He gently kissed the man back, his hands griping the older mans shirt.

"I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you." He hugged Ciel tightly.  
The car became silent until Sebastian and Ciel were dropped off at home. He carried the boy into his house and closed the door with his foot. "You can wait in my room while I get us something to eat before going to bed. It's past three in the morning already."

Ciel nodded and got onto his own two feet. "I don't want anything.. Thank you.." He smiled slightly, though it didn't seem very happy. He slowly walked to the stairs, keeping his jacket wrapped around himself.

He sighed and went after Ciel. He picked the boy up bridal-style and carried him to the room. "Let's change the mood before we think too much about what happened." He opened the door with his foot and walked inside. "Isn't this nice? We're on our honeymoon!"

"H-Honeymoon..?" He questioned quietly as he was carried towards the bed. His cheeks became a light pink as he was settled down on the bed sheets. "I-I love you..."

"Love you too, 'honey'," he said, chuckling, and leaned down for a kiss. "Maybe we should do something that will make you want to eat. Oh, I know!" He tried to smile so Ciel could see that everything was fine. He slid his thumb over his slightly bruised cheek. "Let's go for a run. Inside the house, of course. Or, even better, let's play tag!" he rambled. "I know that you can't run from me," he teased and climbed onto the bed. "But first, let's take these off." He began taking off the boy's clothing.

Ciel blinked, staring at the man, his heart beating like crazy. His cheeks were now a deep vibrant pink. "N-Naked..? I don't want to play the game without wearing clothes.. Let me wear one of your dress shirts..?" He questioned, gazing up at the man above him.

"Of course you're not going to run around naked." He chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips. "I just want you to get away from the clothes that... man touched." Once again, he tried to smile so he wouldn't come off as too serious about what had happened. He went to the closet. "You can take those off by yourself if you want. Ah, and I think that you should take a shower. That place was filthy and I bet that that drunk's hands were the same." Opening the closet door, he searched for a comfortable shirt for the boy. While at it, he took out his sleepwear as well.

He sighed and pulled his t-shirt up over his head. He took off his gloves and cat ears and tail before shyly waiting for Sebastian to pass him a shirt, he stood and walked up close to him. "So.. What game are we going to play..?" The game seemed to intrigue him and take his mind off things.

"You'll take a shower after. You're going to... sweat anyway," he said with a deep voice and handed a large t-shirt to Ciel. "I'll get you better pajamas after you shower." He closed the closet. "I suggest we play tag, and you can leave the ears and tail on. But we can play something else if you so would like." He grinned and caressed Ciel's cheek.

Ciel pulled the t-shirt on and slipped his shorts off. He then attached the cat ears and the tail again. "Exactly what 'other' game would that be..?" He purred in excitement.

"Oh, just whatever you want," he answered, gazing at Ciel's perfectly shaped, bare legs. Shaking himself, he got changed into a large shirt as well.

He smiled slightly. "Okay! Tag it is!" He nodded and quickly 'tagged' the man. "You're it!" He yelled, quickly running out of the room and down the stairs. He had currently pushed the earlier events to the back of his mind and decided to have some fun.

Shivering in delight, he ran after the boy. He loved the rush that coursed throughout his body. "Your little legs won't take you far," he warned as he came down the stairs, trying not to fall on the way. He jumped down once he was close to the bottom of the staircase.

Ciel giggled in excitement as he began running down the main hall. He looked behind him and saw Sebastian gaining on him quickly.

The moment Sebastian got closer to Ciel, he got a hold of his forearm and carefully made him stop. He turned the boy around and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. "Tag," he whispered, grinning, and ran in the opposite direction. He loved to watch Ciel running around in the large t-shirt, but he was too competitive to only chase him.

He paused and pressed his own two fingers to his lips. The kiss had sent delightful shivers down his spine. He shook his head and snapped out of the daze before running towards Sebastian. "Slow down!" He complained, not being able to catch up with the other.

"Fine," Sebastian replied and slowed down slightly, Ciel getting closer by the moment. He wouldn't mind having the boy's hands on him, but he didn't want to get caught. He could see that Ciel was getting slightly tired, though. After all, all that had happened could greatly affect a petite young man like him.

Ciel's feet made little weightless padding sounds on the floor as he ran towards the man, one arm out stretched and trying to grab him. He did seem to be getting rather tired, though he wouldn't give in.

He looked over his shoulder and noticed Ciel determined, yet panting. So, he slowed down slightly more so he could get caught. "We'll play this again when you're feeling better. For now, let's go take a shower-I mean, you can take one first, if you'd like." He chuckled slightly.

He jumped forward and wrapped his arms around the mans waist. "Got you.." He panted quietly, tilting his head to the side. "I don't mind going with you..." Ciel confessed almost silently.

"You got me." He smiled and pressed a kiss to Ciel's cheek. "Then, let's go. After this we'll eat something before going to sleep." He turned around, crouched down and rested one knee on the floor. "Come on up. The Michaelis bus will be leaving soon." He motioned the boy onto his back.

He giggled slightly and smiled at the man, he got up onto his back, smiling like nothing had happened today. He nuzzled into the older mans neck and sighed contently. He certainly didn't deserve the earlier instant, he was too nice, too sensitive..

Patting Ciel's butt playfully, he grinned over his shoulder as he went up the stairs. "How's the bus ride? Comfortable?"

"A 5 star experience." He purred quietly, lightly kissing the mans neck and up to his ear. "Whats it like having a model on your 'bus'...?"

Sebastian shivered with the affection. "It makes me want to give you a free ride, but I can't do that." He opened the bedroom door and went to sit the boy on the bed. "Do you want to know how much it costs to ride this bus?" he whispered and laid Ciel on the bed, his hands on the slender shoulders.

He nodded slowly, his cheeks now a soft pink. Ciel leaned forward a bit. "Please do tell me the price, Michealis.~"

"Well, do something to me and I'll see if it's enough," he teased and closed the distanced between them even more. "You can tell me something new about yourself as well. That would be really nice."

He thought deeply, pushing the man off him and onto the bed. He then straddled the mans waist. "Well well..." He looked down at the other and slowly leaned down, he decided to latch onto the others neck and gently sucked the mans sensitive skin.

"It's torture, I tell you," Sebastian said with a deep voice, his whole body awaking in full attention towards Ciel. "It won't be enough to pay for the ticket, though. Give me more," he demanded, sliding his hand behind the boy's head, and kissing him.

Ciel slowly disconnected the kiss. "More..?" He questioned hazily, blinking slowly, his hands trailed down to the mans torso. "Tell me what you're looking for.." He whispered quietly, feeling the mans stiff member hardening under him.

"What I'm looking for? Hmm... I'm not sure. Can you help me find it?" he teased again. He could see Ciel's collar bone. An urge almost overpowered him and he nearly nibbled it. For some reason, he 'needed' to hear Ciel moaning. Those cries from the earlier awful event had to leave his mind already.

He swallowed dryly, his hands shakily gripping the mans shirt. He took a deep breath before slowly rocking back and forth on top of the man. "This..?" He almost moaned, it already felt sinfully good.

"Yes... that," he moaned the last word. "But you must be tired, right? I'll do the work." He switched their positions and moved his hips between Ciel's thighs, already thrusting against the boy. Closing his eyes, he moved faster so he could hear Ciel. It was good for him to go back and forth on their intimate moments. He wouldn't want to take things too quickly or Ciel could end up uncomfortable around him.

The boy was jolting with each thrust, his mouth had fallen open and sweet moans left his mouth, he kept his thighs spread just for him. His cheeks were a deep dark pink and his mind was all hazy.

Sebastian looked down between them and noticed the embarrassing wetness through the t-shirts. But it all got quickly replaced by the blissful sounds Ciel made and the sight of how his alluring torso arched slightly. He could feel the boy's member through the clothing, and he couldn't get enough of him.

He was moaning continuously, he couldn't get enough of the man, he tossed his head to the side, his cheeks a deep pink, his hair messily covering his face. His eyes were slightly teary due to the pleasure. He curled his toes and uttered. "More.." Very quietly.

"Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it," he whispered to Ciel's ear and thrust his hips faster. The sight of Ciel's disheveled self was more than he could ask for. He couldn't imagine anyone else by his side but Ciel.

Ciel arched his back and shrieked quite quietly. He bit his lip and began breathing quicker, he seemed to be quite quickly reaching his limit.

Taking another chance, he wrapped his hand around both of their members, but over the cloth. Once he felt Ciel's length against his own, he released, biting his bottom lip hard.

He felt a tingling run through his body before he too came. Sebastian's semen had covered his chest and part of his face. He instantly fell limp and tired on the sheets of Sebastian's bed.

Panting, Sebastian rested his hands next to Ciel's shoulders, his arms shaking slightly. He took a deep breath and took off the boy's shirt over his head. He then wiped Ciel's face with a clean part of the t-shirt. Gulping, he gazed down at Ciel's body, the boy's legs still somewhat spread open. But Ciel had gotten too tired. He wouldn't push him further. "Let's go take a nice, relaxing shower, okay?" He grinned and picked him up, placing him over his shoulder. As he left the bedroom, he slapped the boy's ass lightly.

He groaned quietly, moving away from the mans shoulder. "I don't like that..." He murmured shyly. He seemed to be very conscious of himself and shy to all these little sexual things.

"Aw, I didn't know. Well, I'm going to miss doing this," Sebastian said and slapped the boy's ass again. "That was the last one." He grinned, opening the bathroom door. He put Ciel down on the small rug and hurried to turn on the hot water. Ciel couldn't catch a cold. He'd take care of him if so were to happen anyway.

Ciel brought his legs up to his chest and gazed at Sebastian. "Look.. Fine... You can still do it.." He murmured quietly.

"No, I wouldn't want to do something you don't like," he said and took Ciel's hand, leading him under the warm water spray. He combed the boy's hair with his hands to rinse it.

He shivered and soon became accustomed to the warm spray. He stepped closer to Sebastian and traced circles on his chest.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel's hand. Smiling, he rested his hand on the boy's chest and felt the quick heartbeat. So Ciel wouldn't feel alone, Sebastian took of his t-shirt as well and quickly joined him under the hot water. He leaned down and kissed Ciel's enticing lips.

He gently kissed him back and leaned again the wall of the shower, pulling Sebastian closer. "I really love you... Do you love me...?"

"Of course I love you too. More than anything." He bent his back slightly and nibbled Ciel's collarbone. He just couldn't help himself and ended up doing it.

Ciel groaned in satisfaction and tilted his head to the side to give the man more room.

To his surprise, Ciel actually liked it. He kissed the boy's neck again and again. But he moved away after a while. "Okay, a shower," he told mostly himself. He couldn't forget that Ciel was tired. Sighing, he reached out to the shampoo and began to wash the young man's midnight-blue hair.

He looked up through the bubbles into the mans eyes. "After.. Let me wash your hair, okay..?" He questioned quietly.

"Okay," he answered with a wide smile and moved the boy's hair up. "You have a mohawk now. Rock on!" He chuckled and messed Ciel's hair a bit more before he rinsed it again.

He continued gazing at Sebastian, like he was observing him and his obvious attempts to take his mind off the earlier events. He smiled and got the man to sit on the floor. "Let me wash your hair.."

Nodding, he turned his eyes up to Ciel, looking into those hypnotizing, royal-blue orbs. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me? I want to know more about you. You can ask me anything as well," he mumbled.

Ciel shook his head. "I want to know about you." He murmured, getting the shampoo and squeezing some into his hand. He began massaging the shampoo into the older mans hair.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter is coming tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**It took such a long time to post this chapter. Since this is role-playing, it doesn't have much of a plot, but thanks to the ones who have been following this story.**

**For the ones who have been following my work (other stories) and know more about me, I just finished a second story for publishing. I'm going to send it today to the publisher!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

He melted under Ciel's touch. "Well... what do you want to know?" he asked quietly, enjoying the soothing massage. Even though the boy's hands weren't big, they were skillful and gentle.

"Your job..? When you were at school..?" He murmured quietly, continuing to massage the mans scalp gently.

"Hmm... I started my first company when I was eighteen," he started. "Everyone called me a prodigy, but some laughed at me, always saying that I wasn't going to last long in the business. Since I hated what they said about me, I worked harder to prove them wrong." He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Ciel's abdomen. "All I could see was work. Whenever I felt like... getting away, I would go to a hotel with someone. It had no meaning whatsoever. But... everything changed when I first saw you. I just had to talk to you and be with you." He sighed. "When I was in school I was a student with above average grades, since I'd already made plans for my future. All I did was study and go back to... the orphanage."

"Orphanage..?" He questioned, now massaging even more gently and soothingly. "What happened Sebastian..?"

He looked up at him. "I'm not sure, actually. All they said is that I was abandoned at their doorstep. I don't know who my parents are or if they're around to begin with." He turned his eyes down. "I don't want to know either."

He frowned and hugged Sebastian tightly. "So you may have parents out there...?" He murmured quietly.

"Yes, but I said that I don't want to know. They also might not be out there," he mumbled and took in Ciel's embrace. "I guess that we have a lot more in common than I thought." He smiled slightly.

He looked down as the water continued spraying them. An unsettling silence appeared. The bluenette didn't know what to say

"Anyway, let's get happy again." He stood and took the body wash. "I'm going to cleanse you... thoroughly," he whispered the last word and poured some of the thick fluid onto his hand.

He shuddered and stood up, his cheeks a light pink. Every moment with Sebastian seemed enjoyable.

He warmed it up under the water for a brief moment before he began to slide his hands over Ciel's chest. He moved them to the boy's sides, and then his chest again, brushing his thumbs over the perked, pink nubs. "I guess that I can't stand to see you naked for too long without doing anything."

He moaned quietly, each time Sebastian brushed a thumb over the pink nubs on his chest, he bit his lip and shyly gazed away. "I-I don't mind.."

Since he liked to tease Ciel, he moved his hands to the boy's back. "I have to clean your whole body, remember?" He chuckled, but gradually stopped. He took a deep breath and pressed their chests together, roaming his hands down to the boy's ass.

He gasped quietly and gazed at the man. Everything was so hot and he felt so out of it. He decided just to relax.

"I won't do anything dirty this time," he said, grinning, and slid his hands to Ciel's hips. He wouldn't want the boy to get a breakdown. And their relationship had time to flourish in due time. He wanted to savor every moment with Ciel. Once Ciel's body was clean, Sebastian left the the private bits for the boy to take care of. If he were the one to wash them, he wouldn't be able to hold back.

He quickly cleaned himself in an embarrassed hurry before jumping out and wrapping a towel around himself.

Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large towel around his hips and a smaller one to dry his hair. After getting ready in the bedroom silently, both sat on the bed. "I'm going to get us something to eat before we get some sleep. You can wait here, and I'll wake you if you fall asleep, okay? You can't go to sleep without eating anything for a long while."

He sighed and nodded slowly, crawling up and under the covers. He sighed contently under them, almost instantly falling asleep. He couldn't possible keep his eyes open any longer, it was nearing 5 in the morning now.

"Relax now." He pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips and caressed his cheek before he went to the kitchen. It hadn't taken long for him to finish a chicken sandwich. He needed to hurry or Ciel wouldn't wake up easily. He walked into the room with a small tray, balancing two glasses of apple and orange juice. "Ciel, are you still awake?" He placed the tray on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

The boy sighed and turned over in his sleep. He was so tired that he couldn't keep his heavy eye lids open. He was breathing gently through parted lips and his slate blue hair was messily cupping his face.

"Ciel, you have to eat," he said quietly not to startle the boy, and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "Wake up, sleeping beauty." He grinned, sliding his hands under the covers and roaming them all over Ciel's torso.

He whined and looked up at Sebastian. "You.. Eat it.." He murmured tiredly before curling up again and closing his eyes.

"I already have my share here. Come on, it's just a sandwich. You can sleep as much as you want afterward." He crawled under the covers head first and positioned himself on all fours over Ciel. He gazed down at the boy on his side, his hair spread on the pillow. Leaning down, he whispered to the boy's ear, "If you don't eat, I'll give it to my cat. He's in the kitchen, waiting for you to give him your food. Are you going to let him win?"

"I'm not a kid.." He muttered tiredly and turned to face the man though his eyes were still closed. "Try something else.." He replied.

Something else? He pursed his lips. What could he do for Ciel to eat? "I know," he said loudly. "I'll do whatever you want tomorrow. For the whole day I'll be at your mercy. What about that?"

Ciel shook his head and sighed. He began falling asleep slowly. "Try again.."

"What do you want me to do?" he whined and rested his forehead on the side of Ciel's head. "I just want you to eat something before you go to sleep."

"I don't want it.." He murmured quietly. "Just let me sleep.." He whispered, pulling the man down next to him and snuggling up to him.

But he had to make sure that Ciel would eat properly. Sighing, he sat up. He reached out to his sandwich and began to eat it. Perhaps the smell would lure the boy into eating. "It's your loss."

He sniffed slightly and opened his tired eyes. After a while he scooted closer and held the mans hand, taking a tiny bite from it. "Mhm..." He took another bite.

He couldn't help but to chuckle. "Yours is right here. And there's apple juice, but you can also pick orange. Which one do you want?" He took the tray from the nightstand and displayed it to Ciel.

"I want your one.. Its smaller.." He murmured quietly, his own one being too much for him. "Let me finish yours...?"

"Okay. As long as you eat, I'm fine with anything." He waved his sandwich in front of Ciel and moved it towards his lips. "Say 'ah', Ciel." He grinned widely.

"Ahh.." Ciel did exactly as he was told but in a very tired way.

He watched Ciel eating slowly. Even though he knew what he'd made the boy go through, he was glad that that man had been caught. He wouldn't want Ciel to see him again. And he wanted Alois to call him the next day with all of the information.

As soon as he was finished he fell back down onto the bed and slid his eyes shut, snuggling up to the man.

Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around Ciel and sat up with him. "You can't make your digestion properly while lying down," he told the boy as he sat him between his thighs, leaning Ciel's back on his chest. "Just stay like this for a while. You can sleep if you want." He didn't like to bother Ciel, but he wanted what was best for him.

The next day Ciel slowly woke up. He blinked slowly. Why could he hear loads of people. With his confused little expression he slipped out of bed, leaving Sebastian sleeping. He slowly walked down the stairs and opened the front door. He was instantly attack by photographers taking photos of him and reporters asking him inappropriate questions. "No! Stop! Sebastian..!"

Sebastian's eyes shot open. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the front door. "Ciel," he called and stopped on his tracks once he saw the reporters and paparazzi almost running over Ciel and coming into the house. "If you don't get out of my house, I'll call the police," he shouted and went to get the boy. The reporters turned his attention to him and began questioning what was the relationship between him and Ciel. Sebastian growled and shoved them out of the house, shielding the boy behind him. Once he finally managed to close the door, he locked it and rested his back against it. Panting, he regarded Ciel. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me! Are you okay?!" He questioned quickly, seeing he was panting. "I'm sorry.. I make everything difficult.."

He shook his head. "This means that the word got out on what that man had done to you. Like we planned, you can stay here for a few days. Let them only have that article that the reporter had made. I'm going to call Alois so he can tells us what's on the magazines." He took a deep breath and went to his room, taking Ciel's hand.

"We can't stay here.. They're going to keep coming.. Isn't there somewhere else we can stay..?" He questioned, gripping the mans hand. "I can get Hannah to bring me something to hide my appearance with.."

He stopped and looked down at Ciel. "Yes, there is a place. I need a vacation anyway, so let's go to my beach house. The beach is private, so they won't be able to see us or even get to us." He sat on his bed and took his cell phone. "Well, while we're there, we might as well do our photo shoot for the new tea. And don't worry about anything. You'll be paid according to you work."

"No pay.." He murmured quietly. "Pay me with kisses." He teased quietly. "I'm going to need to look like someone else as I got to go to my house to get clothes for the shoot." He took out his phone and dialled Hannah's number.. "Hello Hannah. I need the bunches... Yes... Oh and that! Don't forget to get a skirt.. Yeah.. And matching shoes.. 10 minutes..? Kay.. Bye." He flipped his phone shut and tossed it on to his bag. "Your boyfriend is going to be more of a girlfriend for a while~"

He stared at Ciel. "Well, if it can make you unnoticeable, bring it. We'll talk about whatever is needed later. We can't stay here or some crazy reporters might climb up here to take photos." He grinned and called Alois. "Hey, I need you to arrange a flight tonight for two. First class. To my beach house." He sighed. "Yes, Alois, Ciel is the one coming with me. There is a wave of paparazzi and reporters on my doorstep and we have to get away for a few days. By the way, what was on the magazines?" He waited as Alois told him everything.

'First class..' He thought to himself as he got out a make up bag brought over yesterday. He did his make up much like a girl and added fake eyelashes. He needed to look as feminine as possible. He brushed his hair and heard the doorbell go. "Hannah." He told himself and raced down stairs. He looked through the post box and saw it was definitely her. He opened the door and welcomed her in before shutting and double locking the door. He took the clothes and locked himself in the downstairs bathroom.

He ended the call and went to get changed. And, once he was done, he went downstairs. "Hi," he greeted Hannah, who smiled and pointed at the bathroom door. "I'll wait for him." He leaned on the wall and folded his arms.

After a few minutes he opened the door. His hair was brushed over his bad eye and he had long curly bunches that stopped half way down his back. He wore an over sized cream jumped and a royal blue pleated skirt that ended high up, just about covering everything. He also had to wear feminine undergarments incase his skirt were to blow up. "Hello.. Michealis.." The boy whispered quietly.

He looked at Ciel from head to toe. "Wow," was all he could utter. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boy's lips. "You look exactly like a girl." He grinned and held his hand. "I have many things back at the beach house, but we need to get some clothes for you. I can drive us to your house so we can get them and then we're go to the airport to meet with Alois. We slept for must of the day with how late we went to sleep."

Ciel nodded. "Okay. Can we leave now..?" He questioned as he waved at Hannah leaving. "We can get something to eat on the way. I just think its best to get to mine early."

"Of course. I locked everything while I waited for you. In a while, Alois will come here to take care of my cat and we'll take all the things that we bought with us." He led the boy to the kitchen. "We have to go through the back door or all those people won't let us leave. They might chase us, actually."

He nodded. "Okay." He pulled up his thigh high socks and readied himself to begin running. He tightly gripped the mans hand.

Once the backdoor was locked, he looked from side to side. Before anyone could see them, he ran with Ciel around the house and stopped once they reached the garage. He opened the small door and went inside. Good thing the garage wasn't facing the exit but the gate instead.

He hurriedly looked around, tightly gripping the man as he brushed down his skirt. "Hurry.." He whispered quietly, his heart pounding with excitement.

He opened the car door for Ciel and went around the car, sitting behind the steering wheel. "Let's go." He pressed the button to open the large, automatic door. "This one is silent, so they won't know that we're running away." He threw his head back, laughing. "They're going to wait there for no one."

He watched the man and giggled quietly as they drove away. "I live on kingsington road. Number 55." He told the man as he played with his bunches. "I quite like my hair like this.." He joked.

"Well, I like everything about you," he said, smiling at Ciel. "Do you have any pet? I can have Alois to take care of it if you do." He glanced at the boy.

"I actually have the most tiniest black kitten." He replied quietly. "Shes an adorable ball of black fur. I found her on the street a few weeks ago. Shes named Tink."

"We can take her to the airport and Alois will then take her to my house. My cat is neutered, so he won't get your kitten... pregnant." He chuckled slightly as he paid attention to the road. "By the way, did you not like cats?" he raised a brow at Ciel.

"I don't really like them. But it was raining and she was so skinny and affectionate.. I couldn't say no." He murmured quietly. "Shes an acceptation, as well as your cat."

He smiled. "I see. Well, we're going to be there soon. The bag with the food that we got is in the trunk. It's going to be a while until we can catch our plane."

Ciel nodded and clasped his hands together. "I'm so excited!" He squealed, just like a silly school girl. "Thats my house!" He pointed at a huge long and tall fresh white house with a painted black door.

"Not bad." He whistled and grinned at Ciel. "Do you want me to go inside and help you pack?"

Ciel nodded eagerly and waited for the man to park the car. "Theres a climb to my room." He purred quietly.

"Sounds great." He pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips before he got out of the car. He walked around it and opened the door for the boy. "Lead the way, dear."

Ciel jumped out the car, running up the steps to his house, his skirt flowing nicely. He opened the door and it opened out into a long marble hall. Instantly a little black kitten with a bell around its neck bounded up to Ciel. The boy picked her up like a baby and cooed her name.

"So cute," Sebastian said mostly to himself and went to the other two. He petted the cat's head, then squeezed her paws lightly. "Not as cute as you, Ciel." He chuckled as he kept squeezing those smooth, little paws.

He chuckled and kissed the kitten's head. "Can't she come with us..? I'll pay for her travel." He asked quietly, not wanting to put the needy kitten down.

"If it's like that, I should take mine as well. It wouldn't be fair if he had to stay home. Well, he wouldn't notice the difference." He shrugged. "If you want to take her, I'll call Alois. I'll take Soot with us."

"Okay!" Ciel beamed at the man before carrying the kitten towards his room. "You coming..?"

Nodding, he followed Ciel. "Hm, you have a really nice house here. It must be lonely to live here by yourself, though." He turned his eyes back to the boy.

He nodded slowly. "I used to live here with me parents he replied quietly, continuing to walk up the spiral staircase.

"You're no longer alone," Sebastian said and patted the boy's shoulders. He gulped once he noticed Ciel's underwear. "Ciel, your skirt..." he trailed off.

Looked over his shoulder and saw where the man was looking. "I-I know! Its short!" He stuttered, blushing madly. When he got to the top of the stairs he turned to kiss the man. "You like school girls, huh..?" He teased, lifting his leg and wrapping it around the mans leg.

"Actually, I like only you like this," he whispered and slid his hand on Ciel's thigh. "And you look great." He kissed the boy's lips. "We could continue, but we have to go."

"Your loss." Ciel purred quietly and let go, skipping forward to his room and opening the door. His room was very Victorian style with a four poster bed, a large beautiful dressing table and a magnificent closet full of clothes. All around the room was presents from odd fans that he hadn't yet opened.

Sebastian walked into the room and looked around. "I can't get enough of saying that you're always torturing me. Your parents seemed like hardworking people. This house is massive." He looked into the closet when Ciel opened it. "And it seems like they gave you everything they could so you could have a happy life."

"Yes.. I'm just glad I make enough money to keep it." He sighed and got down on his hands and knees. "Don't stare.. I know its short.." The boy muttered as he reached under the bed for his suitcase, his skirt ridding right up.

His mouth fell open. "How can you ask me not to stare?" He walked over to Ciel and gazed at the perked, perfect ass covered in girl's underwear. "Just admit it, you enjoy torturing me. If you keep going, we won't catch that plane. We'll stay right here and not leave this room for days."

He blushed madly as he continued reaching for his suitcase. "I-I can't get it!" He continued reaching, a mere 5cm away from grasping it.

"I'll help." He grinned, resting his hands around Ciel's hips, and pulled him out. He lifted the boy off the floor, pressing their bodies together. "I have a better idea," he whispered into Ciel's ear with a deep voice before letting him go. He then lay on his side and reached out to the suitcase. Managing to pull it, he looked up at Ciel and blinked at him. "I can see everything from here as well."

He gazed at the man and smirked slightly. "You might be meant to." He murmured quietly, kneeling down next to him. "Do you like what you see..?"

"Of course I do." He chuckled, pulling Ciel closer. "Does that mean that you want to show more? Because, if you do, I'm willing to see anything and everything."

He blushed softly and stumbled when the other pulled him closer. "Depends.. You'll have to wait till we get to the holiday house."

"I'll wait for as long as you need." Sebastian pressed a deep kiss to Ciel's lips. "Come on, I'll help you pack your things. We might stay there for a week, so three changes of clothes will be enough. I have a washing machine there."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be uploaded soon.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ciel nodded and stood up, opening his closet. "What to wear..." He hummed and looked through all his clothes.

"You can give me whatever you pick I'll be putting everything in the case," he said and sat on the bed, watching Ciel shuffling around for his things.

He nodded and continued looking at his clothes. "If you're bored you can open some fanmail." He murmured quietly as he pulled out a shirt and examined it.

"Hmm... Okay. I wouldn't mind knowing what your fans think of you." He walked over to the closet and stood beside Ciel. "What do you advise me to open first?"

"The packages..?" Ciel suggested, putting the shirt back.

Nodding, Sebastian took a box and went to sit on the bed. "It's something light. Oh, it comes from France. It seems that you're known all over the world already." He opened the box and looked inside. "How nice, it's a white bear plushy. It was sent from a girl and it says: 'Dear Ciel, I hope that you are doing okay. I send you this plush for you to know that your fans will always be on your side and that we care for you. It is amazing that you receive fan mail from us. Take care. Brigitte.'" He sighed. "Okay, now I have to give you something as well."

"Me..? No no! You don't have to get me anything. You're technically taking me on holiday!" He smiled and picked out another shirt.

"I guess. I'll have other occasions to do that anyway." He took the clothes and neatly put them in the traveling bag. "It's a beach, so don't forget sunscreen for you fair skin, sunglasses so you don't 'cook' your eyes, and other beach related things."

Ciel nodded and walked into the bathroom attached to his room, he got sunscreen, sunglasses and all his over night stuff before passing it to Sebastian he got out some swimming clothing and passed it to Sebastian before picking a few t-shirts and shorts and two pairs of flip-flops.

"We can't get anything else into the traveling bag, and there's everything you need." He stood and tested the case's weight. "Since your things aren't that big, you can take more things." He chuckled and went to the door. "Do you have something to carry your kitten?"

He nodded and gestured the man to follow him to the next floor. "I know you're staring.." He murmured teasingly as they got to the next floor. He then opened his fathers old study and pulled a chair up to the shelfs and pulled down and old wicker cat carrier. He then carefully placed the chair back and picked up the basket. "Ready..?"

"It's obvious that I stare." He chuckled. "I'm as ready as I can be. I'll take your luggage and you'll take Tink." He followed Ciel, gazing at those beautiful legs moving. "We're going to have a great time in our little vacation."

He nodded eagerly. "Tink.." He called and the little kitten bounded up the stairs. He kneeled down and picked the kitten up and put her into the basket. "Okay.. All set." He murmured quietly and walked down the stairs.

They got in the car, Tink with a seat belt around the basket, and the luggage in the trunk. He turned the engine on and drove away from the house. "There's a salad in the back seat, next to Tink. You eat something on our way there." He called Alois from the cell phone connected to the car. It was answered. "Alois, before you go to the airport, go to my house and bring Soot. We're going to take Ciel's cat as well. We'll wait for you at the airport. Got it. The flight is already reserved and I have the tickets with me." Sebastian ended the call.

Ciel took the salad and the plastic fork and opened it. He took a small forkful and ate it. "Mhm.." He put some more on the fork and leaned over feeding it to Sebastian. "Say ahh.."

"Ah." He ate the forkful of salad. "This is our really late breakfast." he chuckled. Turning on the radio, he glanced at Ciel. "Is there any type of music you'd like to listen to?"

"I don't mind at all." He replied, feeding his lover again as Tink mewed.

Sebastian swallowed the food as he tried to find a good radio station. He stopped once he heard a song with a rhythmic beat. "What do you think of this one?" he asked, pumping his head back and forth.

He laughed as he watched the man dance. "Sure. Sounds good." He hummed, feeding him again. "I'll dance for you later."

"Oh, can't wait to see that. And leave that outfit on." He grinned at Ciel before he turned his attention back to the freeway. "I think no one will notice you on the airport. Ah, I almost forgot. Alois told me what happened. That man had attacked other people before. Since he was drunk, he hasn't seriously hurt anyone, but I'm glad that he's behind bars now." He glanced at Ciel. "He'll bring a magazine so we can see it. He said that we're on the first page of that one, but the other magazines are taking that information and making it their first page as well."

Ciel sighed. "Great.." He muttered distastefully. He gazed out the window and ate some of the salad before feeding Sebastian again. "Are we nearly there...?"

He nodded. "You also have to eat, okay? We're going on a trip of five hours. It's in an exotic island, so be ready for crystal clear sea water." He caressed Ciel's cheek. He had to touch the boy every once in a while.

"And Its private..? And we're doing a photo shoot there..?" He got rather excited and ate another mouthful before feeding Sebastian yet again.

"Exactly. This is what I call a vacation. And I haven't taken anyone else to that private beach. You're the only one." He smiled widely at Ciel.

"Really..?" He beamed at the man and looked over at Tink. "You here that Tink..?" He smiled and fed the rest to Sebastian.

He took a deep breath. Seeing Ciel this happy had made him all soft inside. This was the effect he'd wanted to have on the boy. Just pure happiness. "Ciel, I love you."

"I love you too!" He replied instantly and leaned over the seat, kissing Sebastian's cheek.

Before Ciel could move away, Sebastian pressed a kiss to his lips. "We're almost there."

Ciel nodded and sat back. "I'll buy you a good camera at the air port."

"Don't worry about that. I have one at the beach house. I told you that I have many things there." He chuckled. "I can see it from here." He drove out of the freeway, the airport up ahead.

He got even more excited. "I'll buy you lots of things!" He murmured, looking out the window excitedly.

"There's no need. I have enough to have many things, but what I want the most is you. As long as I have you, I don't want anything else." he stopped the car at the entrance of the airport. "Alois will come here and he'll take my car back. We won't be needing a car there."

Ciel nodded. "Okay.. But at least let me buy you a few things. Please..?" The boy begged, unbuckling his seat belt and straddling the man. "Please..? You can't resist this girl."

He looked down at Ciel's exposed thighs. "Okay, but not at the airport. It's too expensive. A local store is better. And good thing I have smocked windows so no one can see us in this position." He leaned forward and kissed the boy's alluring lips.

He encircled the mans neck with his arms. He felt the mans hands slowly drifting under his skirt. He leaned close to his lovers ear and whispered. "They're silk.."

"Hm... That's nice," he mumbled and pressed a kiss to Ciel's neck. He didn't want to move his hands away from the boy. "You took that shower at my house and now you smell just like me." His hands slid further under the skirt.

"I'm glad.. Now our scent will show we're together.." He smiled lovingly at the man and shivered in delight as the older's hands slipped further under his skirt.

Sebastian held Ciel's hips and pulled him closer to his torso. "I wonder when Alois will interrupt us. I already see that coming." He chuckled slightly, more focused on groping Ciel's ass.

His breathing hitched as his ass was being groped. He gazed at the man in front of him and began kissing his neck.

"This underwear..." Sebastian trailed off and pushed it away, a snapping sound echoing in the car once he released it. "You should wear a skirt more often. It let's me touch you properly," he teased.

He arched his back into the man when the elastic snapped back against his skin. "M-Maybe I will.." He murmured quietly, enjoying the others teasing motions.

Chuckling deviously, he leaned slightly away and kissed Ciel. "Arch your back or you'll pressed on the honk." He slipped his tongue between the boy's lips, pinning him on the steering wheel. He explored the small mouth thoroughly.

Ciel arched his back as quickly as he could as he was kissed. After a few minutes he moved slightly and the horn went off, instantly he arched his back again, pressing his body into Sebastian. He began panting into the kiss and wanting more as he was pressed into the other.

"You're more flexible than I thought," he whispered and wrapped his arms around Ciel's torso, pressing their bodies together. As he kept making out with the boy, he moved his hands between them and cupped Ciel's crotch. Unfortunately, the skirt was in the way.

A shiver ran up Ciel's spine and he moaned quietly, his own hands lifting his skirt up before gripping his lover tightly. "I-I need it.." He moaned hotly into the others ear. His mind was all hazy and he loved it. It was so exciting.

"What do you need?" he whispered teasingly. He moved one of his hands behind Ciel and got a hold of one of the soft mounds, the tips of his fingers under the underwear. "Tell me, Ciel." His other hand stroked Ciel's member slowly.

His breathing sped up and he bit his lip. "I-I need you.. I need it..." He whimpered softly, his hands desperately gripping the mans shirt. He seemed to trust him and love him completely already. His hands trailed down to the top of Sebastian's trousers. "I want it.." He breathed hotly into the older males ear.

He felt a jolt of electricity, but a sigh escaped his throat. "Only when we're at the island. Alois is coming here," he said as once he spotted the blond young man approaching the car. "There's always something or someone interrupting us, but perhaps it's for the best. This way, we can take our time to be together."

He sighed and frowned, deciding to stay seated on the mans lap. "I'm not moving.." He murmured quietly, brushing his skirt down and fixing his hair bunches.

Sebastian chuckled. "But we have to get in the plane." He kissed Ciel's lips and sat him on the passenger seat. He rolled down the window, quickly covering his crotch with his shirt. "Is Soot ready to go?"

Alois nodded. "Here's the magazine. Read it in the plane," he told Sebastian and looked over at Ciel. "Nice disguise." He then turned his attention back to Sebastian. "Here are the tickets. The plane track is right the first one. I'll see you back in work in a few days. I'll take your car back to your house." All of a sudden, he pressed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek and went to the back of the car, laughing. The blond took Ciel's luggage.

Sebastian sighed. "Don't mind that."

The slate blue haired 'girl' frowned, quickly getting out of the car and finally confronting Alois. "Why would you do that?!" He yelled sadly, his hands balling up into tight fists. Sebastian was his, his lover. Only he could kiss Sebastian.

Gulping, he rushed out of the car before his boyfriend hit Alois. "Let's calm down. You won't do that again, right Alois?"

The blond shrugged. "I did that because I wanted to," he told Ciel, scowling. "It doesn't matter to me if you two are dating. You just met him while I know Sebastian for years."

He clenched his fists further, now fighting off tears by blinking violently. "You can't do that! Its not fair!" He looked down at the floor. "I don't care if you do... H-He's mine..." He uttered quietly.

Sebastian gazed slightly down at Ciel. "I'm... only yours," he mumbled and pulled Ciel into a tight hug. "Alois, you should leave now," he demanded, frowning at him. "The next time you do this to Ciel, you'll be in trouble. Don't push your luck more than you've already have." He led Ciel the boy to the car and took the bag of food and Tink from the car. "Can you take your cat while I take mine?" he asked Ciel. He glanced at Alois, who looked away.

Ciel nodded and quietly took the cat basket, gazing down the whole time. Everything was so awkward, all he knew was that Sebastian was his. He linked arms with him to make sure not to be parted.

"Let's go now." He made sure that he had his wallet and walked into the airport with Ciel's luggage and Soot's cat basket on top of it. "We have to wait a while for the plane," he said as he checked their tickets. "The plane will be ready in twenty minutes."

He nodded slowly and stayed very quiet. After a while he pulled the man down to his own hight and kissed his lips greedily. "You're mine..."

"Yes," Sebastian whispered and pressed another kiss to his lips. Since Ciel looked like a girl, there were no awkward stares, even though he wouldn't care if people saw them with Ciel in normal clothing.

He smiled and fondled with the mans hair. "I love you.. Thank you for taking me on holiday."

"Love you too. And I would take you on holiday sooner or later, not just because we have to get away." He smiled and led Ciel by the hand to the metal detector.

Ciel gripped the mans hand tightly before walking through, nothing happened. He sighed in relief.

Ready to go to their plane track, he checked if the cats were going to be alright, and went into the plane with Ciel. "First class, here we go," he said, grinning at the boy.

Ciel nodded excitedly and linked their arms. He could be as affectionate as he wanted as he didn't have the press chasing after them. He kissed his cheek and leaned against him.

"Do you want the seat by the window?" Sebastian asked as he looked around. "There's only a few people at the last seats. It seems that barely anyone flies first class in this time of year."

Ciel shook his head. "No, you sit by the window." He purred quietly, gazing around the aeroplane.

He sat down and looked at Ciel. "When we're alone and the plane lifts off, we can do many things," he teased, resting his hand on the boy's thigh.

He felt his heart race faster when the man rested his hand on his thigh. "Can't wait.." He purred back quietly. He leaned closer to the man. "My thighs intrigue you..?"

"Everything about you is interesting." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about on our way to the island?

"I don't mind, anything at all!" Ciel played with his bunches again and gazed at Sebastian. "We could read the magazine..?"

"Yes, we should do that while no one's around." Sebastian took the magazine and looked at the cover. "It's that man dragging you into the house." Sighing, he searched for the page of the article. "It said: 'Ciel Phantomhive, a male model known worldwide, was attacked by a man who we cannot say his name. That night, the model had said his goodbyes to his friends and, on his way home man kidnapped him'. Blah blah blah, he went to jail for multiple assaults and offenses and was sentences to six years in prison and two thousand hours of community service after rehab for his alcohol problems.' And there are many pictures of us," he said and looked at the bottom of the page. He sighed. "'And now we have to know why Sebastian Michaelis, owner of three tea companies, was there to save the day. What is the relationship between Ciel Phantomhive and this man?' There's a picture of me throwing a rock at the drunk's head."

Ciel sighed and let the information sink in. He finally began to speak, changing the subject. "What do you want me to do for the shoot..?"

Putting away the magazine, Sebastian shrugged. "When you get to wear the clothes, you'll feel what's better for you to do. By the way, Alois is still going to ship the clothes to the island, so we're going to wait for a day for everything to get there. We can have some time for ourselves."

He nodded and smiled at the man. "I have a little present for you when we get there.." He purred teasingly.

"Hm... I can't wait," Sebastian said with a deep voice. As he was about to kiss Ciel, the flight attendant interrupted them.

"Would you like to eat?" she asked kindly.

"Dinner would be nice," he told her and glanced at Ciel. "And water to drink. The desert can be decided later."

She nodded. "Very well," she said and walked away.

"Interrupted again," he sighed and sunk into the chair.

"No no.." Ciel whined in disappointment and leaned over, unbuckling the belt and sitting on his lap. "Kiss me.."

He smiled and kissed the boy's lips. "We'll be interrupted again in a couple of minutes, so let's wait until she leaves us alone, okay? I might not be able to hold back if someone stops us again."

"Okay. But I'm not moving. Not yet anyway." He smiled and stayed where he was. "You're very comfortable."

Sebastian pursed his lips. "If you get embarrassed when she gets here, don't complain," he said, grinning.

The flight attendant returned with a cart taking the dishes. She behaved as if they weren't in such a position. "If you can, please finish your dinner in twenty minutes. The plane will leave the airport by that time and all of our passengers need to have their belts buckled."

"Yes,"Sebastian told her as she placed the plates in front of each of their seats. He smiled slightly when the young woman did the same before she walked away. "Ciel, let's eat dinner before they take the plates from us. We're going to stay here for five hours, so we have to eat now."

Ciel pouted and kissed the man one more time before getting down and back into his seat. "What even is this...?" He questioned, picking up his knife and fork.

"It's called fillet mignon. It's a meat that can melt in your mouth like butter if it's perfectly cooked. And those things on the side are asparagus. The sauce is what makes the food taste even better," he explained and began to eat.

He nodded happily and cut the meat and ate a piece. "It really does melt!" He uttered in surprise and ate another few mouthfuls.

"I'm glad that you're eating," he said with a wide smiled. "It looks like you enjoy fine dinning the most. Do you like my cooking, though? You always said that you didn't want to eat, but this you seem as if you could even eat my plate." He grinned, awaiting an answer.

Ciel put down his knife and fork. "I love your cooking! Its the best thing! I was just too tired to eat yesterday." He murmured. "I really do love your cooking Sebastian!"

"I'm glad that you like it as well. All that time living alone and having to cook my own meals just paid off." He caressed Ciel's cheek. "Let's eat before we have to go." He finished his food and sipped his glass of what. "What do you want for dessert?"

After finishing his final mouthful he thought before answering. "Chocolate cake!" He licked his lips and sipped his water.

"Then, chocolate cake it is." He motioned to the flight attendant, who made her way toward them.

"Are you ready for desert?" she asked.

"Yes, one chocolate cake and a pineapple one," he told her and she walked away with the plates.

"Pineapple, eh..?" He sat back and sighed. "What are we going to do on this long journey..?"

"Yes, I love pineapple," he replied. "Well, we can rest, watch movies, and... You know, do things." He blinked at the boy.

"Do things..? What kind of things..?" He purred teasingly.

Sebastian shrugged. "Things," he uttered. As he leaned closer to kiss the boy, the flight attendant returned.

"Here are the cakes," she said and placed the small plates in front of them.

He glanced at her leaving them alone. "Let's just eat this so we can do anything we want already." Sebastian stuffed his mouth with cake.

Ciel nodded and ate the cake quickly with quick delicate mouthfuls. "Mhm.." He hummed quietly.

Sebastian swallowed a piece of cake. "I would savor the cake, but I rather savor you instead. Do you want to taste mine?"

He nodded and said "Ahh" and waited to be fed by the older man.

He gazed at Ciel's parted lips. "Let's taste the cakes in another way." He cupped the boy's cheeks and shoved his tongue into Ciel's mouth.

His fork fell out of his hands out of surprise as he tightly shut his eyes. He gripped the man tightly and moaned softly. His mind instantly fogging over.

Sebastian let his eyes open so he could see Ciel's every reaction. As he teased the boy's tongue with his own, he watched Ciel move closer to him. He explored the boy's small mouth until they needed to take a breath.

When their kiss ended Ciel was panting heavily. He gazed at the other lovingly. "More.." He demanded, leaning closer.

Sebastian pressed several kisses to Ciel's lips and took a deep breath. "We should really finish eating these," he told Ciel and called the woman again. "You can take these now. And please gives us some time alone. If we need you, we will call."

She took the empty plates and closed the folding tables. "I will be at the other end of the corridor, then."

"Thanks." Sebastian gave the last piece of cake to Ciel. "Now we have to wait again for the plane to leave the airport." He buckled his belt and Ciel's. "We have to follow the safety procedures." He glanced over at another flight attendant explaining everything.

Ciel looked over at the woman and listened closely. He reached over and gripped his lovers hand, entwining his fingers with the others.

He looked down at Ciel's small hand in his. Once the woman finished her speech, the plane began to move. "You've traveled to other countries to model, right?" he asked Ciel.

He nodded slowly. "I don't like lifting off.." He uttered quietly, his grip tightening by the second. He then took a deep breath and tried to relax himself, he currently looked like the perfect teenage girl.

"Don't worry, many people are like that." He smiled at Ciel, trying to put him at ease. The boy had gone through so much already, and he didn't want Ciel to feel uncomfortable or hurt in any way anymore.

After a while the plane leveled out. Ciel sighed in relief and relaxed. "Finally.." He murmured quietly, now being allowed to unbuckle his seat belt where he instantly sat on the others lap. "Much better.." He purred quietly.

"Much, much better," Sebastian whispered and slid his hands under Ciel's skirt just like before. "Don't forget to not make too much noise. Leave those sounds only for me, okay?" He licked the boy's lips and pulled him closer.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far. I think this story will end in the next chapter. I'll try to update it soon so I don't forget that I have this story to post. :P**


	16. Last Chapter

**Warning for yaoi!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Ciel wandered up his thigh, it made his breathing quicken slightly. He leaned against the man, hiding his face in his neck and biting his lip to stop any pleasure filled moans.

As he slightly panted, he groped Ciel's ass. He spread his legs so the boy would sit between his thighs. He could finally feel Ciel's covered member against his own. "Now, is there anything you'd like me to do?" he whispered.

He panted and gripped the mans shirt. "M-Move.." He whispered quietly.

Nodding, Sebastian got a hold of Ciel's ass again and lifted him up against himself. He stopped for a moment. The friction was almost too much. He gulped and kept moving the boy, their covered members grinding against each other. "I love you so much, Ciel," he said quietly and pressed a deep kiss to his lips.

Ciel moaned quietly and bit down on his hand to stop himself from moaning. His eyes were fall lidded with lust and love as he gazed at the other.

"Wait, we can't make a mess of our clothes. What do we do?" Sebastian asked without much thought, not stopping for a second.

"W-We'll just go.. To the bathroom after.." He panted quietly, nuzzling into the mans chest.

Sebastian had to regain control of their situation. He wouldn't want Ciel to be obligated to take off his underwear. He stood, putting the boy down, and took him to the bathroom by the hand. Once inside, he locked the door. "Take your underwear off. I'll take care of it. As for myself, I'll manage somehow," he said and sat Ciel on the closed toilet.

He instantly took off his underwear like the man said. He took a deep breath and unzipped the mans trousers, pulling out the others thick member. "I-I can take it.." He stuttered, blushing madly.

"Well, I was only going to... suck your... Anyway, does this mean that you want to... you know?" Sebastian asked, his mind almost blank.

He nodded. "Yes... I do.." He stepped closer to the older man.

Sebastian looked around them. "But, if this is our first time as a couple, shouldn't it be in a more special place? I mean, I want you to feel... special, okay? Our memories shouldn't be one of a cubicle in an airplane." He chuckled slightly, trying not to upset Ciel.

He frowned slightly and groaned, leaning against the sink. "A-At your holiday house.. Can we..?"

"Of course," he quickly said with a wide smile. He got on his knees and lifted Ciel's skirt. "But that doesn't mean that I can't do this here." Without waiting for permission, he held Ciel's member and licked it from the base to the tip.

He yelped and gripped the edge of the sink, his knees becoming rather weak. "S-Sebastian.." He moaned quietly.

"Hm?" Sebastian took it into his mouth and looked up to see Ciel's reaction. His tongue teased the tip as his hand moved up and down. After sort of rejecting the boy, he needed to please him.

He gazed at the man with hazy eyes as his knees trembled slightly. He grew very hot and couldn't stop panting.

He quickened his pace, sucking Ciel's member as best he could. If someone where to knock on the door, they would have to stop. With his free hand, he caressed the boy's inner thigh.

Ciel cried out shamefully, not being able to conceal his cries as he suddenly came. He yelped and panted, his knees giving in.

Wrapping his arms around Ciel's torso, Sebastian managed to not let the boy fall. He then sat him carefully on the floor. He stood and rinsed his mouth in the sink. "See? You don't have to change clothes now." He smiled at Ciel and took a tissue. "You have nothing to worry about," he said and crouched down, wiping Ciel carefully.

"I-I feel bad.. What about you..?" He questioned quietly, looking up at the man as he panted.

Sebastian shook his head. "Don't worry about anything. I'll be fine," he told Ciel as he slid the underwear up the boy's legs. He pressed a kiss to his lips.

He frowned slightly. "You sure...?" He questioned, reaching up so the man would help him stand.

"Yes. It will go down... eventually." Sebastian chuckled, helping Ciel to his feet. "Shall we go? Let's go get some sleep so we can wake up in the morning. The beach is in its best by that time."

Ciel nodded slowly and hugged the mans arm to his chest as he was walking on weak legs.

Once he sat down, he helped Ciel sit as well. He took the two blankets available for them and reclined their chairs. He pulled the boy to lay his head on his chest. "The flight attendant will wake us up when we get there."

He nodded ever so slowly and yawned, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the mans lips. "I love you.. Thank you for taking me here.. Thank you for everything.."

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I wanted you to come with me," he said and kissed Ciel's lips again. "Good night." He closed his eyes, holding the boy closer.

"Mhm.. Goodnight.." Ciel whispered, pulling the blanket up around him and closing his eyes.

"Excuse me, the plane is arriving to the airport in five minutes. Please buckle your belts," the woman said and went to awake the other passengers.

Sebastian stretched out his body. He took a deep breath. "Ciel, it's time to go," he called, shaking the boy slightly.

Ciel groaned and turned away. "Go away.. Let me sleep.." He muttered, yawning sleepily.

"I know that sleeping for four hours wasn't enough for you, but you have to put on your seat belt." He took the blankets away and sat the boy on his chair. "I'll leave you on the plane if you don't stay awake," he teased and pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips.

His eyes cracked open. "Fine.. Fine..." His bunches were rather messy. He sighed and slowly buckled his seat belt.

Smiling, he combed Ciel's hair with his fingers. "Get ready for landing," he told the boy and kissed his cheek.

Ciel huffed and tried his best to keep his eyes open.

The plane landed. Sebastian unbuckled his belt and stood. "Finally, we got here." He held Ciel's hand and led him to the exit. "The airport will be like any other, but you'll see a completely different place when we take the taxi to my beach house."

He nodded and walked with the man. "We need to collect our luggage though." He murmured quietly, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Someone is going to do that for us, so don't worry." He caressed Ciel's cheek. "I can't wait for you to see that house. The view is amazing and the water is so clear that you can see the fishes swimming around you."

"It sounds nice.." The 'girl' purred, linking his arm and flattening down his skirt. "How long will it take in the taxi...?"

"Just five minutes. It's not far from here." Sebastian walked out of the airport and signaled a taxi driver. Both got in the car and waited for another man to put the luggage in the trunk and the cats on the backseats as well.

Ciel beamed at the older man and kissed his cheek. "Wow.. Its so tropical out here!" The boy purred, gazing at the scenery.

Sebastian looked at the large houses surrounded by palm trees and the colorful birds flying in the sky. "Yes, and you haven't seen anything yet. The beach is the best part." He motioned the driver to leave the airport. "To the beach house, please."

"Right away, Mister Michaelis," the man replied.

They finally arrived to the beach house. "Good, we've arrived." Sebastian opened car door once the taxi stopped and he walked around it. He opened the door for Ciel. "Shall we, my lady?"

Ciel smirked and got out of the taxi, brushing his curls out. He then looked at the beach house. "Wow! It's beautiful! I can't wait!"

"You can go on inside and change back into your clothes. Before we go to the beach I'm going to give you a little tour of the house, okay?" He opened the trunk and the driver helped him take everything into the house.

"Okay!" Once he found the bathroom he took his suitcase and Tink in there with him. He came out wearing above the knee swimming trunks and a oversized t-shirt, he also held his cat Tink to his chest. "Sebastian..?"

"Right here," he answered as he opened Soot's basket. He stood and walked over to the boy. "The taxi has already left. Now... we're alone." He grinned. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Ciel nodded excitedly and placed Tink down next to scoot and hurried after Sebastian. "Its so big.." He whistled, skipping next to the man.

"It's the best one that I could find." He opened the door of his bedroom. "You can come in," he said, walking inside. He opened the door to the veranda. "There are some wicker chairs over there and a table, and the view is directed to the beach and the ocean. Isn't it nice?"

He hurried to the edge and leaned over it. "Wow... And its private! Its beautiful! I love it!"

"Yes, it is." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Ciel from behind. The shade under the tall palm tree and the breeze were soothing. Being with Ciel made everything even better. "You can explore the house later. We should have breakfast first. After all, it's seven in the morning."

"Can we eat on the beach..? Please...? On the sand..?" Ciel begged, turning around in the hug and gently kissing the mans cheek.

Sebastian nodded. "Of course. There's a picnic cloth in the kitchen." He took Ciel's hand and led him to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat? Oh, we can drink from a real coconut, if you want."

"Yes! I want a coconut." He told the man excitedly. He was getting very excited. A private holiday with his lover on a warn sunny island.

"Take a seat, then," he told Ciel and opened the newly filled fridge. He then went to the drawer of the counter and took out a large knife. In a swift move, he cut the top of two coconuts. He handed on to the boy and slipping a straw into it. "Have a taste. I'll be preparing bacon and eggs for breakfast. Only eating healthy isn't that good." He chuckled and prepared a frying pan.

Ciel nodded and swayed his legs back and forth, sipping at the coconut water. "Mhm... Its good.." He murmured quietly, licking his lips.

"We can have another one when we have dinner later," he said and drank some of his own. "It really is good." He returned to the frying pan and made the bacon and eggs for two. "Do you want a toast?"

Ciel shook his head. "No thank you, and could you make mine small..? I wont eat much."

"Well, for your size I know the right amount. I was like that myself when growing up." Sebastian chuckled as he served them the quick breakfast. He placed the plates on the table and took a seat. "I have sunscreen in my bedroom. We could... You know, smear sunscreen on you and such. You have to protect your fair skin from the sun." He leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to the boy's lips.

"Mhm.. Sounds like a date.." Ciel replied, kissing him back before taking another sip from his coconut. He smiled and picked up his knife and fork, beginning to eat.

After a silent breakfast, Sebastian put the dishes in the dishwasher and led Ciel to the bedroom, taking his coconut with him. He couldn't wait to spend their free time together. He sighed in satisfaction as he walked into the bedroom. He opened the small cabinet and took out a bottle of sunscreen. "You can sit on the bed," he said, grinning at Ciel.

Ciel smirked slightly through his light blush and nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting for the other to come over.

Taking a deep breath, he put the coconut on the nightstand and crawled behind Ciel. he squeezed some sunscreen onto his hand and warmed it up in his hands. "Relax. See this as me making you a massage," he whispered and rested his hands on Ciel's back. He smeared the fluid all over the boy's back.

He shivered at the sensation and bit his bottom lip. His eyes slowly fell closed as Tink bounded into the room, jumped on to the bed and watched.

"Is it good?" Sebastian asked quietly, sliding his hands over to Ciel's chest from behind. He leaned around and kissed the boy's lips slowly, yet passionately.

"Mhm.." He moaned into the kiss as a sign of approval. He loved the slow passionately and relaxing massage. His eyes fell completely shut and his cheeks were a deep pink.

Sebastian roamed his hands along Ciel's arms and entwined their fingers. "You're so adorable, Ciel," he whispered and pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek.

Ciel smiled softly and leaned up, pressing a kiss to the others lips again. "I love you.." He whispered quietly. "My savour~" He teased. "I didn't think you'd chase after me the other day."

"Don't even say that." He chuckled slightly, now massaging the young man's shoulders and neck. "Now, give me your beautiful legs. They need protection as well." Sebastian crawled backwards and turned Ciel around. He poured some more sunscreen onto his hands and slid his hands on the boy's calves and thighs. "Is this too far?" he teased, smeared the fluid under the beach shorts.

He shook his head, his eyes half lidded as he gazed over at the man. He sighed in appreciation. "No boundaries." He purred quietly.

He grinned. "Is that so?" Groping Ciel's ass, he laid the boy on the bed, shoving his tongue into his small mouth. There was no one to interrupt them, so now he could do whatever his boyfriend wanted.

He yelped and arched his back, his cheeks instantly exploding in colour. His eyes squeezed closed and he complied by kissing the man back.

"You look so needy," Sebastian said with a deep voice, knowing well that he'd been holding back more than Ciel since their moment in the airplane. He closed the distance between their bodies and licked the boy's neck.

Ciel began panting and moaning as Sebastian licked his neck. "A-Ah..!" He yelped, curling his toes and gripping a handful of the others hair.

Humming, he made a trace of kisses up Ciel's neck, cheeks, and then lips. All the while, he grind his crotch against the boy's. His mind soon became clouded with want. The way Ciel responded to him was overpowering.

He groaned and spread his thighs just for the man. He held the mans face in place and lovingly kissed everywhere he could to show his affection and adoration.

"Can I?" Sebastian asked quietly, holding the boy's shorts. He wanted to take them off already. He loved the way their body glided against each other with the sunscreen.

He nodded slowly, his heart beating like crazy. He bit his lip and brought his hands to his chest.

Somewhat smiling, he yanked off Ciel's shorts. He held the young man's member. "I only move when you tell me to. What do you want me to do?"

"N-No.. You decide.." He murmured quietly, shyly gazing away.

Sebastian rested his forehead on Ciel's. "Can we... go all way? We're in the best place, we have the best mood, and no one can bother us," he whispered to the boy's ear.

He took a deep breath, considering what was going to happen. "O-Okay.. Yes.."

"I love you, Ciel." His body became fully aware of Ciel. He could finally have him. "You do love me a lot, right? So much so that we can do this and stay together for a long time, right? I just want to make sure."

He nodded quickly. "I promise! I don't ever want to leave you!" The boy blurted out as quickly as he could.

"You're so adorable," he mumbled, nuzzling Ciel's neck. "If I hadn't talked to you on that day, we wouldn't be like this right now. You have no idea how much I love you. Right now I'm so happy that I could spread around the world that we're a couple." He slid his fingers up the boy's cheek. "Can I take off your eye patch? Please don't be self conscious about it."

Ciel nodded hesitantly. "You know... I don't mind, letting them know I'm with you.. I'd quite like it actually.." He whispered quietly, his cheeks a soft pink.

Sebastian smiled widely. "I'm so glad that you're the one for me." He pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips, taking off the eye patch slowly.

He gazed up at the man, trying not to let the uncovering of his eye get to him. He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Here we go," Sebastian mumbled and undressed them slowly, in case Ciel would want to stop. His eyes gazed down at the boy's fair skin. Shaking himself, he reached over to the first drawer of the nightstand and took out a tub. "Don't get this wrong, this is here just in case. It's not even used yet." He chuckled slightly.

"R-Right.." The bluenette stuttered, his cheeks flushing a deep pink as he watched the other.

Sebastian pursed his lips, thinking of how to start without making their moment awkward to say the least. "Um... They told me that this is different from the others. It's an aphrodisiac and it warms up the skin." He chuckled for a short moment and poured some of the red fluid onto his hand. "Oh, and it smells like strawberry." He smeared some on Ciel's thigh, waiting for his reaction.

He slowly sat up and bit his lip, feeling his thighs begin to tingle and heat up. "A-Ah.. I-..." He hesitated and gazed at the older man.

Sebastian grinned. "You what?" he whispered to the boy's ear. He used the remaining fluid in his hand and wrapped it around Ciel's member. This time he really wanted to see his reaction.

He yelped at the tight grasp and arched his back slightly, tossing his head to the side as heat rushed to his small member.

Clearing his throat, he gulped at the sight of Ciel almost melting under his touch. He stroked Ciel's member as a distraction and rested his other hand on the boy's ass, spreading more hot fluid on it. "Are you in a hurry or do you want to take things slowly?" he asked and pressed a light kiss to Ciel's lips.

Ciel hissed and yelped, everything being stimulated and heated. He gasped and gripped the mans hair. "I-I.. I don't mind.."

"Good," he mumbled. As he kissed Ciel's lips, he carefully slid his finger into the boy. His heart pounded in his chest as it all became reality in his mind. Having Ciel was possible, and he loved the feeling.

He groaned and bit his lip. He hadn't given himself to anyone before, he wanted Sebastian to be his first, and last. "I-I love you.."

"I love you too, Ciel," he said as he got deeper into him and began to thrust his finger in and out slowly. He leaned down and pressed several kisses to his neck. The ointment would soon take effect on Ciel.

Ciel gazed at the man hazily as the whole scenario continued. He whined and groaned quietly, turning his head to the side.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked to make sure once he slipped another finger inside. He had to be patient. He wouldn't want to hurt Ciel in any way.

He nodded slightly, his hands desperately pulling Sebastian down so he could kiss him. He pressed his lips to the others, his eye lids falling closed.

Humming, he kissed Ciel passionately, moving his fingers quicker this time and stroking the boy's member at the same time. "Tell me where it feels better, okay?" he whispered, tilting his fingers as Ciel held him tightly.

He gasped and groaned as the man tilted his fingers back and forth until he cried out, his hidden spot had been found. "T-There."

He grinned and slipped yet another finger in, brushing his fingers on the same spot. He wanted to see Ciel going crazy because of him. Taking a deep breath, he crawled backwards and took the boy's member into his mouth.

Ciel yelped and hissed, wriggling under the man as pleasure completely over ran him. "I-I.." He couldn't even form correct sentences.

"You?" he teased and licked Ciel's member from the bottom to the top. He couldn't help it and used his free hand to stroke himself. This time he couldn't give his attention only to Ciel.

Everything that was partially sensitive was burning with warmth. He roughly chewed on his bottom lip. "S-So much.."

All of a sudden he stopped. Breathing erratically, he crawled on top of Ciel. "Are you ready?" he asked with a deep voice, gazing down at the boy's messy hair and flushed cheeks.

Ciel blinked slowly and gazed through his hair at his lover. He smiled weakly and whispered. "Yes..."

His mouth fell open. Nodding once, he held the back of Ciel's thighs and spread his legs. He became more nervous than he'd expected. Once he did this, he wouldn't leave Ciel for anything. He slowly raised the boy's hips from the bed so as to have a better position.

Instantly his heart beat sped up. Ciel's cheeks flushed a even deeper pink. He stopped the man for a moment. "P-Promise me you're not using me.."

He stared down at Ciel. "If you're saying that... don't you trust me?" He turned his eyes away. "If not, we can leave this for some other time," he said quietly. "I mean, all I want is to be with you and to know that we... belong to each other completely."

"I do trust you!" He took a deep heated breath. "I j-just need you to promise you'll always be mine.." He whispered quietly.

"Of course I will," Sebastian almost shouted. "You're always on my mind. I'm going to make you so, so happy, okay? You have my word." He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the boy's lips.

Ciel instantly trusted the man after that. Any doubt had been completely washed away. "O-Okay.. I'm ready.."

Nodding, Sebastian took a deep breath. He bit his bottom lip and pressed the tip of his member on Ciel's entrance. He moved forward slowly. "Just tell me if you want me to stop for a while," he said almost absently, his eyes half-lidded with desire for Ciel.

Ciel's hands desperately clawed and clenched down on the sheets as the incredible thickness entered him. He squeezed his eyes closed and groaned.

As the moments passed, he began to thrust into Ciel with ease. The bed began to creak as their movements became more passionate. He held the boy's sides and pulled him up, sitting him on his lap. He then rested his hands on Ciel's ass and made him rock up and down on his member. "Ciel," he moaned, feeling jolts of lust every time he moved.

He yelped out, his eyes growing tearing with the passionate movements. "I-I.." He couldn't even get words out of his mouth. He threw his head back, his slate blue hair matted with sweat.

Leaning forward, he kissed Ciel's neck and nibbled his bare shoulder. He loved how his boyfriend's mind had gotten so cloudy that he couldn't speak coherently. He just couldn't get enough of him. Gulping, Sebastian pinned the boy on the bed's headboard and thrust his member harder into him, the pleasure escalating in intensity.

His mouth fell open and he tilted his head back, revealing his flawless pale neck. His couldn't stop moaning, the pleasure practically paralyzing him in place.

He wrapped his hand around Ciel's member as he couldn't hold back for much longer. He pressed a deep kiss to the boy's lips and released, his whole body shaking slightly.

Ciel arched his back, feeling the man completely fill him made him release too. He almost instantly fell limp, leaning forward and holding weakly onto Sebastian's sweaty shoulders.

He moved slightly away, panting. His half-lidded eyes looked into the boy's eyes for a few moments. "I love you," he said with a husky voice tone and kissed Ciel lazily. "Are you alright? Just to make sure." He laid beside Ciel and pulled him closer by the arm.

Ciel gazed back at the other hazily, his cheeks flushed a deep pink. "I love you too..." He whispered back, slowly closing his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian moved the covers from under them and covered both up to their waists. "I love you, Ciel," he whispered into his ear and pressed a lazy kiss to his lips.

* * *

**This is the last chapter. I'm not sure if I'll write anything anytime soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! I read each and every one of your awesome reviews. :) Take care!**


End file.
